Lettres à Granger
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Drago écrit à Hermione... mais pourquoi ? Les "Lettres à Granger" seront disponibles ici, les "Lettres à Malefoy" chez Mery-Alice Gilbert. Que vont-ils se dire ? Venez le découvrir avec nous. [Dramione] (Rating M). Illu de Cat-Noir sur Deviant Art.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, Bonsoir à vous !

Si vous avez déjà lu certaines de mes autres histoires, vous devez savoir que je n'en aurais publié aucune sans l'intervention, les encouragements ni le soutien de _**Mery-Alice Gilbert**_ _._

Elle me **relit** depuis mon tout premier OS, je la relis depuis Tout est à refaire (même si j'ai l'impression de le faire depuis bien plus tellement elle fourmille d'idées). Depuis, c'est aussi devenu l'une de mes **amies**.

Tout ça pour en venir où ? Ça fait un moment que nous pensons **collaborer** sur une histoire ensemble. Nous avons pensé à une fanfiction en miroir mais nous pouvons nous montrer parfois se montrer un peu obtuses et nous avions un peu peur de vous présenter un truc qui ne nous satisferait pas vraiment.

Puis LE mot-clé est venu. **Lettres.** Le concept en a découlé tout seul.

 **"Lettres à ...".**

 **Je serai Drago, elle sera Hermione.**

Et c'est à peu près tout ce que nous avons défini.

 **Je/Drago va lui écrire une lettre, elle en ignore le contenu.**

Cette lettre sera publiée sur mon compte, ici-même.

Elle/Hermione me répondra.

 **Je ne sais pas quand ni ce qu'elle me dira**.

Cette lettre sera publiée sur son compte ffnet.

Voilà l'idée que nous vous proposons.

 **Nous ne savons pas où nous allons** , nous savons juste que nous aimons collaborer l'une avec l'autre et que nous avons envie de nous amuser.

Et **nous vous proposons dès à présent de le vivre en « direct » avec nous.**

Je ne peux donc pas vous dire quelle sera notre **fréquence** de publication ni le **nombre** de ces lettres. Le **Dramione** est évidemment notre but. **Rating** T par défaut, on ne sait pas encore dans quelle mesure les lettres seront intimes.

Le **timbre** de l'illu est de Cat-Noir, sur Deviant Art.

Et évidemment, cet échange de courrier n'existerait pas sans l'oeuvre de **J.K. Rowling** !

 **Alors, allez-vous nous suivre dans cette aventure ?**


	2. Lettre 1

Voici la toute première lettre.

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione Granger,_

Où qu'elle soit,

 _Probablement quelque part_

 _en Grande-Bretagne_

 _._

 _Londres, le 8 juillet 2000_

 _._

 _Granger,_

 _._

 _Je ne sais pas trop qui doit être le plus surpris de nous deux à ce moment précis… Toi qui reçois cette lettre de ma part ou moi qui me retrouve contraint de l'écrire ?_

 _Car oui, au cas où tu en douterais, je ne t'écris pas vraiment de manière spontanée et enthousiaste !_

 _Comme tu l'as certainement lu dans la presse (et comme de toute façon tu sais toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ?), j'ai été condamné à plusieurs heures de travail d'intérêt général, suite à mon implication dans Tu-Sais-Quoi._

 _Mais là n'est pas vraiment la question. Figure-toi que je suis aussi tombé sur un contrôleur judiciaire un peu trop zélé. Et il pense que pour réellement faire amende honorable, je dois m'excuser auprès des personnes que j'ai le plus blessées par le passé._

 _Ce qui est, si tu veux mon avis, une perte totale de temps. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est lui qui détient mon avenir entre les mains et je t'avoue que le sale boulot que je dois me taper commence à me courir et donc, si t'écrire peut mettre fin à ça plus rapidement, je m'exécute._

 _Bref… J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi te dire… Je pourrais en rester là mais je soupçonne que Luke, mon contrôleur judiciaire, lira mon courrier avant de te le faire parvenir… Par conséquent, si je me limite à ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à présent, je doute qu'il te l'envoie._

 _Et donc me voilà, devant ce fichu morceau de parchemin à devoir te faire mes excuses. Tu as déjà lu une idée plus idiote ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas si j'apprenais qu'elle est de toi, en réalité…_

 _Dans les faits, il serait idiot de ma part de prétendre que je n'ai pas changé. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que j'ai toujours essayé d'échapper aux conséquences de mes actes. Mais deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et j'ai eu amplement le temps de me pencher sur ce que j'ai été amené à faire par le passé. Ne serait-ce que durant la période passée à Azkaban dans l'attente de mon procès…_

 _Azkaban n'est pas vraiment un lieu de villégiature agréable et les distractions y sont plutôt limitées. A part ressasser toutes les merdes qu'on a subies ou fait subir…_

 _Sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être élevé dans la croyance que tu es une personne à part, supérieure aux autres et faite pour les dominer ? Bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-tu ? Tu n'es pas une Sang-Pur._

 _Voilà ce que mes parents m'ont inculqué durant toute mon enfance. Que j'étais le meilleur. Que je devais diriger les autres. Que j'étais destiné à faire de grandes choses._

 _Attention ! Je n'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses, j'essaie juste de contextualiser l'enfant que j'étais en arrivant à Poudlard. L'enfant que j'étais avant de réaliser qu'on m'avait menti._

 _Car en effet, tous les préceptes qu'on m'a enseignés étaient en fait des mensonges. J'ai eu largement le temps de le réaliser, depuis. Mais à l'époque… à l'époque je me suis retrouvé face à quelqu'un comme toi._

 _Toi qui était le contraire de tout ce qu'on m'avait appris sur les nés-Moldus. Toi qui remettait trop de choses en question. Toi qui a perturbé tous mes repères… Mais, au lieu de l'accepter et d'apprendre à faire avec, je me suis cramponné à tout ce qu'on me répétait depuis toujours._

 _Voilà pourquoi j'ai été plutôt exécrable durant notre scolarité._

 _A présent, je réalise bien évidemment que c'était injuste envers toi. Tu n'avais rien demandé à personne, mais j'étais moi-même un gosse qui se retrouvait seul, sans adulte pour lui dicter sa conduite, pour la toute première fois. Franchement ! Rogue était mon Directeur de Maison et il était quasiment pire que moi avec toi. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?_

 _Ce ne sont pas vraiment des excuses, j'en suis conscient, mais voilà, ce sont les faits. Mes faits._

 _Finalement, Luke n'avait pas tort. Reconnaître que je me suis mal comporté avec toi est plutôt libérateur._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu comptes me répondre, ni même si j'espère que tu le fasses ou non mais…_

 _Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que je galèrerais plus à conclure cette maudite lettre qu'à la commencer !_

 _Bref, bonne continuation à toi._

 _._

 _ **Drago Malefoy**_

 _(qui te présente officiellement_

 _ses excuses, au cas où ça_

 _ne serait pas clair)_

* * *

J'avoue avoir piqué l'idée de la signature entre parenthèses à **IzzieJenkins**.

La **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre2** ) sera publiée chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** ( **Lettres à Malefoy** ), je ne sais pas quand ;)

Désolée pour l'adresse/date et signature **centrés** , ffnet veut pas aligner à droite :)

 **Merci de nous lire !**


	3. Lettre 3

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione (Lettre 2)** sur le compte de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** ?

Si non, allez-y avant de lire la **réponse de Drago** :)

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 9 juillet 2000_

 _._

 _Granger,_

.

 _Ta réponse est tellement typique de toi… Granger la Sainte qui comprend toujours tout ! Mais pourquoi ça m'agace même par courrier ?! Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours si… parfaite, dis-moi ?_

 _Ta vie doit être bien chiante, mine de rien, à toujours t'aplatir de la sorte. Mais sache que faire preuve de tant de condescendance est loin de faire de toi une personne meilleure que le commun des mortels !_

 _Ça te va bien, d'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui par son nom et de venir me faire la morale. Tu n'as pas dû vivre avec lui, toi ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ordonner à sa saleté de serpent de bouffer quelqu'un juste sous tes yeux !_

 _Bouhouhou, pauvre petite Granger sous pression qui a dû avoir de bonnes notes pour faire plaisir à ses parents… J'ai dû tenter de tuer Dumbledore pour faire plaisir à mon père, moi ! Et tu oses comparer nos deux situations ?!_

 _Tu prétends me comprendre mais en fait, tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Tu dis te sentir flattée d'avoir chamboulé tout mon monde ?! Mais quelle putain d'arrogance ! Je te retrouve bien là. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai vécu durant toutes ces années !_

 _Toi tu t'en fous, tu vivais ta vie tranquillou avec Potter et Weasley, à vous pavaner dans le château comme s'il vous appartenait simplement parce que les trois-quarts de l'école étaient derrière vous !_

 _Ah, elle est belle la bravoure des Gryffondor ! C'est facile d'être courageux quand tout va dans votre sens !_

 _Essaie de faire quoi que ce soit quand tu vis entouré de gens qui ne pensent qu'à leur gueule. Enfin presque. Heureusement, j'avais ma mère, mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, en fait._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bon, j'ai dû interrompre l'écriture de ma lettre et au final, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… Je me relis et je réalise que j'ai peut-être répondu un peu trop à chaud… Mais je n'ai pas envie de me censurer non plus. Après tout, je pense vraiment ce que je t'ai dit dans cette première partie. Retires-en ce que tu veux._

 _A présent que la pression est un peu retombée, je voudrais quand même te dire que j'apprécie le fait que tu penses que je n'avais pas ma place à Azkaban. J'ai parfois un peu tendance à oublier que je n'ai pas été le seul à côtoyer mon père et que, par conséquent, d'autres personnes peuvent un peu cerner ce par quoi j'ai pu passer…_

 _Enfin, il faut dire aussi que rares sont les personnes qui ont dû faire face à Lucius Malefoy comme j'ai dû le faire. Objectivement, le fait qu'il ait pris quinze ans de prison est plutôt bénéfique. Et pas que pour moi !_

 _Je t'ai parlé de Luke, mon contrôleur judiciaire, dans ma première lettre. Il est psy, à la base, et je dois reconnaître que malgré ses idées un peu foireuses (comme l'envoi de cette première lettre), il m'aide malgré mes réticences à y voir plus clair. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais disons qu'il m'apprend aussi à gérer mes émotions, chose que je n'ai jamais su faire…_

 _Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que j'ai viré Poufsouffle, là… J'ai peur de ce que je suis en train d'écrire, je ne vais donc pas me relire, au risque de finir par brûler cette lettre. Et pourtant, je pense te l'envoyer quand même. Va comprendre pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que Luke aurait plein de choses à me dire là-dessus mais comme je ne compte pas lui en parler…_

 _Après tout, à présent que tu m'as révélé ton adresse, je n'ai plus besoin de passer par lui pour ça. Je te rassure, je ne compte pas débarquer chez toi à l'improviste ! Même si la tête que ferait Weasley en m'ouvrant la porte vaudrait certainement son pesant de Gallions ! Je suppose qu'il a enfin osé prendre les choses en mains et t'inviter à sortir, depuis le temps... La façon dont vous vous reluquiez l'un l'autre n'échappait qu'à vous… Beurk, j'en ai des frissons de dégoût rien qu'à repenser à sa sale tête de merlan frit._

 _A ce propos, je sais très bien que tu feras comme ça te chante, mais j'avoue que j'apprécierais que tu gardes mes lettres pour toi. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que Potter et Weasley en profitent pour se foutre de moi… Non pas que leur opinion m'intéresse mais, de base, je ne t'écris pas pour ça._

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds, à vrai dire. Peut-être parce que mine de rien, ton avis sur ma situation m'intrigue ? Ou alors parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si être un ancien partisan de Voldemort (tu es contente ?) permettait d'avoir une vie sociale stimulante… Ou peut-être parce que ça fait étonnamment du bien, tout simplement ?_

 _Enfin bon, cette lettre risque de virer journal intime et ni toi ni moi ne voudrions ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il vaut donc sans doute mieux que j'en reste là._

 _A plus ?_

 _._

 ** _Drago Malefoy_**

 _(qui ne sait toujours pas_

 _s'il espère une réponse ou pas)_

* * *

La **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 4** ) sera disponible sur le compte de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , je ne sais pas trop quand !

En tout cas, vous êtes déjà pas mal à nous suivre dans notre délire et je vous en **remercie** chaudement. C'est vraiment stimulant !

Mais comme tout le monde n'a pas de compte ffnet, **R** éponses **A** ux **R** eviews **A** nonymes ( **RARA** pour mes habitué-e-s ^^) :

 **Fan de twilight** : J'espère que ces premiers échanges t'ont plu ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **Betameche** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ces échanges te plairont :) (nous, on s'amuse bien en tout cas)

A bientôt pour la suite,

Des bisous !


	4. Lettre 5

Avez vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione (Lettre 4) chez Mery-Alice Gilbert ?**

Si non, allez-y avant de lire cette lettre de Drago :)

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 12 juillet 2000_

 _._

 _Granger,_

 _Une fois de plus, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je te réponds… Surtout que tu n'as pas été des plus sympas dans ta dernière lettre !_

 _Il est vrai que je ne l'ai peut-être pas été non plus… Mais après tout, je suis un connard trop impulsif, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je pourrais m'excuser pour les propos déplacés que je t'ai tenus. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me suis pas censuré car j'ai pensé tout ce que j'ai écrit. Et non, je ne reviendrai pas sur le fait que je te trouve arrogante. Je le suis certainement, je ne le nie pas, mais ne te voile pas la face, tu l'es également._

 _Le seul truc pour lequel je suis désolé, dans tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, concerne tes parents. En effet, pour le coup, je ne savais pas dans quelle situation tu te trouvais. J'avoue que m'effacer de la mémoire de Lucius ne me gênerait pas le moins du monde (mais pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé, d'ailleurs ?!) mais sans ma mère… Sans ma mère je serais mort depuis longtemps._

 _Tu vois, il n'y a pas que tes amis et toi qui ayez dû survivre face à lui. Mais évidemment, ça, l'histoire ne le dit pas. Non, tout ce qu'il reste, c'est la version des vainqueurs. Mais il en a toujours été ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Et tant qu'on en est à parler de nos parents respectifs, reconnais quand même que ta comparaison entre tes objectifs pour obtenir leur fierté et les miens était quand même un peu foireuse._

 _Je ne nie pas non plus que tes Inséparables ont subi de lourdes pertes. Qui n'en a pas subies ? Ce n'est facile pour personne. Il y a eu aussi des pertes de « notre » côté de la Bataille, mais comme malheureusement c'était le mauvais (et je ne le conteste pas le moins du monde), tout le monde s'en fout. Je dirais même que la plupart des gens s'en réjouissent !_

 _Qui irait pleurer Bellatrix Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? Certainement pas toi, à raison d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle t'a fait était inexcusable. Bellatrix la Démente. Bellatrix qui n'était bonne qu'à être enfermée pour tout ce qu'elle a pu faire. Mais pour moi, c'était juste ma tante. Une pauvre gamine mariée de force à un soulard qui la battait à sang jusqu'à ce que Voldemort (et oui, j'ose une fois de plus) s'interpose, la protégeant ainsi des coups de son mari. Bellatrix qui nous protégeait, ma mère et moi, chaque fois que Lucius perdait le contrôle._

 _Alors oui, Bellatrix Lestrange était un monstre, une folle, tout ce que tu veux. Mais elle n'était pas que ça… Je ne cherche pas à justifier ses actes à tes yeux, je sais qu'il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce qu'elle a dû faire. Mais cette fois encore, il y a un contexte que les membres de l'Ordre s'évertuent à ignorer._

 _Tu dis être consciente que j'ai été conditionné depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mais t'es-tu demandé combien de Mangemorts, au juste, ont été enrôlés pour de mauvaises raisons ? Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que Potter a découvert sur Rogue…_

 _Il y a eu des monstres, dans notre camp, mais pas que. Et pour nous, nous qui nous sommes retrouvés là-dedans par la force des choses, que nous reste-t-il ? Hein ? Rien du tout. Car tout le soutien est pour les courageux sorciers ayant osé tenir tête à Voldemort._

 _C'est ce que je voulais dire avec mon « c'est facile pour vous d'être courageux ». Car je persiste, c'est plus facile de se lever face à l'adversité et de s'ériger contre la justice lorsque nous sommes soutenus par des personnes comme Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shackleblot, et toutes les grandes figures morales de la résistance. Ou en ayant des amis qui ont plus que 40 de Q.I. à eux deux…_

 _Note cependant que je te suis extrêmement redevable de ne pas partager mes courriers avec tes camarades. Comme je te l'ai dit, t'écrire est relativement libérateur, mine de rien. Et si j'ignore pourquoi me confier à toi me laisse assez indifférent, je sais que je n'apprécierais pas faire face à leurs critiques. Luke avait sans doute raison quand il m'a convaincu de t'écrire à toi et pas aux autres…_

 _A ce sujet, son nom est Luke. Pas Luck. Alors désolé, ton jeu de mots désopilant sur son nom (Ah. Ah.) tombe à plat, mais j'aurais cru qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui passe sa vie le nez dans les bouquins, telle que toi, saurait mieux lire que ça. Apparemment, je me suis trompé (tu vois que je peux faire preuve d'humilité !)._

 _Car une fois de plus, je te l'ai mis noir sur blanc mais Luke ne sait pas que je t'ai répondu. Tu as eu la grande idée de m'envoyer ton adresse et donc, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui permettre de fourrer son gros nez (qui est vraiment très gros, je soupçonne d'ailleurs un maléfice d'en être à l'origine…) dans nos échanges._

 _De plus, je tiens quand même à préciser (au cas où tu envisagerais encore de persister avec son nom) que c'est lui qui a choisi de prendre en charge des dossiers comme celui de Pansy ou le mien. Parfois, je le regrette un peu… J'aurais préféré avoir quelqu'un de moins… perspicace. Dit comme ça, ça semble idiot, mais c'est sans doute plutôt lâche. Car Luke aime trifouiller là où ça fait mal et j'aurais préféré qu'on me laisse tranquille…_

 _Remarque que sans lui, je ne serais pas en train de t'écrire. D'où le « parfois ». Il me tape sur le système mais je ne peux pas nier la pertinence de ses interventions. C'est sans doute ce qui fait que je ne l'aime pas mais que je ne peux m'empêcher de le respecter. Un minimum, du moins._

 _Que dire de plus ? Comme ça, Weasley t'a quittée ? J'avoue que je suis surpris pour le coup… Mais absolument pas désolé pour toi. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver (toi ou les autres filles qu'il a réussi à… hum…Bref.). Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Que tu aies le béguin pour Potter, j'aurais pu le comprendre (enfin, je le nierai à vie en dehors de cette lettre). J'aurais même pu comprendre que tu craques pour l'un des autres Rouquins (les jumeaux étaient quand même de sacrés entrepreneurs). Mais la Belette ?! Sérieusement ?!_

 _Non, là je ne vois vraiment pas. Donc j'espère que tu t'estimes quand même chanceuse d'en être débarrassée !_

 _Et donc, tu me parles de la rentrée ?! Tu n'as toujours pas obtenu tes ASPIC ou bien ? Non pas que ça m'intéresse en fait… Tu vois, au lieu de ces stupides heures de travail d'intérêt général qui ne m'apprennent rien de bien utile (à part les vingt-deux nouveaux sorts de nettoyage que j'ai pu ajouter à mes nombreuses connaissances), j'aurais aimé qu'on me propose de faire quelque chose de vraiment utile._

 _Parce qu'ils osent appeler ça travail d'INTÉRÊT GÉNÉRAL, mais ça n'en a vraiment aucun. Et quand j'aurai fini mes trois mille heures, d'ici quelques semaines, il me restera quoi ? Je pourrai continuer à nettoyer des fichues chambres puantes de Ste-Mangouste pour pouvoir tout juste gagner de quoi survivre ? Superbe perspective !_

 _La réhabilitation devrait vraiment nous faire faire quelque chose de plus productif. Avec des cas sans une personne comme Luke pour les soutenir derrière, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est le meilleur moyen de pousser les gens à récidiver…_

 _Enfin bon, c'est le système. Et comme tu me l'as si gentiment fait remarquer, vaut mieux ça qu'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Allez, il est temps que je mette fin à cette lettre ou tu vas finir par croire que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de mon temps libre…_

 _Peut-être à une prochaine,_

 _ **Drago Malefoy**_

 _(qui se dit que t'écrire à toi_

 _me ramène peut-être tout_

 _simplement à une époque_

 _où je n'étais pas considéré que_

 _comme un cas à réhabiliter)_

* * *

Bonjour !

Et oui, **on enchaîne les lettres** et je pense qu'elles sont de plus en plus longues mais bon, y avait de quoi répondre, non ? Alors, vous vous attendiez à une telle réponse ? **Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione va bien pouvoir répondre à ça ?**  
Pour le découvrir, il faudra aller faire un tour **chez Mery-Alice**. N'oubliez donc pas de mettre une **alerte** sur nos histoires si vous ne voulez rien rater... Impossible de vous dire à quelle fréquence nous allons publier...

En tout cas, **merci** à vous de nous suivre dans notre petit délire !

 **RARA :**

 **Guest** (pas de pseudo ?) : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Ravie de lire qu'on donne l'impression de maîtriser alors que... pas du tout, ah ah. J'espère que ça ne va pas dégénérer cette histoire, mdr (mais bon, on a l'habitude de se relire et de se concerter, ça aide !). A bientôt pour la suite :)

A tout bientôt !


	5. Lettre 7

Bonjour !

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 6** ) sur le compte de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle de Drago ?

Si oui, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 20 juillet 2000_

 _._

 _Granger,_

 _._

 _Aurais-tu ensorcelé tes parchemins ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je persiste à te répondre… J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, cette fois. Après tout, où est-ce que tout ça pourrait bien nous mener ? Mais une fois de plus, j'ai pris la plume et nous y voilà._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris plus de temps pour te répondre car j'ai tenté de comprendre pourquoi. Et si j'ai trouvé différentes pistes qui expliquent pourquoi, moi, je cède à chaque fois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, tu le fais. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à perdre de ton précieux temps pour répondre à un type comme moi ? Un type qui a passé des années à te pourrir la vie, à t'insulter ?_

 _Te parler comme je le fais m'aide à me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle me plonge mon quotidien. Tu me parles de mon avenir mais pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucun. Entre Azkaban et mon TIG, je n'ai évidemment pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de passer mes ASPIC. De plus, j'ai toujours pensé que je passerais ma vie d'adulte à faire fructifier la fortune familiale…_

 _Mais comme tu le sais peut-être, il n'y a plus de fortune. Le Ministère nous a tout pris. Notre Manoir, nos biens, le contenu de notre coffre à Gringotts. Je ne me plains pas vraiment, au moins je suis toujours libre, mais j'ai perdu tous mes repères._

 _Fini tout ce qui a toujours fait ma vie jusqu'à présent. Mon père est emprisonné, ma tante est morte, ma mère tente de survivre à mes côtés. Mes amis sont en prison ou ont fui l'Angleterre pour échapper à ce carnage d'après-guerre…_

 _Et moi, j'essaie de surnager dans tout ça. Luke pense que ces bouleversements sont plutôt bénéfiques et qu'ils me permettront de réellement prendre ma vie en main sans me cacher derrière les autres. D'être celui que j'ai vraiment envie d'être et non celui qu'on a tenté de formater._

 _Va comprendre… Je ne sais pas trop s'il raconte les mêmes trucs à Pansy ou pas mais je la trouve beaucoup plus posée depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble, plus mature. Qui sait, peut-être que je finirai moi-même par ne plus être un connard trop impulsif…_

 _Même si j'en doute. Faire chier les autres reste une seconde nature chez moi et j'avoue que ça m'amuse trop pour que j'y renonce totalement. Disons que je choisirai sans doute mieux mes cibles (c'est toujours ça de pris !)._

 _Enfin bon, une fois de plus, je terminerai ma lettre plus tard. Il y a justement Luke qui m'attend pour notre séance hebdomadaire. Il risque d'ailleurs de me parler de la première lettre, ah ah. S'il savait qu'il y en a eu d'autres depuis !_

 _Bref, je file ou je vais être en retard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _21 juillet_

 _Ma soirée a été plutôt rude en fait, et je n'étais plus trop d'humeur à poursuivre ce courrier… Mais une fois de plus, je le reprends. Et cette fois, fini de m'appesantir sur ma situation ! Après tout, j'ai une réputation de connard impulsif à entretenir et ce n'est pas avec ce que je t'ai écrit hier que j'ai vais pouvoir rester crédible (non, je ne te laisserai pas oublier cette insulte. Je crois que je l'aime bien, en fait. Ça résume tout, non ?)._

 _Première chose ! J'ai failli oublier avec mon petit coup de déprime de la veille mais ne te leurres pas, Granger, tu es bel et bien arrogante. Pas un peu, non. Tu l'es, point. Mais personnellement, je ne vois pas spécialement ça comme un défaut, au contraire ! Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à savoir ce que l'on vaut et ce que l'on veut ? Aucun. Donc arrête de prendre ça pour une insulte, ça nous soulagera tous les deux._

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas parler de tes parents à qui que ce soit. Tu pourras donc continuer à gérer ça comme tu le fais pour l'instant. De plus, à qui voudrais-tu que j'aille le raconter ? Tu crois que Potter est mon pote et qu'on se fait des petites séances de copinage en privé ou quoi ?!_

 _D'ailleurs, je note que si tu as su m'expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre vous, tu n'as rien nié de mes insinuations envers les autres membres de la famille Weasley… Y aurait-il strangulot sous roche ? Dis-moi lequel c'est ? Le dragonnier ? L'autre binoclard accro au travail ? Vous devez avoir pas mal de points communs…_

 _J'avoue que je prendrais un pied d'enfer de savoir que tu as remplacé l'autre benêt par un de ses frères ! Rien que d'imaginer sa tête à cette nouvelle, je retrouve le sourire !_

 _Et non, désolé de te décevoir, mais je maintiens que c'est toi qui a dû le supporter, pas l'inverse. Pourtant, je te trouve effectivement agaçante (ce n'est pas nouveau), par conséquent, imagine ce que ça implique de ce que je pense réellement de lui…_

 _Comme ça, ce loser a encore réussi à se planter ? Forcément, sans toi derrière son cul pour bosser à sa place, comment voulais-tu qu'il y arrive, hein ? Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu le perturber à ce point, il devrait être habitué, à force._

 _Ainsi, tu prétends que Weasley ne veut pas profiter outrageusement des avantages de votre notoriété ?! Laisse-moi rire, ah ah. Non mais tu es aveugle ? Ce type a toujours été jaloux de vous, ses supposés meilleurs amis. Et ne prétends pas le contraire ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _Enfin, bien sûr, tu vas me dire que je suis totalement injuste, que « Ron » est ci ou ça, mais sérieusement, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas atterri chez Poufsouffle…_

 _Encore un grand mystère non-élucidé de ce monde !_

 _Mais avant que tu m'attaques sur mes propres amitiés, saches que ce n'est pas comparable. Déjà, chez les Sang-Pur à lignée Serpentard, on nous apprend à nous servir des autres, pas à leur faire confiance. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends certainement. Crabbe et Goyle étaient utiles, pour le freluquet que j'étais (un des seuls avantages de mon TIG, je ne le suis plus). Crabbe est mort et malgré vos interventions, si j'en crois ce que tu me dis, Goyle est à Azkaban. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi cette différence de justice entre lui et Pansy, Nott et moi, mais voilà._

 _En parlant de Nott, je rêve où c'est lui, le Théo dont tu parles dans ta lettre ?! Théo, mon Théo ?! Celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, justement ?! Tu l'as fait exprès de lâcher ça en mode « whatever » ou quoi ?! Aux dernières nouvelles, Théo est en Irlande chez des cousins pour échapper un peu au ramdam médiatique… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois mais on s'écrit de temps à autre (et non, désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas la seule personne à avoir le privilège de recevoir mes missives… Mais je t'accorde le fait que le contenu de celles que j'envoie à Théo n'est en rien comparable à ce que je t'écris à toi…)._

 _Enfin je ne te pose jamais de questions directement, tu réponds à ce que tu veux, mais pour Théo, j'exige des explications !_

 _De base, je comptais répondre à tes autres remarques concernant ma tante, la bravoure Potter-Le-Saint-Agneau-Mené-A-L'Abattoir (toujours su que Dumbledore n'était pas net, cela dit en passant), toutes ces personnes ayant été décorées de façon posthume (qui ne fait que confirmer ce que je disais, les soutiens indéfectibles que vous avez toujours eus), … Mais au final, je n'en ai pas très envie… Là, je passe plutôt une bonne journée et j'avoue ne pas avoir super envie de me replonger là-dedans. Une autre fois, peut-être ? Ou peut-être pas._

 _Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais de laisser le passé derrière nous ?_

 _Et donc, parlant avenir, tu veux devenir médicomage ? Ça ne me surprend même pas ! Je comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la gynécomagie ! D'après mes collègues de l'entretien, c'est un vrai foutoir, là-bas, dans tous les sens du terme._

 _Préviens-moi quand tu iras au Service des pathologies par Sortilèges, que je prenne les deux semaines de congés annuels auxquelles j'ai encore droit pour éviter de te croiser… (Tu notes l'humour du Mangemagot ? Je suis effectivement responsable de nettoyer la chambre où se trouvent les Londubat. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas d'oublier ce que ma tante a pu faire)._

 _Cette fois, on ne va pas faire semblant, au moment de conclure, n'est-ce pas ? On sait tous les deux que tu me répondras cette fois encore._

 _Passe une bonne semaine… Et pour moi, c'est plutôt vivement samedi, mes jours de repos étant le dimanche et le lundi !_

 _ **Drago Malefoy**_

 _(qui ne compte pas relever_

 _la remarque sur le nom de Shacklebolt._

 _Pas de ma faute s'il a un nom_

 _à faire pleurer des trolls)_

* * *

Voici la **réponse de Drago**. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Cailean, Line, oui, **_cette_ **remarque vous est bien destinée, ah ah.

Pas trop de blabla sur ces lettres, faudrait pas influencer Hermione ;)

En tout cas, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuxes à nous suivre et **nous vous en remercions chaleureusement !**

 **RARA :**

 **Fan de twilight :** Déjà désolée pour le rythme de publication, on a déjà décidé d'espacer un peu. Un jour chacune. Donc a priori, la réponse d'Hermione sera pour demain ! Et je suis vraiment heureuse de lire que tu aimes nos échanges de lettres. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews (même si, en effet, c'est pas forcément facile de passer de l'une à l'autre).

 **Betameche :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment ravie de lire que nos échanges te plaisent autant ! Si tu veux un coup de main pour te créer un compte, tu sais où me trouver ;) Bises et à bientôt !

La **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 8** ) sera sur le compte de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** demain, normalement.

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Lettre 9

Bonjour !

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 8** ) sur le compte de **Mery-Alice** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Si oui, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 24 juillet 2000_

 _._

 _Madame l'arrogante qui ne s'assume pas,_

 _._

 _Bah quoi ? C'est toi qui as commencé avec les petits noms, non ? D'ailleurs, si tu veux le prendre comme un compliment, grand bien te fasse (mais que tu le prennes ainsi ne fait que confirmer ce que je te dis)._

 _Par quoi commencer ? Tes motivations à me répondre, comme ça, c'est fait ? En fait, je vois que tu es aussi avancée que moi, c'est plutôt rassurant au final ! Même si c'est quand même assez déroutant de voir une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout reconnaître qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ignore !_

 _Je te propose qu'on laisse la question de nos motivations respectives de côté. Après tout, on finit toujours par se répondre, non ? Les raisons sont-elles si importantes ? Sauf si tu as du mal à te passer de moi…_

 _Excuse-moi d'en douter mais vu que tu me reproches le délai de ma réponse précédente, j'en déduis que tu as dû guetter ma lettre avec impatience ? Promis, j'essaierai de ne plus te faire attendre si longtemps !_

 _C'est que je suis occupé, moi, Madame ! Occupé à survivre… Ma soirée avait été rude car, comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère et moi n'avons plus rien (merci pour ta sollicitude, d'ailleurs. Tu ne voudrais pas en toucher un mot au Pleureur de Trolls ?). Par conséquent, pour gagner de quoi vivre et payer loyer et factures, je travaille en plus de mon TIG. Au même endroit, pour la même chose, sauf que cette fois, je suis payé._

 _En fait, je bosse six heures par jour, cinq jours par semaine pour mon TIG et je preste quatre heures de plus pendant quatre jours pour me faire un peu d'argent (le cinquième étant réservé pour mes entretiens avec Luke). Remarque qu'il m'arrive aussi de travailler certains dimanches ou lundis selon les besoins… Ça me fait parfois de longues semaines mais je prends chaque Gallion qu'on veut bien me donner. Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de faire le difficile._

 _Ma mère essaie de m'aider comme elle peut mais elle n'avait jamais travaillé et ce n'est pas évident pour elle… Surtout que sa santé ne lui permet pas d'avoir une place fixe. Heureusement, elle est douée dans ce qu'elle fait et ses travaux ponctuels nous aident bien._

 _Et l'autre soir, nous avons eu un dégât des eaux et donc, les frais pour le type de la maintenance qui vont avec... Ce qui signifie heures sup, fatigue et tout…_

 _Enfin bref, je t'épargne les détails supplémentaires, je t'en ai assez dit comme ça ! La bonne nouvelle, cependant, c'est que j'ai fini mes heures de TIG à la fin de la semaine (grâce aux semaines de vacances qu'il me reste, notamment) mais comme j'ai besoin d'argent, je reste à Ste-Mangouste…_

 _Par contre, désolé de te décevoir mais d'après ma supérieure, ils comptent me changer de service… Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est le foutoir en gynéco et vu qu'ils ne seront plus obligés de me laisser dans le Service des patho (vu que je serai un employé « normal »), j'ai gagné le droit de migrer là-bas. Oh joie._

 _Donc, comme tu peux le voir, mes perspectives restent assez limitées… Comment pourrais-je me projeter dans de potentielles envies de carrière sachant que sans mon salaire, nous serions à la rue ? Je finirai sans doute ma vie à récurer des chiottes mais bon, ça pourrait être pire._

 _Bref, je vais quand même répondre à ton autre question directe avant de passer à un registre moins mélodramatique._

 _En effet, j'ai personnellement très peu côtoyé ma tante. Heureusement, j'aurais tendance à dire, car comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, elle n'était plus vraiment très stable à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Cependant, tu dois savoir que Lucius ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Je l'ai entendu la dénigrer durant toute mon enfance… Mais en parallèle, chaque fois que nous étions seuls, ma mère m'expliquait la femme que sa sœur était réellement._

 _Du moins pour elle. Elle m'a parlé de la vie injuste qu'elle avait vécue, contrainte d'épouser Rodolphus Lestrange quand Andromeda a fui pour épouser son moldu, justement. Des coups, des humiliations, des viols (je te rassure, elle ne rentrait pas dans les détails quand j'étais petit… disons que j'ai appris à déduire tout ça de ce que Lucius en disait). Ma mère me parlait de sa force, de la façon dont elle parvenait à se relever malgré tout ça, du fait qu'elle l'a toujours protégée._

 _D'après ma mère, elle a aussi convaincu notre grand-mère de ne pas chercher à se venger d'Andromeda. Elle n'en valait pas la peine, d'après elle… Je la voyais donc comme une sorte de martyr. Je n'avais évidemment pas une connaissance claire des atrocités qu'elle avait commises. J'en avais entendu parler, bien sûr, mais ma mère revenait toujours sur ses actes de bravoure et la façon dont le Maître l'avait prise sous son aile…_

 _A sa sortie d'Azkaban, j'ai effectivement pu me rendre compte qu'elle était totalement détraquée… Mais en même temps, elle s'est opposée à Lucius chaque fois qu'il a… perdu le contrôle face à elle. Je n'ai donc pas connu la personne qui avait torturé les Londubat jusqu'à la folie, non. Moi j'ai côtoyé celle qui protégeait ma mère en mon absence. C'est pour ça qu'elle est restée vivre au Manoir avec nous, pour servir de bouclier face à Lucius…_

 _En grandissant, il osait moins souvent s'en prendre à moi… Surtout quand j'ai commencé à maîtriser les Impardonnables, mais face à ma mère…_

 _Bref, j'ai dit que j'allais limiter le mélo donc on va passer à autre chose, ok ?_

 _Allez, pour basculer sur quelque chose de plus risible, et si on reparlait de ce cher Weasley ?_

 _Tu dis qu'il n'aurait pas sa place chez Poufsouffle car c'est pour les personnes loyales ? Tu réalises ce que ça implique, je suppose… Qu'est-ce que la Belette a bien pu faire comme connerie pour que même toi tu ne le défendes pas face à moi ? Non mais parce que de base, je n'ai déjà pas besoin « d'outils » pour m'en prendre à lui mais là, tu me sers mes futures insultes sur un plateau !_

 _Et tant qu'on parle de Weasley, sache que Potter n'est absolument pas mon genre… Trop maigrichon ! J'aime les gens qui ne font pas pitié (pour le lien avec Weasley, au cas où tu l'aurais loupé)._

 _Mais s'il cherche quelqu'un, il devrait tenter le coup avec Pansy, il a toujours été son petit fantasme honteux (elle me tuerait si elle savait que je te l'ai révélé, ah ah)._

 _Et pour rester avec mes amis (comme ça on aura fait le tour, hein), je n'en reviens pas que Théo m'ait caché un tel truc ! Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a eu absolument raison. Je ne l'aurais jamais compris à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, je vois sans problème ce qui a pu vous rapprocher. Si tu as de ses nouvelles avant moi, ne lui dis pas que je sais ! Laisse-moi le petit plaisir de le lui révéler, d'accord ?_

 _En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a eu une peine nettement plus légère que la mienne (dont le droit de quitter l'Angleterre, veinard !). Forcément, avec toi qui se déclare son amie, on ne partait pas sur les mêmes bases… Ce qui est plutôt équitable, je ne prétends pas le contraire. Mais je savoure déjà la petite vengeance que cette révélation va me permettre d'obtenir !_

 _Tiens j'y pense, mais tu dis à la fin de ta lettre que tu ne veux pas que Potter te surprenne à me répondre… Tu vis donc avec lui ? Et sa Belette à lui ? Que je vois si je peux donner de l'espoir à Pansy ou pas… (par Salazar, elle va vraiment finir par me dépecer si elle l'apprend !)._

 _Bon allez, je vais te laisser pour cette fois, je dois justement aller la retrouver (Pansy, pas la Belette de Potter). Pour une fois qu'on est libres en même temps, on compte bien en profiter !_

 _A bientôt et bon courage pour ton nouveau stage de demain._

 _._

 _ **Ton Connard Impulsif**_

 _(qui se dit qu'au final,_

 _il a de la chance d'être_

 _muté en gynéco)_

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Et non, toujours pas d'ouverture pour un **Drarry** , sorry-pas-sorry XD

 **Je tiens encore à vous remercier de nous suivre dans notre petit jeu** ! Alors oui, ils se confient pas mal mais vu qu' **on base notre histoire uniquement sur ces lettres** , on n'irait pas très loin s'ils ne se parlaient pas ;)

 **Merci aussi de prendre le temps de nous laisser votre avis** ! C'est peut-être une histoire mais il y a **deux personnes** derrière et on ne peut pas vraiment se dire ce qu'on pense de la lettre de l'autre au risque de se trahir... Je vous rappelle qu' **on ne se concerte pas sur le contenu de celles-ci** ! Donc **vos retours sont vraiment ce qui nous permet d'avoir un avis sur ce que l'on propose !**

 **RARA :**

 **Licornasse** (j'adooore ton pseudo !) :Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie de lire que ça te plait ! Quant au fait de savoir s'ils se reverront ou pas... Eh bien, on n'a rien prévu donc on verra où tout ça nous emmène (on a juste défini leur âge et la catégorie... Donc on est déterminées à aller vers la romance ;) )

Bises à vous et **Mery-Alice** devrait publier sa **réponse** ( **Lettre 10** ) dès demain.

 **A tout bientôt !**


	7. Lettre 11

Bonjour !

Avez-vous lu la **réponse** précédente d' **Hermione** ( **Lettre 10** ) sur le compte de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** ?

Si oui, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 1_ _er_ _août 2000_

 _._

 _Miss Tequila,_

 _Avant que tu ne t'emballes sur le délai de ma réponse, sache que ce n'était pas volontaire. Comme annoncé, j'ai fini mes heures de TIG et j'ai dû passer une tonne d'entretiens pour clôturer tout ça et travailler en parallèle. Heureusement, l'administration de Ste-Mangouste a bien voulu que je preste mes heures de nuit pour pouvoir « rendre des comptes » au Ministère mais je te laisse imaginer dans quel état j'ai fini ma semaine…_

 _Enfin, cette fois ça y est, c'est officiel. Drago Malefoy a payé sa dette à la société magique ! Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle ! Luke m'a proposé qu'on continue à se voir de manière occasionnelle pour poursuivre mon « travail d'introspection », comme il l'appelle, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter ou pas… Comme je te l'ai dit, il aime bien remuer la merde et il en a peut-être déjà assez fait comme ça…_

 _Tu sembles surprise de réaliser que Lucius était un salaud avec nous aussi. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair en parlant de ses pertes de contrôle et du fait que ma mère m'avait sauvé la vie… Enfin, je dis ça mais, une fois de plus, j'ai réalisé que son attitude n'était pas celle d'un père uniquement grâce à Luke. A l'époque de Poudlard, je t'aurais assuré qu'il était un excellent père et qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour faire d'un homme l'ado difficile que je pouvais être. La bonne blague._

 _Quand je te dis que j'hésite à poursuivre avec lui… Va savoir ce qu'il pourrait me faire réaliser d'autre ?_

 _Enfin bon. On va finir de faire le tour de ma situation comme ça on pourra passer à des choses plus… enfin moins… Tu vois, quoi !_

 _Ma mère n'a pas vraiment de gros soucis de santé. Sa vie n'est pas en jeu, quoi. Juste qu'elle se fatigue rapidement depuis qu'elle a dû s'interposer entre mon père et moi quand… Quand Dobby a été libéré, je crois bien. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire donc elle ne se plaint pas._

 _Comme moi, d'ailleurs. Désolé si je te donne cette impression quant à ma situation mais ça va, je gère. Oui, les semaines sont parfois longues mais au moins, je ne ressasse pas mes idées noires. Et puis il ne faut pas se leurrer, je ne suis pas un innocent condamné à tort non plus, hein ! Certes, j'ai été conditionné depuis tout petit à devenir Mangemort (pour faire court), mais j'ai vraiment fait ce qu'il m'a été reproché. Tu peux donc ranger tes badges, je ne suis pas un elfe à libérer !_

 _Et donc, au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, je ne souhaite pas que tu parles de ma situation au Pleureur de Trolls. Je m'en sortirai par moi-même, même si je ne sais pas encore trop comment._

 _Passer mes ASPIC en candidat libre ? Pourquoi pas… Mais tu te trompes, je n'étais pas si bon élève. Je me débrouillais, notamment en potions parce que Rogue me favorisait, mais rien de transcendant non plus. Je n'ai jamais aimé étudier. Pour moi, je n'en avais pas besoin._

 _Le seul truc pour lequel je n'étais pas trop mauvais et qui me plaisait vraiment, c'est le Quidditch. Mais comme tu t'en doutes certainement, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'y jouer. Mais je me tiens informé ! Je vais voir des matchs quand l'occasion se présente (et que mes moyens me le permettent), je lis les journaux… Enfin bon, pas de quoi secouer un niffleur non plus mais c'est l'un de mes rares petits bonheurs !_

 _Et pour en finir avec moi, je dirais que me confier fait du bien, tout simplement. Et comme tu n'essaies pas de me psychanalyser ni rien, ça aide (on n'avait pas dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de nos motivations profondes ?)._

 _En parlant de se confier, si tu souhaites me parler de Potter, sache que tu peux. Non pas que de nouveaux ragots à son sujet m'intéressent particulièrement mais comme je viens de te le dire, parler (ou écrire en l'occurrence) peut faire du bien. Et donc si tu en ressens le besoin, sache que tu peux le faire en toute sécurité. Tu n'as rien dit de négatif quant à mes confidences sur ma tante, c'est la moindre des choses que je te retourne la… délicatesse. Ne va pas en conclure pour autant que je suis délicat ! Je sais juste faire preuve de courtoisie ! (Raison qui fait que je ne relèverai pas ce que tu m'as confié sur Weasley non plus. Même si je dois bien t'avouer que ça ne me surprend pas le moins du monde.)_

 _Tant qu'on parle de Potter, je ne pense pas l'avoir revu depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, en fait, et j'avoue que sa condition physique me laisse totalement indifférent. Je repensais à ta théorie de relation secrète quand j'ai vu Pansy il y a quelques jours… Je la trouve plus épanouie depuis quelques temps et… je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais elle, elle fait ses heures de TIG au Ministère._

 _Imagine un peu, si en réalité, son petit fantasme honteux n'était plus un fantasme ? Si Potter est Auror, ils ont sans doute été amenés à se croiser ! Et là, bim, coup de foudre et tout, des ennemis de toujours qui finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de manière impromptue ? Ce serait trop drôle, ah ah._

 _Non, en fait. Pas du tout. Je crois que la solitude commence à me peser. Ou alors la fatigue de la semaine écoulée. Ce ne serait pas drôle en fait mais plutôt flippant ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Potter y survivrait cette fois, en plus… Pansy peut être redoutable ! Je parle par expérience et pourtant, ça n'a pas duré longtemps entre nous._

 _Et donc, en parlant de relation cachée, j'ai essayé d'occulter l'info, vu qu'apparemment tu aurais voulu l'effacer, mais je crois que c'était trop me demander. Toi-même tu sais ! Avoue que tu as eu l'infime espoir que je ne le relèverais pas ?_

 _Alors comme ça, Potter t'a surprise les jambes en l'air ?! Non mais franchement, je ne t'aurais pas imaginée en exhibitionniste ! Je reconnais que je paierais cher pour voir ça, ah ah. Miss Parfaite qui se fait surprendre en pleine action. C'est là que Potter a percuté que ça ne le faisait pas avec sa Belette ? Il a réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas que le missionnaire dans la vie et que son couple était chiant ?_

 _Non, franchement, j'ai trop d'idées marrantes qui me viennent en tête et si tu me révèles des trucs comme ça chaque fois que tu bois, je vais te faire livrer de la téquila régulièrement !_

 _Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Pour Théo, ne t'en fais pas. Il a toujours été secret, c'est un peu un mode de survie par chez nous. Ne va pas croire que parce que je me confie plutôt librement par écrit à toi que c'est la norme pour nous. Ne le prends pas personnellement. Normalement, on se voit la semaine prochaine, je te raconterai si tu veux ! Mais s'il est de passage dans le coin, tu devrais également avoir de ses nouvelles._

 _Pour ce qui est de ton choix de carrière, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Je pense, pour t'avoir côtoyée en classe pendant six ans, que tu pourrais faire un peu n'importe quoi (ne t'emballes pas, j'énonce juste un fait, je ne te complimente pas). Ce n'est pas forcément facile de savoir ce qu'on voudrait faire de sa vie… Surtout à notre âge et après ce qu'on a vécu. C'est vrai quoi, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous avons eu une adolescence normale. Si médicomage ne te convient pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras autre chose qui te correspondra mieux. Après tout, il n'y a pas urgence, non ? Et changer d'avis n'est pas un mal._

 _Je ne dis pas que tu dois abandonner tes études en cours, tu n'as peut-être simplement pas encore trouvé la spécialité qui te conviendrait, je dis juste que tu ne dois pas hésiter à changer d'avis si tu n'es pas convaincue par ce que tu fais._

 _Enfin, pour ce que peut valoir mon opinion à ce sujet… Après tout, je me contente de nettoyer les chiottes d'un hôpital et je n'ai aucune autre perspective d'avenir. En quoi mes propos seraient-ils pertinents ?_

 _Mais penses-y. Au final, on passe plus de temps à bosser qu'à faire autre chose, donc bon. Et toi, tu as le choix. Ne le gâches pas !_

 _Sur ce, je dois te laisser, il ne me reste plus que quelques heures de sommeil disponibles avant de devoir aller bosser… et même si j'ai un peu tendance à virer insomniaque, il faut quand même que je me repose._

 _A plus !_

 _ **Celui dont tu attends impatiemment des nouvelles**_

 _(et n'essaie même pas de nier,_

 _ça a été le tout premier point que_

 _tu as abordé dans ta lettre précédente._

 _Ça et visiblement le besoin que tu as_

 _que je te complimente !)_

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire vu que **la suite ne dépend pas de moi** , ah ah.

Ah si, je pense avoir définitivement écarté la perspective d'un Drarry, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

La **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 12** ) devrait normalement être pour **demain** chez **Mery-Alice**. Et donc, moi je reviendrai jeudi !

A bientôt et encore **mille mercis de nous suivre** dans cette aventure !


	8. Lettre 13

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 10** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Si non, foncez-y !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 13 août 2000_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _._

 _Je me permets d'utiliser ton prénom vu que tu as signé ta lettre ainsi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Sinon, bah, tant pis, c'est trop tard !_

 _J'ai pris un peu de temps pour te répondre car j'ai préféré éviter un autre vol longue portée à mon hibou… et parce que j'ai vu Théo hier et que j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait. Mais chaque chose en son temps !_

 _Tout d'abord, sache que je suis très heureux pour toi ! La situation avec tes parents n'est certes pas idéale mais, comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, tu as l'espoir qu'ils aillent mieux, à présent. Je peux comprendre que ça te fasse peur mais bon, tu es une Gryffondor, non ? Tu as dû faire face à bien pire dans la vie et ce n'est pas si peu qui va avoir raison de toi._

 _Je suis conscient que le problème est bien plus personnel que ce à quoi tu as dû faire face mais je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras très bien, comme toujours. Que pensent tes amis à ce sujet ? Et pourquoi ne comptes-tu y retourner que l'an prochain ? Il y a d'autres périodes de congés scolaires, dans l'année… Je sais que je ne suis plus concerné par ça mais je m'en souviens très bien !_

 _Bref, j'ai bon espoir pour toi. D'ailleurs, coïncidence amusante mais savais-tu que nous avions une elfe du nom de Poupy ? Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue… Le Ministère l'a « saisie » comme si elle était l'un de nos biens. Enfin, a priori elle devrait avoir trouvé une famille plus sympa à servir, c'est toujours ça de pris._

 _Figure-toi qu'à quelques jours près, tu aurais dû attendre ton retour pour recevoir ma lettre précédente. En effet, avant d'avoir fini ma peine, j'étais sous restriction postale. Mon hibou n'aurait jamais pu te trouver sans avoir connaissance de ta localisation précise. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'ai pu t'écrire directement que lorsque tu m'as communiqué ton adresse. Sans ça, j'aurais toujours dû passer par Luke pour t'écrire (jusqu'à la fin de ma peine, en tout cas)._

 _Avoue que tu aurais été triste de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles ! Tu le dis toi-même, tu te soucies de moi. Et tu t'inquiètes de mes délais de réponse. Et tu t'excuses de me faire attendre. Et tu te demandes ce que je pense de toi, cherchant des compliments dans mes mots… Avoue que tu m'aimes bien ! Mais, hé, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis un cœur à prendre, hein ?_

 _En parlant du souci que tu te fais pour moi, je te remercie pour ta proposition d'intervenir auprès de Shacklebolt mais je vais la décliner. Je ne nie pas la tentation que ça représente pour moi mais tu comprends, ma fierté est tout ce qu'il me reste. Ils m'ont tout pris et je ne les laisserai pas me la prendre également. Alors oui, c'est certainement une marque d'arrogance mais je garde ce que je peux._

 _Mais je te remercie malgré tout de l'aide que tu m'apportes. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais ces échanges épistolaires prennent de l'importance, pour moi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais j'ai décidé de l'accepter._

 _Et je commence aussi un peu à te connaître, Miss Mêle-Tout ! Tu crois que je t'ai parlé de la proposition de Luke en toute innocence ? Je savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de me donner ton avis. Et pour le coup, je pense que tu as raison. Sortez les plumes, notez la date et appelez la presse ! Moi, Drago Malefoy, ait finalement reconnu que tu avais raison. Je n'ai que 20 ans et j'espère ne pas finir ma vie où je suis… Il va donc falloir que je me sorte les doigts du cul pour ça et que je décide de ce que je veux faire à la place._

 _Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Luke… Car pour savoir ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je vais devoir apprendre à connaître celui que je suis réellement. Et donc accepter de parler de mon passé (donc non, je ne te dirai pas à quoi sont liées mes insomnies)._

 _Mais promis, si un jour je me décide à passer mes ASPIC, je te laisserai te mêler de mes révisions. A défaut d'accepter l'aide que tu proposes de m'apporter auprès de Shacklebolt, je peux toujours accepter celle-ci._

 _Niveau vol, sache que j'y travaille ! A présent que je suis payé pour chaque heure que je preste, je peux essayer d'économiser un peu pour m'offrir un balai. Rien de trop haut de gamme, malheureusement, mais quelque chose de suffisamment stable pour pouvoir voler en toute sécurité. J'ai bon espoir d'y arriver rapidement, surtout que ma mère a reçu une nouvelle commande de Brodette (de chez Tissard et Brodette)._

 _Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais ma mère est particulièrement douée pour la broderie. C'était l'un de ses passe-temps à l'époque où on avait encore le luxe d'avoir du « temps à passer ». Et donc, elle reçoit de temps en temps des commandes de la boutique pour certaines pièces sur mesure._

 _Je me souviens en effet que tu voles comme un manche (ce qui est un comble quand on sait que c'est une partie capitale d'un balai !). Par contre, tu as eu la chance de pouvoir voler à dos de dragon et ça, c'est vraiment classe ! Pour le coup, je reconnais volontiers que je suis jaloux. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment dans le cadre d'une promenade de santé mais l'expérience doit quand même être assez impressionnante !_

 _Comme ça, Potter a eu une période sombre après la guerre ? Bagarres, je veux bien le croire, j'ai encore des traces de son Sectumsempra… (et entre violents, vous vous reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est bien une allusion au jour où tu m'as frappé !). Par contre, drogues et alcool… je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi. Et bizarrement, je ne le juge pas, non. Au contraire. Plus tu m'en révèles sur lui, plus je trouve qu'on a des points communs… Ce qui est plutôt effrayant ! Tous les deux trahis par ceux censés être nos mentors, conditionnés dans nos choix depuis tous petits, tendance à l'autodestruction… Ouais, c'est carrément flippant !_

 _Enfin, lui était du bon côté et bien entouré, il a pu s'en sortir. Qui sait ce que je serais devenu avec une Hermione Granger à mes côtés pour m'épauler et m'éviter de faire n'importe quoi ? Ou mieux, imagine comment aurait fini Potter avec des amis aussi bêtes que Crabbe et Goyle ?! Remarque, il avait déjà Weasley, tu n'as fait que compenser…_

 _Et donc, sa rouquine l'a quitté parce que vous dormiez ensemble, c'est ça ? Ah, les Weasley et leur fichue tendance à ne vouloir comprendre que ce qui les intéresse… Ils manquent totalement de… nuances… Mais ce n'est pas nouveau !_

 _Mais pour Pansy, je plaisantais, hein ! Et si tu commences à soupçonner que ça puisse être vrai, LÀ, tu me fais peur ! Mais grave ! Y a des choses qui ne sont pas censées se mélanger. Comme du lait et de l'huile. Ou elle et lui ! Beurk ! Promets-moi de m'en parler si tu en sais plus, je tâterai le terrain de mon côté également._

 _Pour rester sur Pansy, je dirais « loupé ! ». Elle me tournait effectivement autour à Poudlard mais j'avais d'autres trucs à gérer. C'est après nos procès qu'on s'est un peu fréquentés… On avait tous les deux un trop plein à évacuer, tu comprends ? Mais on s'est rapidement rendus compte qu'on n'était pas faits pour être un couple. Depuis, on a développé une sorte d'amitié un peu bizarre mais qui nous correspond plutôt bien._

 _Quitte à parler de cul, hein, soyons francs, revenons sur ta putain de révélation. Davies ? Roger Davies ?! Mais c'est quoi ton fichu problème avec les mecs, Granger ?! Krum, McLaggen, Weasley et maintenant Davies ?! Tu sais que tu devrais peut-être songer à consulter également ?_

 _Et je vais répondre à ta question ! La personne qui devrait être la plus gênée par la situation, c'est toi, quoi ! Roger Davies, franchement ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu… brrr !_

 _Oh, et évidemment, petite cachotière, j'en ai oublié un dans le lot… Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu Théo, hier._

 _Alors comme ça, vous aviez juste sympathisés à la bibliothèque durant notre sixième année, hein ? Effectivement, il ne l'a pas nié quand je l'ai mis devant le fait accompli (j'ai par contre refusé catégoriquement de lui révéler mes sources) mais il a été un peu plus… explicite, concernant ce que vous étudiiez…_

 _Et donc, je comprends d'autant mieux pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé avant que je le mette devant le fait accompli. Mais je te rassure, au final, il avait plus l'air satisfait qu'honteux. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je « gâche » ses souvenirs avec des remarques déplacées… (il ne me connaît pas si mal, au final, ah ah)._

 _Sinon, il va bien. Je crois qu'il ne compte pas spécialement revenir vivre définitivement en Angleterre, il a l'air de se plaire en Irlande… Tant mieux pour lui ! Mais va savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?_

 _Pour ta carrière, ton prochain stage t'envoie dans quel service, au fait ? Je ne sais pas, en fait je t'aurais bien vue dans la recherche… Un truc qui permettrait de faire progresser les choses et ne pas te contenter de faits établis._

 _Mais bon, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sûr que tu géreras ça très bien une fois que tu seras sûre de toi !_

 _Bon allez, comme c'est dimanche et que c'est jour de repos, j'ai promis à ma mère qu'on irait se promener. Elle n'ose plus vraiment sortir seule, malheureusement…_

 _A plus !_

 _D._

 _(qui ne sait plus vraiment_

 _comment signer ses lettres…)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et oui, il a décidé d'arrêter de se chercher des excuses, le petit. **Il a envie/besoin de lui parler, il le fait, tout simplement**.

Celles et ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire savent que **j'aime bien changer de Drago d'une fic à l'autre** (et mes autres personnages aussi, d'ailleurs). Enfin, j'essaie toujours de correspondre aux livres (pour moi, il a clairement un côté "petit merdeux") mais un coup il est pro-Mangemort, un coup il ne l'a jamais été, il a déconstruit ses préjugés après la guerre avant le Dramione, c'est le Dramione qui le fait changer...

Bref, **je joue avec les nuances** et là, j'aime bien mon Drago un peu paumé qui se raccroche à Hermione parce qu'elle est... eh bien, sympa avec lui. Un lien avec son passé sans analyse (je crois que j'ai avancé ça dans une lettre précédente, non ?).

Enfin voilà ^^

 **Demain** , ce sera au tour de **Mery-Alice** de publier la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 14** ).

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et encore **merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerte/fav** !

 **Des bisous !**


	9. Lettre 15

Bonjour !

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 14** ) sur le compte de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** ?

J'ai **quelque chose d'important à vous dire au sujet de cette fic** donc on se retrouve à la fin de la lettre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 16 août 2000_

 _._

 _Miss Perverse,_

 _._

 _Désolé, mais celle-là, j'étais obligée de la faire ! Tu sais qu'il y a un nombre d'allusions sexuelles relativement élevé dans ta précédente lettre ?! Genre, vraiment pas mal ?_

 _Déjà, sur mon amitié avec Pansy. Je te dis qu'elle est un peu particulière et tout de suite, il faut que tu penses à ça ? Eh bien non, Madame ! Désolé de te décevoir mais il n'y a plus rien de ce genre entre elle et moi. J'ai dit qu'elle était particulière simplement parce qu'on a beau être amis, je ne partage pas vraiment mes états d'âme avec elle. Ni elle avec moi. Pas comme avec toi…_

 _A propos de Pansy, j'insiste pour avoir toutes les infos que tu pourrais obtenir sur une potentielle relation avec Potter. Elle m'a personnellement invité à aller, je cite, « me faire mettre », quand j'ai tenté de tâter le terrain… Tu devrais avoir plus de chances avec Potter ! Surtout si tu lui parles de tes parents avant pour le faire culpabiliser un peu !_

 _Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter à ce sujet… Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas ? Je ne crois pas que te morfondre sur la situation soit la solution ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois déstabilisée par leurs projets d'adoption, surtout que tu commençais tout juste à avoir l'espoir de les retrouver vraiment. Mais personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait incompatible. Tu dis toi-même que tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients s'ils se souvenaient de toi. En quoi le fait que tu tentes de raviver leurs souvenirs devrait changer ça ?_

 _Je sais pertinemment que nos situations familiales ne sont pas comparables mais je ne comprends pas… Enfin, je m'embrouille peut-être mais se souvenir de toi les perturbera de toute façon, non ? Le fait qu'ils aient adopté un autre enfant entre temps ne changera rien… Mis à part pour cet enfant, peut-être. Mais avec ce que tu m'as dit sur eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils le renverraient à l'orphelinat ! Tu crois vraiment que tes parents prendraient mieux la nouvelle du sort que tu leur as lancé s'ils restaient « seuls » ?_

 _Pourquoi veux-tu leur rendre leurs souvenirs, au juste ? Pour eux ou pour toi ? Là est la question. Si tu veux le faire pour eux, alors leurs projets annexes ne devraient en rien changer ta détermination._

 _Je suis désolé si je te bouscule avec mes remarques, d'autant plus que tu ne m'as absolument pas demandé mon avis, mais je pensais que quelqu'un devait te le dire… Surtout si tu ne comptes en parler à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Après, tu en fais ce que tu veux !_

 _Et tant que j'aborde ce point, je te conseillerais quand même de ne rien cacher à Potter. Apparemment, vous tenez sincèrement l'un à l'autre et tu as toujours été là pour lui. Laisse-lui l'occasion de l'être pour toi. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Tu as fait tes choix à l'époque et tu as décidé de le suivre sans lui demander son avis (enfin, je suppose). Ce n'est donc pas à toi de décider non plus dans quelle mesure il a le droit de t'épauler ou pas._

 _Putain, je crois que Luke commence sérieusement à déteindre sur moi ! Une fois de plus, je suis désolé si tu trouves mes conseils (non-sollicités) déplacés._

 _D'ailleurs, si on changeait de sujet, hein ? Et qu'on en revenait à nos griffons ? On parlait de l'attirance maladroitement refoulée que tu as pour moi, à la base, non ?_

 _Et donc pour répondre à ta question, même si tu fais celle qui s'en fiche, non, je n'ai personne de stable dans ma vie. Certaines filles partagent mon lit (c'est d'ailleurs tout un challenge de les ramener chez moi sans que ma mère ne le sache, mais j'ai développé une technique plutôt efficace) mais rien de plus durable. Je ne pense pas qu'elles seraient très nombreuses à vouloir se projeter dans quelque chose de sérieux avec moi… De toute façon, aucune d'elle ne m'en a donné l'envie, pour l'instant. Comme ça, la question ne se pose même pas._

 _En attendant, comme tu dis, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien (et je t'assure qu'elles en ont largement, du bien). Tu peux donc être rassurée, tu ne risques pas de voir débarquer chez toi une petite amie jalouse. De toute façon, je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu saurais la recevoir avec… panache !_

 _Je tiens à souligner que si je te parle de ça, c'est juste parce que tu as jugé pertinent de me faire l'étalage de tes conquêtes. Il va falloir apprendre à faire preuve de discrétion, Madame, ou alors trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te soulager, si ça te titille tant que ça… Remarque, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle tu souhaites aller voir Théo ?_

 _Pour ta gouverne, il ne m'avait absolument pas précisé que vous aviez couché ensemble, loin de là. Il m'avait juste parlé de quelques baisers échangés… Mais à présent que tu sais que tu as goûté à un Serpentard, ça change carrément les représentations que j'ai de toi ! Ne lui remets pas mon bonjour, hein, si tu le vois. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes en contact._

 _Je te précise que je n'en ai pas honte, loin de là. J'ai juste envie de garder un peu quelque chose pour moi, pour changer… Ma vie a été étalée aux yeux de tous pendant deux ans et pouvoir récupérer un peu d'intimité est un luxe que j'avais oublié._

 _Ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi Potter ne te parle pas de sa relation cachée… Enfin, tu as l'air assez sûre de toi quand tu affirmes que c'est le cas. Quelle est ton autre théorie, sinon ? J'avoue que je conçois toujours difficilement le Pansy/Potter, même si elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de s'en couper une tranche (si elle n'avait pas déjà couché avec moi, je dirais qu'elle a des goûts bizarres !)._

 _Pour mes ASPIC, une fois de plus tu t'emballes ! Je t'ai dit que si je finissais par l'envisager, je te laisserais me préparer un planning de révisions. Mais je n'en suis pas encore là ! Mais bon, comme tu as l'air surexcitée par cette idée, sache que je n'étais pas mauvais en Potions, Astronomie et Divination… Même si pour cette dernière matière, ce n'était pas très difficile vu les pseudos compétences mystiques de Trelawney. De base, j'avais aussi Défense contre les forces du mal, mais là, vu mes antécédents, ça ressemble plutôt à une mauvaise blague. Sortilèges et Métamorphose aussi, évidemment. Mais forcément, vu les profs qui donnaient ces cours, je ne partais pas gagnant… Surtout avec ma sixième année plutôt chaotique et ma septième encadrée par des profs incompétents._

 _Mais bon, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! Donc ne t'emballes pas, Miss Grosse-Tête ! (Remarque, c'est ainsi assorti avec tes chevilles enflées, ah ah)._

 _Et non, je n'avais pas poursuivi Soins aux créatures magiques, au cas où tu en douterais. Après avoir failli perdre un bras en troisième année, j'ai arrêté dès que j'ai pu ! Non mais franchement, je sais que c'est un de tes amis, mais as-tu déjà vu prof plus dangereux que ce balourd d'Hagrid ? Bon, ok, je veux bien reconnaître que l'hippogriffe ne méritait pas d'être mis à mort pour autant, mais quand même !_

 _Si ses cours avaient été intéressants, nous aurions été plus nombreux à les poursuivre ! Mais je maintiens malgré tout que tu es une violente. La preuve, tu avoues toi-même que tu m'aurais frappé plusieurs fois à Poudlard si tu en avais eu l'occasion !_

 _Alors que moi, j'imaginais juste ton amitié… (oui, je fais très bien la victime, c'est l'un de mes nombreux talents) Surtout que si j'en crois ce que tu me dis, tu fais un excellent Doudou. Tu loues tes services, par hasard ? Remarque, la période des vacances scolaires touche à sa fin, je devrais donc dormir à nouveau un peu mieux… Je dormais toujours mieux à Poudlard que chez moi et c'est plus ou moins resté._

 _Enfin, pour répondre à ta dernière question, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu mon balai… Aux dernières nouvelles, je pense qu'il est encore à Poudlard vu que je l'avais pris avec moi pour ma dernière année mais jamais personne n'a voulu me répondre quand j'ai demandé après. Comme pour Poupy, quoi._

 _A ce sujet, c'est vrai que tu as toujours été un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de défendre les intérêts des elfes ! A se demander ce que tu fiches en médicomagie plutôt qu'en droit, en fait… Tu ne voulais pas officialiser ton Service d'Aide aux Elfes Opprimés, ou un truc du genre ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à trouver ta spécialisation, parce que ta vocation n'est pas d'agir à Ste-Mangouste mais au Ministère même !_

 _Sinon, la balade avec ma mère était sympa. Nous sommes juste allés dans un parc de Glastonbury qu'elle aime bien, rien de transcendant mais ça la rend heureuse alors voilà…_

 _Sur ces derniers mots, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai dû faire des heures sup pour remplacer un collègue absent et il commence à se faire tard… J'espère que mon hibou ne te réveillera pas !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _ **D.**_

 _(qui est quand même ravi_

 _d'apprendre que nos échanges_

 _t'importent également)_

* * *

Comme annoncé au début de la lettre, j'ai **une chose importante** à vous dire au sujet de cette fiction.

Mery-Alice et moi avons pas mal d' **avance dans nos lettres** mais je ne vous dirai pas au juste dans quelle mesure (je vous confirme cependant que nous n'intervenons pas quant au contenu des lettres que nous nous envoyons mais comme nous ne pouvons pas nous dire directement ce que nous en pensons, nous écrivons pour ça et donc, ça défile).

Bref, c'est ce qui explique que le **Rating de la fic va passer de T à M** (ah ah). Mais surtout, nous voulions vous prévenir qu'à un moment donné, **la problématique du viol va être abordée. Le crime en tant que tel ne sera pas décrit,** je vous rassure, **mais nous allons en parler**. De manière plus approfondie que concernant Bellatrix.

 **Si pour une raison qui ne regarde que vous, vous préférez être prévenu-e quand on se rapprochera plus sérieusement de ce passage, n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler.**

Voilà, c'était l'annonce plus sérieuse du jour...

* * *

Sinon, **qu'avez-vous pensé de cette lettre ?** Non mais vous aviez vu le nombre de perches tendues ?! **Pour Théo** , j'avoue avoir dit à Mery-Alice, en lui envoyant la lettre précédente, que ce n'était pas parce que Drago disait quelque chose que c'était vrai. Elle est partie sur la première fois d'Hermione mais elle aurait pu nier aussi. Mouahaha.

Que pensez-vous de **sa réaction à l'annonce du désir de ses parents d'adopter** ?

Et sinon, **il est bien célibataire** , le petit chat (Coucou Damelith ^^).

J'espère que **le contenu de cette lettre vous a plu** et que nos échanges continuent à vous plaire également.

 **Merci mille fois pour tous vos retours et à lundi pour moi et demain pour la réponse d'Hermione (Lettre 16) !**

 **RARA :**

 **Lily :** Merci beaucoup !

Cœurs sur vous !


	10. Lettre 17

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 16** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 19 août 2000_

 _._

 _Madame l'Allumeuse (toi-même tu sais !),_

 _._

 _Alors comme ça, tu aimerais que je te montre comment je fais rentrer des filles chez moi à l'insu de ma mère et vérifier à quel point elles prennent leur pied entre mes bras ? Si tu insistes, je pourrais peut-être envisager de te montrer tout ça… mais tu devras être très gentille pour ça, je n'accorde pas mes faveurs à n'importe qui !_

 _Et non, je ne suis pas vantard. J'ai toujours été habile de mes mains, Granger, ce n'est pas pour rien que je jouais comme attrapeur ! Et là, je te vois venir à 15 kilomètres… Oui, Potter m'a toujours battu mais non, ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais mauvais pour autant._

 _En parlant de Potter et de son potentiel attrait pour les «balles » d'attrapeur, si ce n'est pas Pansy sa relation secrète, ce serait peut-être bien Harper… D'après Pansy, il bosse au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques et tu serais surprise d'apprendre ce qu'il peut se passer dans certains vestiaires… Préviens-moi si tu apprends quoi que ce soit ! (Et pour Pansy, inviter quelqu'un à aller « se faire mettre » est aussi courant que dire « bonjour », donc rien de significatif, non)._

 _Non mais franchement, là je vois déjà ton air offusqué face à mes insinuations… (qui sont bien ce que tu penses, hein, mais c'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale) Dis-moi , qui a fait l'étalage des qualités de l'autre, dans sa lettre ? Qui remet en doute les aptitudes sexuelles de l'autre ? Qui a dit « j'avoue, je t'aime bien » ou « oui, je me soucie de toi » ? Qui reconnait avoir l'esprit mal-tourné ?_

 _Et tu oses prétendre que ça ne te titille pas ? Je crois que ce pauvre Théo ne va pas avoir une minute pour penser ce weekend… Essaie de le ménager un peu quand même parce que si je me fie à ses dernières confidences, il n'a pas trop l'habitude de faire face à tant de fougue !_

 _Et tant qu'on en est sur Théo (ou sous, hein, je ne sais pas quelles sont tes préférences, après tout), je dirai juste que vous avez eu tort pour la biblio… il y avait vraiment des endroits très… stimulants là-bas !_

 _Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, il a toujours été un peu plan-plan sur la question donc il ne fallait sans doute pas trop lui en demander._

 _Bon, trêve de badinage ! Sinon tu risquerais de finir par débarquer chez moi pour me supplier de... te faire à manger… hé hé (ce que je fais très bien, cela dit en passant)._

 _Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu t'es secouée par rapport à tes parents ! Je n'aime pas la Granger mollassonne et défaitiste que ta dernière lettre laissait entrevoir, ça ne te ressemble tellement pas ! Tu es une battante, quoi ! Depuis quand tu te laisses abattre par un petit imprévu de rien du tout ?!_

 _Par contre, j'étais persuadé d'avoir pris des gants, en te répondant, justement… Donc je suis finalement plutôt soulagé que tu ne t'en formalises pas._

 _Tu as bien fait d'en parler à Potter. Vous n'êtes pas le genre d'amis qui vous cachez des trucs, ce serait dommage de changer ça…_

 _Pour mon amitié avec Pansy, comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes des Sang-Pur à lignée Serpentard. On nous a tout simplement appris à être méfiants les uns envers les autres. Ce n'est pas facile de se défaire de ces habitudes… Avec toi, c'est différent car je sais que tu ne te serviras pas de ce que je te confie contre moi. Enfin pas publiquement ou pour en tirer avantage, quoi, vu que tu ne te prives pas pour te moquer (Miss-Pas-Si-Parfaite-Que-Ça)._

 _Je pense, au final, que c'est ce que j'aime dans nos échanges, la liberté de pouvoir être moi, tout simplement. Tu dois être la seule à vraiment me connaitre, qualités (que tu as reconnues) comme défauts (que tu as subis de front) et pourtant, tu continues à me répondre, quoi que je te dise._

 _Et c'est reposant et libérateur et… je ne sais pas. Ça fait du bien, ça me fait du bien (je l'ai enfin reconnu, on dirait !)._

 _Luke me disait l'autre jour que je semblais moins en colère depuis quelques temps… Mais pas résigné pour autant, au contraire ! Je lui ai vaguement parlé de la possibilité de passer mes ASPIC en candidat libre, comme tu l'as suggéré, même si je ne sais pas trop ce que j'en ferais après les avoir obtenus. Il a semblé vraiment optimiste. Pour lui, c'est un signe que je commence à laisser le passé derrière moi et à me pardonner…_

 _Il pense que c'est pour ça que, jusqu'à présent du moins, je n'acceptais pas la possibilité de faire autre chose de ma vie. Parce que je me punissais moi-même pour mes actes passés. Je ne sais pas trop dans quelle mesure c'est vrai mais ce serait hypocrite de ma part de prétendre que le fait que toi, tu puisses me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait n'a eu aucun effet sur moi…_

 _Tu te rends compte que c'est en fait la 17_ _e_ _lettre que nous échangeons en un mois et demi ? Comment pourrais-je affirmer sans mentir que ces courriers n'ont aucune influence sur ma vie ? S'ils me laissaient indifférent, j'aurais arrêté de te répondre depuis longtemps… Et je suppose que toi aussi… ?_

 _Enfin bref… Pour la Divination, je suis d'accord avec toi, ce cours était d'une inutilité absolue ! Mais c'était des points facilement gagnés (et c'était surtout la mort de Potter que je prédisais… avec plein d'autres catastrophes pour les Gryffondor en général. Va savoir pourquoi mais Trelawney adorait ça !)._

 _Bien sûr qu'Arithmancie aurait été plus utile mais ce n'est pas une option que j'ai prise. Je l'ai pas mal regretté en sixième année, d'ailleurs… Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire qui appartient aujourd'hui au passé (entre nous, je reste soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts, ce soir-là… A part Dumbledore, bien sûr, mais nous savons à présent qu'il était condamné…)._

 _Pour Hagrid, je n'en démordrai pas ! J'avais 13 ans, Granger, 13 ! J'étais un gosse, nous l'étions tous ! Bien sûr qu'il avait donné des consignes de sécurité, mais nous étions bien trop jeunes pour faire face à un tel animal. J'ai déjà reconnu qu'il ne méritait pas d'être mis à mort mais je maintiens qu'il n'aurait jamais dû nous mettre face à ce danger. Un enseignant n'est pas supposé baser son cours sur la maturité d'enfants de 13 ans._

 _Pour McGo et Flitwick, tu es naïve, tu sais ? Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas autant de parti-pris que Rogue a pu l'être (personne n'était aussi partial que Rogue). Mais c'étaient des membres de l'Ordre et j'étais un enfant de Mangemort puis Mangemort moi-même. Comment veux-tu qu'ils n'aient pas eu le moindre a priori à mon sujet ? Ne te berce pas d'illusions ! Je sais que tu idolâtres McGo mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle m'a retiré bien plus de points de manière arbitraire que ce que tu peux croire. Sans parler des retenues (bon, toutes n'étaient pas injustifiées mais il y en a eu !)._

 _Mais je ne m'en plains pas, mes années à Poudlard restent les plus belles que j'ai vécues. Tout n'était pas rose mais c'était vraiment une période à part. Malgré le favoritisme affligeant dont les Gryffondor étaient pourvus (n'essaie même pas de nier ce point ! J'ai une liste d'exemples tellement longue que tes revendications pour les elfes ressembleraient à une liste de courses à côté)._

 _Pourrais-tu te renseigner discrètement sur les modalités pour passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre ? McGo est devenue directrice et je n'ai pas très envie de la solliciter directement… Attention ! Je ne dis pas que je suis décidé, hein, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de s'informer « au cas où », non ?_

 _Et si tu pouvais m'avoir un retourneur de temps, là, ça m'arrangerait, ah ah. Je me disais bien que tu cachais un truc en troisième ! Le fait que ce soit un retourneur explique bien des choses. Et tu vas encore m'affirmer que vous n'étiez pas favorisés ?! Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien !_

 _En parlant de faveur… Pour Poupy, j'aimerais juste savoir si elle est dans une chouette famille, rien de plus. Je trouverais dommage qu'elle ait fini par échapper à mon père pour finir dans un endroit encore pire !_

 _Oh, et si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te lâches si facilement dans tes lettres, c'est juste parce que tu m'aimes bien, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! Oui donc en fait, si, c'est de ma faute. Désolé d'être irrésistible mais je n'y peux rien (donc non, ce n'est pas ma faute… Rah, je me perds dans ma magnificence, comment pourrais-tu t'y retrouver ?!)._

 _Allez, je vais devoir aller bosser… C'est quand même dingue qu'avec tout ce temps qu'on passe tous les deux à Ste-Mangouste, on ne se soit jamais croisés ?_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui se demande si,_

 _au final, tu n'as pas envie_

 _qu'on se rencontre, toi…)_

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Je profite pour faire une petite précision car certaines reviews ne m'ont pas semblé très... En ce qui concerne **Théo** , Drago n'a absolument pas manipulé Hermione pour qu'elle se dévoile. Théo ne lui avait parlé que des baisers et c'est juste ça qu'il insinuait dans sa lettre. Il parle aussi de Krum et McLaggen, il ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu le faire avec eux tous (et quand bien même ça ne regarderait qu'elle hein ^^). Enfin, Drago peut être manipulateur mais là, il ne l'était pas. Voili voilou !

Sinon, **que pensez-vous de la lettre du jour** ? C'est moi où ils se chauffent un peu, ces deux-là ? ah ah

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça.

Belle journée à vous et à **demain** chez **Mery-Alice** pour lire la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 18** ).

Merci encore pour vos reviews !


	11. Lettre 19

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 18** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 23 août 2000_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _._

 _Je ne vais évidemment pas commencer ma lettre par ce que tu aimerais… Visiblement, tu n'attends que ça mais je ne suis pas pressé… pour l'instant, du moins !_

 _Bref, je trouve ça bien que tu retournes en Australie dès le mois de décembre pour voir tes parents. C'est important et si tu ne mènes pas ce projet à bien, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Ce ne sera pas facile mais les choses vraiment importantes le sont rarement._

 _C'est bien aussi que Potter vienne avec toi. Ce que tu me dis sur son côté Serpentard ne m'étonne absolument pas. Pour survivre comme il a réussi à le faire, il a forcément en lui des qualités qui auraient plu à Salazar ! Bien sûr, tu es nettement plus intelligente que lui et je sais très bien que sans toi_ , _il serait mort étouffé par un filet du diable dès sa première année (ou directement été bouffé par le chien à trois têtes ?). Oui, je me suis documenté un minimum, je l'avoue, mais là n'est pas la question._

 _Sans toi à ses côtés pour protéger ses arrières, il aurait fait n'importe quoi, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet mais c'est évident également que sans sa tendance à faire n'importe quoi, vous seriez encore en train de chercher les horcruxes. On associe souvent les Gryffondor à une tendance à la témérité mais être prêt à prendre tous les risques pour parvenir à atteindre ses objectifs est clairement Serpentard._

 _Il y a aussi sa fichue tendance à s'obstiner à faire ses coups en douce… Crois-tu que j'ignore qu'il a passé plus de temps que n'importe qui à errer dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu ? Sa tentative de faire évacuer un dragon en douce ? Sa manie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ? Les cours particuliers avec Lupin ? Votre satanée A.D. ? Et la liste est encore longue !_

 _Bien sûr, tu vas me dire qu'il avait d'excellentes raisons de faire ce qu'il a fait à chaque fois mais le résultat est le même, Potter agissait en douce. Point. Et il recevait des points pour Gryffondor pour ça. Et tu vas me dire que c'était équitable ? Ton entêtement est vraiment risible !_

 _N'oublions pas non plus que les Potter ont été Sang-Pur pendant pas mal de temps et qu'il y a donc eu de nombreux Serpentard parmi eux. Il aurait été réparti chez nous que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné !_

 _Mais bon, je ne t'écris pas pour parler de lui. Tu vas encore t'imaginer n'importe quoi._

 _Concernant mon propre sentiment de culpabilité, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Luke, quand je te lis, et c'est assez déroutant ! J'entends bien ce que lui et toi essayez de me dire mais entre l'entendre, le comprendre, l'assimiler et l'accepter, il y a encore plusieurs étapes que je n'arrive pas à franchir. Par contre, je suis conscient à présent que je suis dans le processus et c'est déjà pas mal, non ?_

 _A ce sujet… C'était l'objet initial de ma toute première lettre et j'admets enfin que je ne me suis pas exécuté comme je l'aurais dû. Je devais t'écrire pour m'excuser et aujourd'hui, je veux bien reconnaître que c'était plutôt foireux. Visiblement, tu ne m'en veux pas (plus ?) mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire comme si mon attitude passée était normale. Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas._

 _Je pense que depuis ma première lettre, tu as un peu mieux cerné celui que j'étais avant et celui que je suis aujourd'hui… Comme tu peux le voir, enfin j'espère, je ne suis plus vraiment le même. Même si je serai sans doute toujours un Connard impulsif. Les gens ne peuvent pas changer radicalement ce qu'ils sont._

 _Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui, je te présente (enfin) mes plus sincères excuses pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée durant notre scolarité. C'était totalement injustifié et je n'avais aucun droit de me comporter de la sorte avec toi._

 _Et tu as beau me dire, par rapport à tout ce que j'ai fait durant cette période, que je n'avais que 16 (ou 17 ans), j'ai décidé de ne plus me chercher d'excuses pour justifier mes actes. C'est ce que je faisais à l'époque et ça ne m'a pas réussi, loin de là. Tenter d'occulter tout ça ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé, au contraire. Bon, je ne dis pas que je vais y arriver du premier coup mais si je veux espérer… progresser, il faut que j'accepte tout ce qui fait mon histoire._

 _Bon, on repart dans des trucs un peu trop personnels, là, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tu sais que ta lettre est tombée à pic, hier ? Je devais justement voir Pansy. J'ai donc pu lui parler de Potter ! Et je peux donc t'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas fait que jouer à la bataille explosive. Et avec ce qu'elle m'a dit (je t'épargne les détails, vu qu'apparemment ça ne t'intéresse pas), je peux dès à présent t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne fantasmes pas sur Potter comme tu fantasmes sur moi._

 _La première raison, et la plus évidente, c'est qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne me considères pas comme ton frère. C'est quand même une nuance capitale nous concernant._

 _Ensuite, apparemment, Potter est nettement plus rapide que moi. Et non, je ne parle pas de la vitesse à laquelle il réussissait à attraper le vif d'or ! Tu m'accuses de t'avoir mis des pensées limites incestueuses en tête mais je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est toi qui as l'esprit mal placé (ça a d'ailleurs été déterminé dans des lettres précédentes, ça, non ?)._

 _Sache en tout cas que je ne déduis rien de spécial de tous tes sous-entendus. Je sais déjà que tu m'aimes bien et que tu me trouves irrésistible. Tu ne loupes aucune occasion de me faire des compliments. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?_

 _Tu ne serais pas la première à craquer pour moi, Granger, c'est un fait. Quant à tes insinuations vis-à-vis de mon propre intérêt, à quel moment t'aurais-je fait penser le contraire ?!_

 _Et non, je ne nie absolument pas que j'aime beaucoup ce petit jeu qui s'est installé entre nous. Avec le temps et nos anciennes rivalités, j'ai réalisé que je m'étais fait une image totalement erronée de toi._

 _Visiblement, tu es loin d'être coincée et ce n'est pas un mal, bien au contraire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi la plupart des gens se sentent obligés de placer tout ce qui est jeux de séduction sous une forme de tabou. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, hein, c'est exactement ce à quoi on joue depuis quelques temps… Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment on en est arrivés là, mais c'est le cas._

 _Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je flirterais avec Hermione Granger par hiboux interposés, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit me croirait, d'ailleurs…_

 _En parlant de prédictions, je crois me souvenir avoir parlé d'une lionne qui tomberait follement amoureuse d'un serpent… Tu comprends, je restais toujours un minimum évasif pour tenter de rester crédible. Trelawney est un peu… farce mais elle n'est pas idiote non plus._

 _Mais bon, vu ce que tu me dis de la tournure de la relation entre Théo et toi, il faut croire que la Divination n'est définitivement pas mon truc !_

 _A ce sujet, je suis content pour lui. Il mérite de rencontrer une personne sympa avec laquelle il pourra se poser. Enfin, si c'est ce dont il a envie. Et même si visiblement vous vous amusiez bien tous les deux, je maintiens qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il te faut !_

 _Théo, que tu l'acceptes ou pas, est quelqu'un de posé, de calme, qui évite les conflits et à tendance à s'écraser pour ne pas entrer en opposition avec quelqu'un. Faire profil bas pour éviter d'être remarqué a toujours été sa meilleure défense (et sa meilleure attaque). Attention, il est l'une des personnes qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi, mais tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Un ami est quelqu'un qui vous connait bien et qui vous aime quand même. Je sais comment il est et c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie._

 _Pas parce qu'il « s'écrase » face à moi, non, mais parce que son caractère posé m'apaise moi-même._

 _Mais le fait est que tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus… fougueux, de plus énergique. Tu ne tiens pas en place, Granger, la preuve avec tes stages en médico. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui arrive à te suivre et à te tenir tête et à te secouer en cas de besoin._

 _Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire sur la question non plus, après tout !_

 _Au fait, je tiens à te remercier pour les renseignements pris pour les ASPIC. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de passer par le Ministère, je ne t'aurais pas embêtée avec ça mais au moins, à présent, je sais. Il me reste donc trois mois pour décider si je tente le coup à la prochaine session ou pas ? Remarque, février c'est très proche, je ne pense pas que je pourrai être prêt pour ça…_

 _On dirait que je suis quand même déterminé à les passer, non ? En février ou en août mais je ne rejette plus cette possibilité… Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je pourrais faire si je parvenais à les obtenir ! Ça fait un moment que j'ai perdu l'habitude de réviser. Pfiou, je crois que je me précipite un peu trop… Il y a quelques semaines, ce n'était absolument pas dans mes projets et là, j'en suis à me demander si je pourrais être prêt ?! Tu vois l'influence que tu as sur moi ?_

 _Comment Weasley a-t-il bien pu se planter à ses examens en t'ayant à ses côtés depuis toujours alors qu'au bout d'un mois à t'écrire, je suis… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis mais je sais que je ne comprendrai jamais les membres de cette fichue famille !_

 _Je suis content d'apprendre que Poupy est à Poudlard. Il faut qu'elle y reste ! Elle ne trouvera jamais meilleure place. Si je pouvais la libérer pour l'autoriser à y rester à vie, je le ferais. Malheureusement, c'est l'elfe de mon père et il n'y a que lui qui pourrait la libérer. Enfin normalement, j'avoue ne pas savoir ce que son emprisonnement implique sur ce genre de droits… Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à la retrouver. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur elle._

 _Et de toute façon, elle tournerait vite en rond à devoir travailler pour nous dans le petit appartement que ma mère et moi partageons…_

 _Et voilà que nous arrivons au dernier point. Celui qui te fait apparemment peur (pourquoi ?!). Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimée en fait. Tu as beaucoup plus de ruse que ce que je pensais. Ainsi, tu as trouvé le moyen imparable pour que LA proposition vienne de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _En remettant la main sur mon balai, c'était plutôt évident, bien joué, je le reconnais volontiers._

 _Et donc, Hermione, souhaiterais-tu que nous nous voyions ? Tu pourrais ainsi me rendre mon balai et moi, je pourrais te montrer l'étendue de mes talents… culinaires. Après tout, il semblerait que la façon dont j'ai acquis ces compétences t'intéresse particulièrement, non ?_

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,_

 _._

 _ **Ton enquiquineur préféré**_

 _(qui se demande encore_

 _comment on en est arrivés là)_

* * *

Ah aaaaaaaaah ! **Voilà qui se concrétise, n'est-ce pas ?**

Alors, vont-ils finalement **se revoir IRL ou pas ?** Et si oui, comment allons-nous bien pouvoir gérer ça ?

J'espère que nos **échanges** continent à vous plaire en tout cas. Et **merci** encore pour toutes les marques d'intérêt que vous manifestez envers cette histoire ! C'est vraiment très motivant :)

 **RARA :**

 **Licornasse :** Ravie que leur évolution te plaise ! J'avoue que j'aime de plus en plus mon Drago (qui aime de plus en plus son Hermione ? ah ah). Et oui, ça devient "muy caliente" tout ça, à se chauffer comme ça, hein, va savoir comment ça va finir (en rating M, oui, je sais mdr). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cilou :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review pour chaque lettre. Ça me touche beaucoup ! Ravie que notre concept te plaise et que tu te prête au jeu :) Les conditions dans lesquelles nous écrivons ces lettres sont vraiment très amusantes (même si on a plusieurs fois pesté l'une contre l'autre en voyant ce que l'autre nous refilait, je le reconnais volontiers ^^). J'aime beaucoup également ce que tu dis de mon Drago (oui c'est le mien, na). Le fait que tu le sentes mûrir au fil des lettres, devenir plus consistant est vraiment un très beau compliment. Sans parler du reste. Merci encore. Vraiment !

Je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui. A **demain** chez **Mery-Alice** pour voir la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 20** ). Se voir ou ne pas se voir, telle est la question !


	12. Lettre 21

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 20** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 30 août 2000_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _Je pense que cette lettre est la plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire depuis que nous avons commencé nos échanges épistolaires._

 _Je sais que tu dois être particulièrement déroutée par la semaine que nous venons de passer et je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est entièrement ma faute._

 _Par où commencer ? Déjà, je tiens à te remercier pour ta compréhension face à mon silence suite à ta dernière lettre. Je sais que nous en avons parlé samedi mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi..._

 _Je ne sais pas trop sous quel angle prendre ce que j'ai à te dire donc si je te semble un peu brouillon, sache que c'est parfaitement normal. Les choses ne sont déjà pas claires dans ma tête._

 _Tout d'abord, sois assurée que j'ai été extrêmement ravi que tu m'invites à passer chez toi. Bien sûr, je t'avais un peu tendu la perche pour ça mais tu aurais pu te limiter à me renvoyer mon balai… Et rien que ça, je t'en aurais été infiniment reconnaissant._

 _Mais non, tu m'as invité chez toi. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est que ça m'a plutôt perturbé… C'est pour ça que je ne t'avais pas répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire… Je t'ai peut-être semblé sûr de moi, samedi, mais je n'en menais pas large. J'ai hésité toute la semaine. Devais-je venir ou pas ?_

 _Faire le malin par écrit, c'est facile, n'importe qui peut le faire. Me retrouver face à toi après tout ce que nous avions échangé rendait les choses plus… concrètes. Je sais à qui je m'adresse depuis le 8 juillet, pas de doute à ce sujet, mais dans ma tête, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, tu restais un peu « conceptuelle »._

 _Et donc, même une fois devant ta porte, j'ai hésité à sonner. Évidemment, quand tu m'as ouvert, j'ai retrouvé de vieux automatismes : j'ai fait le fier. J'ai prétendu avoir manqué de temps, avoir dû remplacer un collègue, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas mon premier mensonge._

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé ta petite maison. Elle est très chaleureuse, vivante, parfaitement à ton image. J'ai prétendu être blasé, fait comme si elle n'avait rien de spécial mais c'est l'endroit le plus accueillant dans lequel il m'ait été donné l'occasion de rentrer._

 _Evidemment, il a fallu que tu me demandes de faire la cuisine ! Avoue que tu avais tout prémédité, « au cas où » ! Heureusement, je ne t'avais pas menti sur ce point. Je pense ne m'être pas trop mal débrouillé mais j'étais vraiment très inquiet à l'idée de te décevoir…_

 _J'avoue que ça m'a fait énormément de bien de me promener à Pré-au-Lard en ta compagnie. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été dans le coin… Évidemment, le meilleur moment, le plus intense pour moi, reste celui où tu m'as rendu mon balai._

 _Comment as-tu accepté de monter derrière moi alors que je n'avais pas volé depuis des années et que ça te fait peur ? Je me le demande encore. Mais je n'oublierai jamais. Pouvoir voir au loin le parc de Poudlard et les tours du château qui nous ont vu grandir avec toi à mes côtés… Ça a rendu l'évolution de notre relation plus concrète que jamais !_

 _Je n'avais jamais vécu de moment suffisamment heureux pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer produire un patronus informe mais là, à quelques mètres du sol avec le vent dans mes cheveux et tes bras autour de moi, je suis sûr que j'y serais parvenu sans la moindre difficulté._

 _Et donc nous y voilà… Le moment que je redoute tant d'aborder, celui pour lequel tu dois à présent me détester… Enfin, me détester à nouveau. Sois assurée que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ou me jouer de toi. Ceci est une vérité, que tu la croies ou pas._

 _Quand nous sommes redescendus du balai et que tu as plongé tes yeux noisette dans les miens, j'ai cru me liquéfier sur place. Je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser, n'en doute pas un seul instant. Et je sais que tu en avais également envie. Je l'ai lu dans ton regard. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait peur._

 _A présent, je vais aborder la raison pour laquelle j'ai transplané au lieu d'assumer ce lien qui est passé entre nous._

 _Comme je te l'ai annoncé au début de cette lettre, je t'ai menti. Ça fait plusieurs lettres que je te mens, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment au juste je me suis retrouvé embarqué là-dedans…_

 _Non, là aussi, c'est un mensonge. Je sais très bien pourquoi. Ma putain de fierté. Tu semblais si à l'aise, si bien dans ta peau, si heureuse et… assumée, que je n'ai pas voulu passer pour… pour un baltringue ?_

 _Contrairement à ce que je t'ai affirmé, je n'ai jamais ramené de filles chez moi. Ma relation avec Pansy s'est limitée à mon dépucelage relativement foireux car j'étais à moitié bourré et totalement paumé. C'est d'ailleurs ma seule expérience réelle en la matière._

 _Je sais que je suis ridicule. J'ai prétendu être un grand séducteur, collectionneur de cœur et de culottes alors que je n'ai quasiment aucune expérience. Tu avais raison en affirmant que ce sont ceux qui se vantent le plus qui en font le moins._

 _J'ai commencé à te taquiner sur la question et je n'ai pas voulu perdre la face. La bonne blague ! Tout ça pour au final me retrouver comme un connard face à toi. Un connard trop impulsif. Tu l'as toujours affirmé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ah il est beau le grand Drago Malefoy avec sa prétention ! J'ai toujours su l'ouvrir pour tout et n'importe quoi mais dans les faits, je ne suis qu'un lâche qui n'arrive à rien…_

 _Qui aurait bien pu vouloir de moi ? Ex-Mangemort condamné à nettoyer des chiottes tout en partageant un petit appartement avec sa mère ? Suprématiste présumé (personne ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé de savoir si je croyais réellement en toutes ces conneries, n'est-ce pas ? Je porte la Marque, c'est suffisant comme étiquette). Aucune perspective d'avenir, aucun projet, un caractère de merde et un passé difficilement assumable._

 _Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu croire en mes mensonges… C'est vrai que j'ai toujours manié l'exercice avec brio mais ça me semblait tellement énorme, évident ! J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes mots transpirait la supercherie…_

 _C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser ce jour-là, malgré l'envie dévorante que j'en avais. Non, j'ai fait ce que je sais le mieux faire, j'ai fui._

 _Je comprendrais si tu ne souhaitais plus avoir à faire à moi. Après tout, je suis venu vers toi pour m'excuser de mes actes passés et je me suis retrouvé à te mentir… On a déjà vécu plus sain comme nouveau départ, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enfin voilà, ce n'est sans doute pas la lettre que tu espérais mais j'ai pensé que je te devais une explication pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'es en rien responsable. Je sais que tu le penses mais c'est moi qui ait foiré, une fois de plus. Il semblerait que ce soit ce dont en quoi j'excelle le plus. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher et donc, j'assume enfin mes derniers mensonges._

 _Je tiens cependant à te remercier pour ton écoute et ta confiance. Sache que je ne t'ai pas menti en te disant que tes lettres avaient changé ma vie. Bien que courte, notre correspondance a vraiment eu une importance capitale et c'est grâce à toi si j'ai enfin eu le déclic pour me reprendre en main._

 _Et ça, ça restera à jamais le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait._

 _Bonne continuation,_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui pour une fois,_

 _n'a rien de plus à dire)_

* * *

Hum hum (petite toux gênée)

Eh bien voilà hein. Je peux juste vous dire que **Mery-Alice ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle lettre** (elle devrait pourtant me connaître, depuis le temps... N'est-ce pas, Steph ? XD).

J'avoue que **j'ai très très hâte de lire vos réactions à cette lettre et j'appréhende tout autant...** (Coucou Cai XD).

Et donc, pour celles et ceux qui se demandaient comment nous allions bien pouvoir gérer les **rencontres IRL** , bah voilà, en mode "compte-rendu". J'espère que ça vous plaît !

En tout cas, **merci à vous de nous suivre, vous êtes au top** !

 **RARA :**

 **Fan de twilight :** Figure-toi que lorsque j'ai lu la réponse de Mery-Alice, je me suis dit "ah mais merde ! Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à demander à ce qu'elle l'envoie, andouille". Je n'y ai vraiment pas pensé du tout ! Pour le côté coquin, bah euh, voilà :p Merci à toi !

 **Lily :** Merci beaucoup !

 **A demain chez Mery-Alice** pour voir comment **Hermione a réagi** à cette lettre (avec la **lettre 22** ). A **dimanche** pour nous !


	13. Lettre 23

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 22** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago A. L. Malefoy_

 _5, rue Mangouste Bonham_

 _NW1M Londres_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _._

 _Londres, le 9 septembre 2000_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _._

 _Je t'avoue que c'est avec un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement que j'ai reçu et lu ta lettre. J'aurais parfaitement compris si tu avais souhaité qu'on en reste là mais, une fois de plus, tu fais preuve d'une grande humanité._

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre… Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête et mes mots s'emmêlent dans les barbes de ma plume…_

 _Je suis vraiment heureux de lire que tu as passé un aussi bon moment que moi. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire dans le plaisir particulier que l'on peut ressentir à redécouvrir un endroit avec une personne qu'on… eh bien, qu'on apprécie._

 _Pour la cabane hurlante… il n'y a pas de quoi secouer un niffleur ! L'épisode de la boue commence à dater à présent et cette fois, ma compagnie était indubitablement plus agréable._

 _Comment pourrais-je encore faire semblant avec ce que je t'ai confié dans ma lettre précédente et le risque que tu prends en m'ouvrant ainsi ton cœur ?_

 _Je ne comprends pas comment tu en es arrivée là. Je ne suis pas sûr de me reconnaître dans ce que tu dis de moi. Ma force ? Mon courage ? Ce ne sont pas des caractéristiques qu'on emploie habituellement pour me décrire._

 _Mais ça me touche, évidemment. Bien plus que ce que je pourrais admettre, même par courrier. J'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment être celui que tu décris. Mais ça ne me déplairait pas de le devenir…_

 _Une fois de plus, je maintiens que tu n'es en rien responsable de la situation et encore moins de mes mensonges. C'est moi qui ai décidé de te taquiner à ce sujet. C'est moi qui ai décidé de me faire passer pour un type que je ne suis pas. C'est moi qui ai été trop lâche pour être franc avec toi sur ce sujet contrairement à ce que j'ai pu te dire d'autre._

 _N'oublie pas, j'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher ni de tenter de me trouver des excuses alors n'essaie pas de me retirer cette responsabilité. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de le reconnaître mais je te le devais bien. Je me le devais également._

 _Je suis vraiment ravi d'avoir réussi à te donner le goût du vol. C'est une sensation incroyable de pouvoir évoluer librement dans le ciel ! Être aussi libre qu'un oiseau avec son balai pour seule contrainte._

 _En parlant de mon balai… Je serais évidemment plus que ravi de le récupérer. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu de me retrouver face à toi… Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, loin de là, mais justement._

 _Les choses ont irrémédiablement changé entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'ai envie de te voir, j'ai envie de t'apprendre à cuisiner (tu es une excellente potionniste, avec des conseils adéquats, je suis persuadé que tu cuisinerais très bien également), j'ai envie de voler à nouveau avec toi, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'entendre me parler de tes journées, de tes craintes, de tes joies, j'ai envie de t'embrasser…_

 _Mais je ne crois pas que ce serait raisonnable._

 _Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies manqué de temps à cause de la rentrée… Parce que pensant que tout était fini entre nous, que tu ne me pardonnerais pas un énième mensonge, j'ai pas mal réfléchi…_

 _J'ai vu Luke plusieurs fois depuis que nous nous sommes vus. Ou que j'ai fui face à toi, plutôt. Je lui ai dit que j'étais déterminé à reprendre mon avenir en mains mais que passer mes ASPIC me faisait peur. J'ai perdu l'habitude de réviser, je crains également de me planter et d'être à nouveau jugé par la société londonienne…_

 _Alors Luke m'a parlé de son propre parcours. Une formation professionnalisante qui permet une remise à niveau pour l'obtention des ASPIC mais également l'acquisition d'une pratique de terrain dans différents secteurs. Nous avons parlé de mes intérêts, de mes compétences et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la possibilité de devenir conseiller social et contrôleur judiciaire, comme lui, m'est apparu comme une évidence._

 _Je crois que c'est un job qui pourrait être épanouissant. Aider les autres à se reprendre en main comme Luke le fait avec moi. De plus, je pense que je pourrais avoir une certaine légitimité de par mon nom, ce qu'aucune autre profession ne me permettrait. Qui pourrait mieux convaincre un détenu paumé qu'une seconde chance dans la vie est possible qu'un Malefoy réhabilité ?_

 _J'en ai même parlé avec ma mère. Elle trouve l'idée fabuleuse ! Et elle a donc fini par m'avouer qu'elle était restée à Londres, avec moi, pour ne pas me laisser seul. Une de ses cousines françaises l'a invitée, à la fin de la guerre, à venir s'établir chez elle, loin de tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Je n'avais pas le droit de quitter le territoire, elle est donc restée pour moi…_

 _Mais à présent, elle pourrait aussi partir pour se reconstruire loin des regards des autres, dans un cadre qui lui conviendrait mieux._

 _Hier, j'ai donc revu Luke et j'ai accepté sa proposition. Est-ce que tu sens que j'essaie d'éviter l'aspect plus problématique de cette opportunité ?_

 _Je n'aurais jamais pris de décision sans te demander ce que tu en pensais si j'avais cru que tu aurais la force de pardonner mes mensonges. Une fois de plus, j'ai sous-estimé tes capacités et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…_

 _Parce que la formation à laquelle je me suis finalement inscrit est à Salem, dans le Massachusetts. Aux États-Unis, donc. La rentrée est prévue pour le 2 octobre et je dois être sur place pour le 25 septembre au plus tard, afin de m'installer et de finaliser mon inscription._

 _Luke a fait jouer ses contacts pour me permettre cette inscription tardive. Le cursus là-bas est en deux ans. Comme je te l'ai dit, je passerai l'équivalent des ASPIC dans un premier temps et commencerai une formation d'éducateur psycho-social en parallèle. J'aurai encore un an à faire en Grande-Bretagne par après si je veux me spécialiser dans l'accompagnement des détenus, afin d'être formé en lien avec nos lois._

 _Voilà la raison pour laquelle je pense qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de nous revoir. Je vais bientôt partir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique pour deux ans. Que pourrait-il en ressortir de bon ?_

 _Et pourtant, je ne me vois pas non plus partir sans te voir encore une fois. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as confié. J'ai tiré ma force pour partir me former de tes encouragements. Sans toi, je penserais encore que je ne vaux rien._

 _Mais une fois de plus, je comprendrais que tu préfères que nous en restions là… Deux ans, c'est très long… Et je ne pourrais décemment rien te demander. Je te dois déjà tellement…_

 _Enfin bon, je passerai samedi prochain avec quelques ingrédients pour t'apprendre à faire une quiche… et récupérer mon balai ! Si tu ne veux plus me voir, tu as une semaine pour me renvoyer mon balai par hibou et je comprendrai. Et je ne t'en voudrais pas le moins du monde, loin de là. Et cette fois, je ne te mens pas._

 _Quoi que tu décides, je te remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et je suis désolé de devoir rompre une promesse… Tu ne pourras finalement pas me prévoir un planning de révision pour mes ASPIC !_

 _Belle journée,_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui ne peut s'empêcher_

 _d'espérer malgré tout…)_

* * *

Hum.

 **Celle-là non plus, Mery-Alice ne s'y attendait pas.** Une fois de plus, j'ai chamboulé toutes ses prévisions avec mes conneries, ah ah. Mais fallait bien trouver une raison pour **poursuivre l'échange de lettres** , non ?

Mouahaha. En tout cas, **je tiens à vous remercier plus que chaleureusement pour toutes vos réactions** face au chapitre précédent. J'avoue que, comme Drago, j'appréhendais un peu car il se livre beaucoup dans cette lettre et que c'était quand même un peu risqué, ah ah.

Et donc, Drago va bientôt partir à 5 000 km d'elle... C'est moche, non ? Surtout après la sacrée lettre qu'elle lui a envoyée... Vilaine auteure que je suis ^^

Alors, va-t-elle lui renvoyer son balai ou pas ? Vous le saurez en lisant **la réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 24** ) sur le **compte de Mery-Alice** dès **demain**.

 **RARA :**

 **Fan de twilight :** Déconstruction de headcanon ! Les personnes qui lisent des Fanfic sont tellement habituées à lire un Drago ultra-séducteur que... voilà. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à te surprendre :) Ravie que sa vulnérabilité t'ai touchée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **Licornasse :** Ah ah ravie d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ! Pauvre petit Drago, en effet, mais voilà. J'aime bien le torturer un peu, faut croire, ah ah. Et quand c'est trop facile, c'est pas drôle ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas finir "happy ever after" au bout d'un mois de lettres, non mais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas :)

 **Elilisa :** Ravie de lire que tu aimes autant nos échanges et mon Drago. C'est parfois difficile de le gérer vu que nous ne pouvons faire que des lettres donc... voilà (je déchire en argumentation, comme tu peux le voir :p ). Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **Piloute :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise :) A bientôt !

 **Cilou :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Effectivement, je crois bien qu'il se décrivait lui-même, mdr. Il ne doute de rien, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont il traite son courrier. J'essaie toujours d'être complète. L'avantage de se confier autant est effectivement qu'ils se comprennent de mieux en mieux (comme Mery-Alice et moi, en fait). Pour le tournant, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, vraiment. Effectivement, il balance tout mais je pense qu'il en avait "trop" et qu'il fallait que ça sorte, tout simplement. Puis bon... nous n'avons droit qu'à des lettres, j'aurais sans doute géré ça autrement dans une fic normale (même si j'aime aborder ce qu'il se passe dans leur petite tête plus que tout). Bref, merci mille fois pour tes deux reviews qui me font plaisir et me confortent dans mes choix :)

 **N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont vraiment importantes pour nous deux** dans un tel contexte. On marche sur des œufs à chaque lettre et **avoir un retour sur les choix que nous faisons est enrichissant et rassurant** (après tout, nous ne pouvons pas nous débriefer l'une l'autre, devant garder nos réactions pour nos personnages).

 **Cœurs** **sur vous !**


	14. Lettre 25

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 24** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _Fond d'Aiglun,_

 _06910 Le Mas_

 _(France)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Le Mas, le 19 septembre 2000_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _._

 _Avant tout, je tiens à te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas être à tes côtés pour l'occasion, surtout que comme tu l'as fait remarquer, dans moins de deux semaines, nous serons séparés par un océan._

 _Comme tu peux le voir, je t'écris de France où j'aide ma mère à s'installer chez sa cousine. Il s'agit de la branche française des Rosier et apparemment, ils n'ont rien en commun avec ceux que nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer en Grande-Bretagne. Alphonse et Corinne tiennent une roseraie assez réputée et ma mère est déjà sous le charme de leurs fleurs. J'ai l'impression de la voir revivre sous mes yeux, c'est assez incroyable._

 _Quand je sais qu'elle pourrait vivre ici depuis deux ans mais qu'elle a choisi de rester dans notre minuscule appartement londonien pour ne pas me laisser seul, ça me rend malade… Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas vraiment m'étonner, elle a toujours eu tendance à se montrer un peu trop protectrice à mon égard._

 _Et donc, à ma plus grande surprise, Alphonse et Corinne cultivent des roses qu'ils destinent à la fois aux moldus et aux sorciers. Celles pour les moldus sont « normales », bien que particulièrement résistantes et odorantes, et celles pour les sorciers ne fanent jamais et ne perdent ni leur éclat, ni leur parfum. C'est l'une d'elles que tu trouveras dans le colis qui joint cette lettre._

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est le premier de tes anniversaires pour lequel je me sens un minimum légitime pour te le souhaiter et je voulais te montrer que je ne t'avais pas oubliée, loin de là._

 _J'espère donc que tu me pardonneras de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ta lettre. Comme je te l'avais annoncé samedi, nous avons pris un Portoloin pour Nice dimanche et je suppose qu'il a fallu quelques heures de plus à ton hibou pour me retrouver en plein cœur de la Provence française._

 _J'avoue avoir préféré attendre ton anniversaire pour te répondre afin de pouvoir te le souhaiter… J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le faire directement, ainsi, avec un peu de chance, tu aurais eu cette lettre à temps._

 _Ma foi, il est à présent trop tard pour ça !_

 _Comment se passe ta rentrée, sinon ? Tu dis que les débuts d'année te stressent particulièrement ? Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu es limite invivable en période d'examens mais à la rentrée ?! Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'un nouveau te pique la place de Chouchou du prof ou lève la main plus vite que toi ?_

 _Ah, ne râle pas, je te charrie, tu le sais très bien ! Ces manies agaçantes font de toi celle que tu es, ce n'est pas bien grave… Sans ça, tu ne serais pas vraiment Hermione Granger et nous n'en serions pas là._

 _Personnellement, j'ai reçu une dernière lettre de Luke. Il me dit que je peux être très fier de moi et m'a donné le nom d'un de ses amis et collègues, dans le Massachusetts, au cas où je voudrais poursuivre mon travail d'introspection une fois là-bas… Il pense que les études en tant que telles risquent de remuer également des trucs et qu'avoir une personne « sécure » pour évacuer ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique… Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai ou pas, mon lien avec Luke étant un peu particulier, mais au cas où, je garde le nom sous le coude._

 _Après tout, si j'entame une formation d'éducateur psycho-social, c'est que je crois en ces méthodes, non ?_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, à ce moment précis de ce courrier, je sais exactement ce que tu penses. Non, je ne pratique pas la Legilimancie à distance, j'ai juste appris à te connaître. Et tu es une impatiente ! Et là, tu te dis « mais qu'il arrête un peu de me saouler avec ces conneries, cet abruti ! Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'attends ! »._

 _Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais, hé quoi ? Ça y est, parce que tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai plus le droit de te torturer un peu ?_

 _Parce que oui, Madame, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! Tu peux te trouver n'importe quelle excuse, mais les faits sont là. Tu as voulu aller promener alors que je t'ai fait remarquer que le ciel était particulièrement couvert (j'ai l'habitude de voler, je sais lire les signes). On s'est donc évidemment pris une averse sur le nez… Et effectivement, tu as tenu à me sécher comme un moldu. Avec une serviette !_

 _Mais je ne m'en plains pas… Le baiser que nous avons échangé reste le moment le plus tendre que je n'ai jamais partagé. Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux encore sentir la douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes et goûter la saveur de ta langue lorsqu'elle est venue timidement caresser la mienne…_

 _Le temps a semblé s'arrêter pour moi également, si tu veux tout savoir. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Heureuse ?!_

 _Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment content que tu aies initié ce baiser. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais osé, malgré l'accueil chaleureux que tu m'as réservé. J'ai douté tout le long de la journée. M'avais-tu réellement pardonné mes mensonges ?_

 _Et me pardonnais-tu le fait d'avoir pris la décision de partir aux États-Unis sans t'en parler ?!_

 _Je suis bien conscient que techniquement parlant, on ne se doit rien. Nous ne sommes rien… Enfin, du moins pour l'instant. J'ai été très touché en découvrant dans ta lettre que tu avais envie de tenter quelque chose avec moi, malgré la distance et malgré mon caractère… particulier, dirons-nous._

 _J'avoue que j'ai quelques difficultés à y croire. Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'encombrer d'un handicapé des sentiments que tu ne pourrais même pas voir ?!_

 _Mais je dois aussi admettre que j'ai senti un poids quitter mes épaules. Vu ce que nous avons échangé au fil de ces dernières semaines, je pense que tu es consciente que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, loin de là._

 _Comme toi, je ne sais pas du tout où tout ça pourrait nous mener mais… Si nous n'essayons pas, nous ne le saurons jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je ne sais pas au juste si j'ai répondu à tes attentes par cette lettre ou pas mais j'avoue que tout ça se bouscule encore dans ma tête. J'ai ressenti à travers tes mots les risques que tu prenais à me confier tout ça et je ne voulais pas te laisser sans réponse. Qui sait ce que ta petite tête aurait encore pu aller imaginer !_

 _Je rentre à Londres samedi matin et je pars pour le Massachusetts dimanche soir. Avec le départ de ma mère et le mien qui suivra de près, j'ai déjà rendu notre appartement… Je pensais aller à l'hôtel la veille de mon départ… Ma mère a finalement vendu son alliance pour me permettre de partir… Je ne serais vraiment nulle part sans elle ! (J'avoue que je serais curieux de voir la tête que Lucius ferait s'il apprenait que sa femme a vendu sa bague de famille !)_

 _Enfin voilà… Comme apparemment, tu as envie de me revoir avant que je parte, souhaites-tu que je vienne chez toi ce weekend ?_

 _A très vite,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui te l'avait bien dit,_

 _que tu le trouvais irrésistible !)_

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'ai d'ailleurs le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que **nous avons fini l'écriture de nos lettres** hier soir. Il y en aura **100** tout rond en tout. 100 ! Mery-Alice et moi avons nous-même du mal à réaliser. Mais nous venons donc d'atteindre **le premier quart** de cet échange épistolaire :)

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, nous avons donc **encore pleeeeein de choses à nous** (vous ?) **dire.**

Et donc, Drago lui propose de **se voir une dernière fois avant de partir.** Hermione va-t-elle accepter ? Que va-t-il se passer par après, une fois qu'il sera aux États-Unis ?

Vous le saurez en continuant à nous lire (ah ah).

Je vous r **emercie de tout coeur pour tous vos retours sur le chapitre précédent** (et ceux d'avant également). Je suis vraiment contente que ce que je propose avec ce Drago vous plaise *coeurs sur vous*

 **RARA :**

 **Licornasse** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je l'ai trouvée très amusante :) Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions, n'est-ce pas ? ah ah. J'espère que la suite te plaira !


	15. Lettre 27

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 26** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 25 septembre 2000_

 _._

 _Ma douce (et stressée) Hermione,_

 _._

 _Comme promis, je t'écris pour te dire que je suis bien arrivé à destination. Et comme prévu, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de partir si loin de toi._

 _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est pour mon avenir, que c'est important, que deux ans dans une vie, ce n'est rien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je me suis sans doute un peu trop précipité. J'aurais pu passer mes ASPIC en candidat libre et suivre la formation d'éduc chez nous. Ça aurait été un peu plus long mais au moins, nous aurions pu nous voir régulièrement…_

 _Et en même temps, je suis là depuis moins de 24 heures et je sens déjà une énergie nouvelle parcourir mes veines. Ici, personne ne sait qui je suis, d'où je viens, ce que j'ai fait. Lorsque je me suis présenté à l'accueil de l'établissement pour avoir la clé de ma chambre, le type m'a demandé d'épeler mon nom et a ronchonné au sujet de mon fichu accent anglais qui me rendait, apparemment, incompréhensible !_

 _On ne m'a JAMAIS demandé d'épeler mon nom. Jamais. On me l'a rarement demandé, même. La couleur de mes cheveux et mon allure générale trahissant mon identité, que je le veuille ou non. Et là…_

 _Si tu savais comme cette simple anecdote m'a fait du bien ! C'est limite indescriptible. Et donc même si tu me manques déjà, je sens au fond de moi que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop mais j'ai décidé de ne plus tenter de te masquer ma réalité._

 _A présent que je suis là, à une semaine de ma vraie rentrée, je pense que je comprends mieux ce que tu as tenté de m'expliquer sur tes craintes. Effectivement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis en terrain totalement inconnu. Ça a de quoi stresser, je peux le concevoir. Même si personnellement, je me sens plutôt totalement exalté !_

 _J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré ce matin mon voisin de droite. Il s'appelle Pablo et vient d'Équateur, je crois. Il est malheureusement un peu trop bavard. En moins de 5 minutes, il a eu le temps de me raconter quasi toute sa vie. Sa mère était malade et il a dû arrêter sa scolarité en cours de route et c'est la raison pour laquelle il suit le même type de formation que moi. Lui aussi va devoir suivre les cours de remise à niveau pour l'obtention de ses ASPIC mais contrairement à moi, il veut suivre une formation de prof de soins aux créatures magiques… J'ai directement pensé à ce fichu hippogriffe et donc à toi et voilà…_

 _Bon, comme je te l'ai dit, il blablate beaucoup et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça bien longtemps mais je dois avouer que je suis rassuré de voir que je ne serai pas le seul à devoir suivre des cours de remise à niveau._

 _Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien d'autre de spécial à te raconter. Ma « chambre » est plutôt sympa. Évidemment, à l'époque où je vivais au Manoir, elle m'aurait semblé ridicule mais depuis que j'ai eu l'occasion de dormir dans des endroits différents, je la trouve parfaite. Un lit simple, un grand bureau avec plein d'étagères, une petite salle de bain… Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, juste une douche, un wc et un lavabo mais au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de subir des sanitaires communs. Par contre, pour manger, je devrai bel et bien me rendre dans un réfectoire même s'il y a un mini frigo dans la chambre._

 _Le plus non négligeable est la vue. Elle donne sur le parc de l'établissement et c'est franchement sympa. J'ai vu quelques personnes voler et j'ai hâte d'aller enfourcher mon balai._

 _Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps ! Même si je ne doute pas que ce genre de détails insignifiants doit te sembler intéressant, je ne t'écris pas que pour te parler de ça._

 _Tu sais que c'est délicat pour moi de parler de ce que je ressens, surtout face à toi. C'est pourquoi je te remercie encore de ne pas avoir insisté pour me faire parler ce weekend._

 _Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de m'héberger pour les dernières heures que j'ai passées en Grande-Bretagne. Et je le suis encore plus de les avoir passées avec toi._

 _Tu prétends toujours que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassée pour notre premier baiser ? Ok, je veux bien te l'accorder. De toute façon, ta mauvaise foi n'a d'équivalent que ton arrogance. Oui, j'ose !_

 _N'empêche que lorsque je suis arrivé samedi, c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi ! Et ça, tu ne peux décemment pas le nier. Tu avais à peine ouvert la porte de chez toi que j'avais tes bras autour du cou et tes lèvres sur les miennes._

 _Attention, je n'ai pas dit que je m'en plaignais, loin de là ! Mais n'essaie pas de me refiler cette responsabilité-là._

 _J'en ai bien d'autres à assumer… Et tu te doutes bien de celle qui ne me pose absolument aucun problème…_

 _Si j'avais su que nous en arriverions-là ! Évidemment, prétendre que je n'y avais pas pensé serait mentir… Mais y penser et le voir se réaliser sont deux choses différentes._

 _Et forcément, quand je me suis couché hier soir, je n'ai pu que repenser à la façon dont nous nous étions couchés la veille, toi calée dans mes bras, mes doigts jouant distraitement avec tes boucles brunes._

 _J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai à nouveau senti tes lèvres se poser ses les miennes et nos langues s'entremêler. J'avais l'impression de sentir la douceur de ta peau dans les creux de mes paumes et j'ai cru que le matelas s'affaissait à nouveau sous notre poids lorsque tu t'es positionnée au-dessus de moi._

 _J'ai revu ton regard quand j'ai compris que tu attendais que, cette fois, je prenne les choses en main. Mains que j'ai eues à nouveau moites en repensant à la façon dont j'avais déboutonné ton pyjama pendant que tu me caressais, chaque fibre de mon être réagissant au moindre de tes frôlements…_

 _Mon cœur s'est remis à battre à mille à l'heure alors que je repensais à nos baisers, à nos souffles mêlés, à tes gémissements… aux frissons qui ont parcouru mon corps quand tu t'es retrouvée nue entre mes bras._

 _Je sais que j'ai peu d'expérience en la matière mais je t'assure que je n'oublierai jamais la vision que tu m'as offerte cette nuit-là. Tu es parfaite et je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai eue de vivre ce moment avec toi._

 _Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier d'avoir finalement pris le relais. Je pense que tu as perçu à quel point mes sens étaient chamboulés et… j'en tremble encore rien que d'y repenser !_

 _Cette première fois entre nous fut l'un des moments les plus magiques de ma vie… et pourtant, je baigne dedans depuis ma naissance._

 _Et donc on en revient à ce que je disais au début de cette lettre… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si j'ai bien fait de partir si loin de toi._

 _Après, comme tu me l'as si justement fait remarquer dans ton dernier courrier… et de vive voix i peine plus de 24 heures, il nous reste les lettres, il nous reste les Portoloins, il nous reste la Magie…_

 _Tiens, ne cherche pas en quoi mais ça me fait penser à ta requête ! J'étais tellement occupé à profiter de toi que je n'ai absolument pas pensé à t'en parler de vive-voix ! Je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à notre sujet à Théo, je ne t'ai absolument pas demandé de le cacher à tout le monde ! Si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler à Potter, ne te prive pas. Mais je veux un compte rendu détaillé de la tête qu'il fera quand tu le lui annonceras !_

 _De même qu'à Weasley, si tu devais en arriver là ! Ah ah, ils vont faire une attaque, je crois bien._

 _Ce serait quand même marrant que Potter succombe à cette nouvelle alors qu'il a survécu à trois Avada Kedavra !_

 _Personnellement, je n'ai pas spécialement eu l'occasion de parler de toi à qui que ce soit… vu que les choses se sont précipitées juste avant mon départ mais je ne veux pas que tu perçoives ce que nous sommes en train de vivre comme quelque chose à cacher. Car personnellement, je n'en ai absolument pas honte._

 _Oui, je suis bien conscient d'être passé du gnome au troll mais repenser à cette nuit à tendance à me donner une trique d'enfer et j'ai donc essayé de changer de sujet pour… Je suis en train de tuer le peu de romantisme que j'ai réussi à insuffler à cette lettre n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bravo Malefoy, toujours aussi efficace !_

 _Il vaut peut-être mieux que j'en reste là avant d'aggraver mon cas, non ?_

 _Je vais finir de m'installer, ça vaudra sans doute mieux !_

 _Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ce connard de prof. Tu es brillante et as survécu à Severus Rogue ET Dolorès Ombrage, ce n'est pas un pseudo médicomage de pacotille qui va t'intimider. Tu es Hermione Granger. Ton nom est connu à travers le monde. Ne laisse personne te rabaisser._

 _Oh, et pense à me préciser combien de temps aura mis ma lettre pour arriver jusqu'à toi, afin que je puisse me projeter plus facilement !_

 _A très bientôt,_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui pense déjà un_

 _peu trop à toi)_

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Si vous vous demandiez comment on allait bien pouvoir aborder du **M** dans cet échange uniquement épistolaire, voici une **première piste de réponse** :p

 **Drago est donc bel et bien arrivé aux Etats-Unis** et tout semble aller pour le mieux.

 **Hâte de lire vos retours face à cette lettre !**

Je vous donne rendez-vous dès **demain** chez **Mery-Alice** pour lire la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 28** ) et samedi pour moi (j'ai une journée ultra-chargée d'ailleurs, faudra pas que j'oublie !).

 **A bientôt et merci encore de nous suivre !**

 **RARA :**

 **Lily :** C'est clair que ça aurait été injuste... surtout vu ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

 **Cilou :** Ravie que tu aimes ce Drago. J'avoue qu'il me plait de plus en plus également ;) A bientôt !


	16. Lettre 29

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 28** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 2 octobre 2000_

 _._

 _Ma romantique en manque,_

 _._

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai de ma réponse mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais avoir le compte-rendu de ma rentrée plutôt que d'attendre mon prochain courrier pour ça._

 _Je te remercie par ailleurs d'avoir pris soin de Jupiter. Il a beau être un hibou magique, ce genre de trajet peut être éreintant, surtout qu'il n'est plus tout jeune… J'envisage d'ailleurs de confier mes courriers à des hiboux spécialisés dans les échanges internationaux pour éviter de trop le solliciter._

 _Trois jours, donc, pour faire le trajet. Ce qui veut dire que tu devrais recevoir cette lettre jeudi, soit une semaine après avoir envoyé la tienne… J'espère que tu n'auras pas été consumée par le manque, d'ici là !_

 _Ah ah, je me moque mais c'est clairement ton visage que je vois avant de m'endormir chaque soir. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pris une seule photo tous les deux durant le peu de temps que vous avons passé ensemble…_

 _Mais bon, je te rassure, je ne risque pas d'oublier à quoi tu ressembles ! Après tout, je t'ai eu sous les yeux quasiment tous les jours pendant six ans._

 _Enfin bon. Depuis ma dernière lettre, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelques-uns de mes autres voisins de palier. Hormis Pablo et moi, il y a deux autres étudiants qui suivent un cursus de remise à niveau en parallèle de leur formation professionnalisante. Ashton, un canadien qui se destine à être éducateur sportif, pour être entraîneur au Quodpot si j'ai bien suivi (c'est un peu l'équivalent du Quidditch ici… Bien sûr, le Quidditch est aussi pratiqué mais nettement moins populaire… Amateurs !). Et il y a aussi Rachel, une Texane qui va aussi suivre les cours pour être éducatrice psycho-sociale._

 _En parlant d'accent, elle, elle en a vraiment un à coucher dehors ! Mais ça va, elle n'est pas vraiment bavarde donc je n'ai pas à subir ça sans arrêt. Pas comme avec Pablo, quoi ! C'est sympa, elle a sa chambre juste en face de la mienne et donc on pourra réviser ensemble, si besoin._

 _Et donc, ma première journée ! Au final, c'était assez tranquille, plus une prise de contacts qu'autre chose. On n'a pas encore eu cours à proprement parler. On a passé la journée avec notre psychopédagogue (notre prof principal quoi, celui qui supervise tout ce qui touche à la réflexion de la pratique professionnelle)._

 _J'ai été relativement surpris de voir qu'on aurait des cours très généraux dans un premier temps, avant de choisir notre spécialité (ce que je ferai en dernière année, à mon retour en Grande-Bretagne, en fait). Et donc, en attendant, on aura une initiation aux différents types de publics auxquels on pourrait être confrontés, en tant qu'éduc. Naïvement, je pensais que ce serait limité aux détenus ou autres jeunes à problèmes (genre des toxicos ou des victimes de violences familiales) et si c'est bien le cas, nous pourrons également avoir à gérer des personnes porteuses de handicap (physique et/ou mental)._

 _Enfin, je n'ai pas tout retenu mais ça me semble beaucoup plus riche que ce que j'imaginais !_

 _Évidemment, en parallèle de tout ça, j'aurai mes remises à niveau en Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique et Défense contre les forces du mal et Histoire. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pu abandonner Divination sans souci vu que je ne dois valider que six disciplines minimum pour l'obtention de mes ASPIC. J'ai également pu troquer Botanique contre Astronomie, le niveau enseigné à Poudlard au niveau des BUSE étant apparemment amplement suffisant pour que je puisse poursuivre ici._

 _De plus, d'après Hassani, mon psychopédagogue, ces disciplines « de base » se révéleront particulièrement utiles pour les différents types d'accompagnement qui vont nous être proposés._

 _Bref, je suis désolé de te saouler avec tout ça mais je n'ai pas été aussi enthousiasmé par quelque chose depuis… depuis toujours, je pense bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me lancerais dans une telle carrière un jour mais plus j'en entends parler, plus j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place._

 _Mais je te rassure, Miss Stressée, je compte bien revenir au Royaume-Uni après mes deux années de formation initiale. Après tout, c'est là-bas que se trouvent mes amis et ma famille (bon ok, ma mère est en France, mais l'Angleterre est toujours plus proche que les États-Unis). J'ai ma revanche à prendre et je souhaite prouver à tous les sceptiques qui pensent que les Malefoy ne peuvent rien faire de bon qu'ils se trompent totalement._

 _Bon, arrêtons un peu de parler de moi et parlons de toi. Alors, les cours, comment ça se passe ? Ton prof ne te saoule plus ? C'est plutôt bénéfique ! De toute façon, il n'aurait rien trouvé de plus à te reprocher. Je suis sûr que tu as lu tous les livres de diagnostics qui te sont tombés sous la main et que tu as donc à présent toutes les réponses à ses questions._

 _Sinon, as-tu eu l'occasion de parler à Potter et Weasley ? J'avais totalement occulté le fait que je t'avais demandé de garder nos lettres pour toi. C'est vrai que je te l'avais demandé mais nos relations étaient loin d'être ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, à ce moment-là. On était dans la phase où je tentais, de manière assez lamentable, j'avoue, de m'excuser pour mon comportement passé et… j'étais encore en plein TIG à nettoyer les chambres de Ste-Mangouste. Bref, rien de très reluisant._

 _Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne tiens pas spécialement à cacher notre relation. J'aurais compris que toi, tu en aies envie, mais de quoi pourrais-je bien avoir honte, moi ?! Je fréquente une jeune femme superbe, intelligente, drôle, forte, courageuse… J'aurais plutôt envie de m'en vanter afin que les autres puissent me jalouser comme ils le devraient._

 _Oh, et j'ai oublié sexy et incroyablement attirante, dans le lot… Tu n'as pas fini de tenter de m'exciter par courrier, oui ?! Je te signale qu'ici, je n'ai rien d'autre que ma main pour me soulager… A ce sujet, nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé mais…_

 _Par Merlin, je me sens incroyablement stupide pour l'instant ! Bref, tu sais que j'ai toujours envie de péter la gueule à McLaggen quand je relis les lettres que tu m'as envoyées ?! Je sais que tu m'as assuré l'avoir fait toi-même, et je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais quand je pense à tous ces types qui pourraient profiter du fait que je suis loin pour tenter de… Ça me met les nerfs en pelote._

 _Enfin voilà, je ne sais pas trop au final ce que tu comptes faire de ton côté mais sache que personnellement, je me contenterai de… enfin, j'attendrai de te voir, quoi._

 _Je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai autorisée à parler de nous à tes amis que tu dois leur montrer ce que je te raconte. J'ai une réputation à tenir et là, je suis en train de perdre toute crédibilité._

 _Tu me dis appréhender un peu la réaction de Weasley lorsque tu lui parleras de nous… Sache que s'il te fait du mal, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir des derniers contacts que j'ai encore en Grande-Bretagne pour lui faire ravaler ses molaires !_

 _Ou alors, annonce-le-lui pendant qu'il mange, justement. Je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit se rendrait compte qu'il manque un Weasley, il y en a tellement._

 _Pour répondre à ta dernière question, eh bien, j'ai parlé avec Pansy de ce projet avant d'accepter. Je pensais que tu ne me pardonnerais pas mes mensonges et j'avais besoin d'en peser le pour et le contre avec quelqu'un. Donc forcément, elle sait où je suis et pourquoi. Quant à Théo, je lui ai écrit dans la semaine et il ne m'a pas encore répondu. Mais bon, c'est plutôt habituel entre nous donc je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde._

 _Par contre, je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé de toi. Sachant ce qu'il y a eu entre vous par le passé, j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais le faire toi-même. Pour Pansy, je pense qu'elle soupçonne un truc vu que Potter lui a dit que tu l'avais mis devant le fait accompli et comme je lui en ai parlé aussi… Bref, elle n'est pas idiote._

 _Enfin voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour. Je suis vraiment heureux de la première semaine que j'ai passée ici mais j'aurais préféré que tu y sois avec moi. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bonne semaine à toi et à très bientôt,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui te rappelle que si son nom_

 _est Malefoy, ce n'est sans_

 _doute pas pour rien)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop parce que je suis en lendemain de veille (mouaha) et dois aller récupérer ma fille pour l'emmener au concert des kids united :p

Une fois de plus, un énorme **merci** pour tous vos retours, vous êtes un lectorat fabuleux !

 **RARA :**

 **Cilou :** Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que ton quotidien va être moins "dur" prochainement :) Pour leur première fois, je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ça m'est venu naturellement... Pas toujours facile cependant de trouver le juste milieu dans un tel contexte, en effet ! Drago va aussi prendre en assurance au fil de leurs échanges :p Je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai construit la lettre. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire à chaque fois : donner des nouvelles de lui, de ce qu'il vit et parler de son couple et répondre aux questions... pas toujours facile ! Bref, une fois encore : merci !

 **A demain pour lire la suite chez Mery-Alice (Lettre 30) et à lundi pour nous !**


	17. Lettre 31

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 30** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 8 octobre 2000_

 _._

 _Chère Encyclopédie (bah quoi ? Il paraît que c'est ton nouveau surnom),_

 _Bien que je t'écrive ce dimanche, je pense que tu recevras ma lettre un peu plus tard que prévu car il est bientôt minuit et ne pourrai donc l'envoyer que demain matin avant d'aller en cours. Apparemment, l'établissement a sa propre volière avec des oiseaux destinés aux longs trajets. C'est vrai que les États-Unis, c'est très grand et même sans parler d'international, les étudiants sont nombreux à avoir fait plusieurs milliers de kilomètres pour pouvoir venir étudier ici._

 _Je suis désolé de t'écrire si tard mais justement, la section d'Ashton proposait un match de Quodpot ce soir et j'y suis allé car j'étais curieux de voir ce que ça donnait hors papier. Eh bien, heureusement que Rachel était avec moi pour me réexpliquer les règles au fur et à mesure car c'est plus complexe que ça en a l'air ! Au final, ce n'est pas inintéressant même si le Quidditch reste nettement mieux. Beaucoup plus noble._

 _Et là, je t'entends à travers les 5 000 kilomètres qui nous séparent. Oui, encore elle. Mais tu sais que tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si elle fréquente quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit car ça m'indiffère totalement ! Et puis, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je parle de ma vie privée, Hermione. Elle ne regarde personne._

 _Mais si ça t'inquiète, je peux accrocher une banderole dans ma chambre pour annoncer que je suis déjà pris ? Ça te rassurerait ?_

 _Arrête de faire ta jalouse, il n'y a aucune raison pour ça._

 _Il faut que tu arrêtes de douter, Hermione, sinon ces deux ans vont être un véritable enfer pour nous deux. Oui, je parlais bien d'une relation exclusive (preuve que tu n'as pas à être jalouse de Rachel). Oui, je compte bien revenir en Angleterre et bien sûr que tu peux venir me voir à la fin du mois ! Si l'un de nous deux devrait avoir peur, c'est moi ! Après tout, je suis personnellement habitué à me… gérer seul, contrairement à toi._

 _Je reviendrais tous les weekends si j'avais encore ma fortune d'avant pour pouvoir utiliser des Portoloins. Je viendrais même le weekend prochain pour voir Pansy faire face à Weasley et toi ! Par Merlin, ça va valoir le coup d'œil !_

 _Je note d'ailleurs que Potter est toujours aussi drôle. Ah ah. Mais bon, il ne t'a pas fait de crise donc on ne va pas s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _En parlant de Weasley, je te laisse gérer… Mais ma proposition tient toujours. Remarque, Théo sera là également et même s'il semble calme et posé, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour les gens à qui il tient sincèrement. Il a même rallié les Mangemorts pour tenter de protéger son père donc je ne dirais qu'une chose : faites attention !_

 _On parle souvent des Malefoy et de leurs magouilles mais les Nott ne sont pas en reste ! Je sais déjà que tu vas protester, me dire que ton Théo n'est pas ainsi et que je me fourvoie totalement. Mais je maintiens que l'expression qui le décrit le mieux est « méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort »._

 _Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il est l'une des personnes qui m'est le plus proche._

 _Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien mais je t'aurais prévenue… Si un jour y a un débordement !_

 _En parlant de débordements, je n'aime pas Zabini… Ça va peut-être te sembler hypocrite de ma part mais je l'ai toujours trouvé mesquin. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'il pensait de quoi que ce soit. Il a débarqué de nulle part en première année et… enfin, sa mère a une sacrée réputation. Il peut sembler très sympathique mais impossible de savoir s'il est sincère ou pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Pansy lui a demandé d'être présent. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis Poudlard et je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient encore en contact._

 _Désolé si ce que je te dis t'angoisse un peu plus à la perspective de ce dîner mais je ne voyais pas quoi te dire d'autre à son sujet._

 _Par contre, je te sens nettement plus sereine quand tu me parles de la possibilité de t'orienter vers la spécialisation de diagnosticienne. Oui, huit ans c'est très long, mais je sais aussi que rien ne t'est inaccessible si tu es déterminée. Et comme tu le soulignes, ça te donnerait de bonnes bases pour t'orienter dans une autre branche, au cas où tu changerais d'avis par après._

 _Mais effectivement, ce n'est peut-être pas très utile de te projeter tant que tu n'as pas été sur le terrain. Tu l'as dit toi-même, avant d'aller en stage, tu pensais être faite pour la pédiatromagie et au final, non. Donc ne t'emballe pas outre mesure, concentre-toi sur ton année en cours et tu verras bien ce qu'il en est l'été prochain !_

 _En parlant de l'été prochain… J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère dans la semaine et Alphonse et Corinne m'invitent à me rendre chez eux tout l'été pour voir ma mère, si j'en ai envie, donc voilà déjà une perspective à moyen terme de nous rapprocher un peu et de profiter l'un de l'autre._

 _Surtout qu'apparemment tu attends désespérément de pouvoir profiter à nouveau de moi._

 _Oui, Madame, profiter de moi, parfaitement ! Tes petites allusions cochonnes ne m'ont bien évidemment pas échappées. Toi aussi, tu penses à moi, seule le soir dans ton lit et tu essaies de combler le manque comme tu peux ? Je t'assure que Drago Jr. préférerait largement que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de lui plutôt que ma main…_

 _Mais ce sera pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Dernier weekend d'octobre ? Bien sûr que je suis partant ! Je ne vois pas une seule raison de refuser ce genre de proposition ! Comme ça, tu pourras aussi marquer ton territoire auprès de Rachel, ah ah. Ma petite lionne jalouse !_

 _Mais plus sérieusement, je serais plus qu'heureux de te revoir. Mais ça ne va pas empiéter sur tes propres révisions ? Personnellement, en ce moment, je suis surtout dans les cours de remise à niveau. Apparemment, j'ai de bons restes. Les profs disent que ça se voit que j'ai été formé à Poudlard._

 _Les réputations de nos enseignants ne semblent plus à faire. Mais bon, c'est normal, Poudlard reste la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde !_

 _Je ne sais pas si le niveau ici est tellement plus bas que chez nous mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Surtout que les cours d'éduc que j'ai déjà en parallèle sont beaucoup plus intensifs. On commence par déconstruire toutes les représentations initiales que nous avons du métier et des différents publics afin de repartir sur des bases « saines », comme ils disent, et c'est là que je me rends compte du nombre d'aprioris que j'ai._

 _Je te vois d'ici lever les yeux au ciel, Miss la née-Moldue, mais c'est beaucoup plus subtil que ce que tu penses ! Bien sûr que je suis conscient de ne pas être le sorcier le plus ouvert du monde magique mais les nuances qui nous sont apportées sont vraiment intéressantes. Nos profs nous aident à réaliser à quel point le monde en tant que tel est formaté, et pas seulement « les gens »._

 _Pour l'instant, on a abordé les personnes atteintes de handicaps sensoriels… C'est relativement rare chez les sorciers, de nombreux sorts permettant d'y remédier, mais ce ne sont pas des cas aussi isolés que ce que j'aurais cru. Et c'est là que le cours de Potions va se révéler particulièrement utile en fait, il existe quelques préparations, basiques mais peu connues, qui permettent de soulager les cas potentiellement douloureux._

 _Et donc, même avec une spécialisation comme celle que j'ai prévu de faire, ça peut se révéler utile car je pourrais très bien être confronté à un ex-détenu malvoyant, tu comprends ?_

 _Enfin, je sais que tu dis que tu pourrais m'écouter (ou me lire) parler de ça pendant des heures mais je vais tenter de ne pas trop m'éterniser quand même… Je ne voudrais pas me transformer…. Eh bien, en toi !_

 _Sur ces derniers mots, ma petite tortionnaire, je vais te laisser. Il est largement temps pour moi d'aller dormir et rêver de toi, une fois de plus._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui sait pertinemment_

 _qu'il est parfait)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** Un peu de Dramione, un peu de sous-entendus cochons, un peu de quotidien de Dragounet... Et non, Blaise ne sera pas son pote ici ! Celleux qui ont l'habitude de me lire savent que j'aime changer les amitiés de Drago d'une fic à l'autre :)

Ensuite, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez **Discord** mais j'ai créé **un serveur spécial "Fanfictions Harry Potter"**. C'est un chat (pas l'animal hein) avec différents salons pour papoter. **Différent-e-s auteur-e-s de fanfics et certain-e-s lecteur-rice-s y sont déjà** (Mery-Alice Gilbert, Cailean Charmeleon, Damelith, Line.M, ...). Si vous voulez **nous y rejoindre pour papoter** de notre amour commun pour HP, des fanfics, de tout et de rien vous êtes plus que les bienvenu-e-s. Le lien se trouve sur la description de mon profil et sinon là : **eUJzppa** (sans espace, of course). Il faut juste renseigner un mail et hop, c'est parti (ça semble un peu compliqué à la base mais on s'y fait très vite).

(oui, pour celleux qui lisent aussi CP, l'impression de "déjà-vu" est normale ^^).

Sinon, **merci mille fois de nous suivre** ! C'est vraiment top d'avoir vos retours face à ce que nous faisons et je suis vraiment très contente que notre idée vous plaise :)

 **RARA :**

 **Licornasse :** J'aime beaucoup ce que tu dis au sujet de cette impression d'être "indiscrète". Je trouve que ça prouve que nous nous débrouillons plutôt bien pour rendre ça crédible ! Et donc oui, j'ai vraiment pris ça comme un compliment :) Je suis aussi ravie de lire que tu trouves mes récits plutôt matures. C'est également (pour moi) un très beau compliment. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et merci pour ta review :)

 **A demain pour lire la réponse d'Hermione (Lettre 32) chez Mery-Alice et à mercredi pour nous :)**


	18. Lettre 33

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 32** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 16 octobre 2000_

 _._

 _Ma lionne fougueuse,_

 _._

 _Ce n'est pas parce que tu as visiblement décidé de laisser tomber les petits surnoms que je vais en faire de même ! J'aime ton prénom mais j'aime encore plus te titiller._

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends la mouche comme ça. Je ne t'ai aucunement sermonnée, comme tu l'insinues, j'ai juste contextualisé les choses pour éviter que tu te fasses du mal à distance._

 _Je sais très bien que tu te stresses pour rien, tout le temps. Il n'y a qu'à voir le manque de confiance que tu as dans tes capacités alors que tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse !_

 _Donc oui, j'ai peut-être été un peu sec (et encore, je n'en ai pas l'impression), mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que tu commences à imaginer n'importe quoi et à te monter la tête toute seule, en Angleterre. Surtout que je n'ai aucune idée du type de conseils que tes amis pourraient te donner nous concernant._

 _Alors je le répète, tu n'as absolument aucun souci à te faire. Rachel – ou n'importe quelle autre fille- ne m'intéresse pas. Elle pourrait se balader nue devant moi que je n'en aurais toujours rien à faire ! C'est toi et toi seule qui me rend dingue (dans tous les sens du terme) et qui me retourne les sens, pas elle. Aucune autre. Vous ne jouez tout simplement pas dans la même catégorie._

 _Ces filles potentielles qui t'inquiètent sont comme des petits chatons face au magnifique griffon que tu es. Donc oui, tes doutes m'agacent car ils n'ont aucun lieu d'être !_

 _Sérieusement, Hermione, il y a autant de risques que je sois attiré par une autre fille que toi que je le sois de Weasley. Et je parle de ton pote la Belette, hein, pas de sa sœur (et même là, aucune chance, beurk)._

 _Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avoir confiance en moi. Oui, en moi. Tu peux douter d'elles, je m'en fiche, mais ne me prends pas pour un animal en rut incapable de contrôler ses hormones !_

 _D'ailleurs, ça te va bien de me reprocher de te « sermonner » alors que tu te mets directement sur la défensive lorsque moi, j'aborde mes propres craintes. Elles sont sans doute tout aussi infondées que les tiennes mais je te rappelle, que tu le veuilles ou non, que c'est toi, l'expérimentée en tout ça de nous deux !_

 _Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de vivre des relations sérieuses. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre ou pas, ce que tu veux ou pas, ce que tu es prête à accepter ou pas. Moi je découvre tout ça avec toi donc s'il-te-plaît, tiens en compte._

 _Mais je te le répète, et je veux bien te le répéter à chaque lettre que je t'enverrai si ça peut te rassurer, mais tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Tu pourras d'ailleurs t'en rendre compte toi-même lorsque tu viendras._

 _A ce sujet, je suis vraiment désolé, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que tu viennes le weekend prévu initialement. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, loin de là, mais je viens de commencer un petit boulot (de nettoyage des espaces communs de la résidence, pour ne pas changer) et lorsque j'ai signé mon contrat, je leur ai demandé d'être libre le dernier weekend de ce mois-ci, comme tu me l'avais annoncé. Ça m'a été accordé, contre tout espoir, et je ne me vois pas à présent leur demander de changer mes heures de travail…_

 _Bien sûr, si tu le souhaites, tu peux quand même venir le weekend prochain mais malheureusement, je devrai m'absenter pendant 4 heures pour aller bosser et ça me ferait franchement chier de perdre la moindre minute que je pourrais passer avec toi…_

 _Car quand tu seras là, je compte bien passer chaque seconde qui nous sera donnée à parcourir ton corps, à effleurer ton visage. Je veux apprendre par cœur la pureté de tes formes pour pouvoir les dessiner de mémoire rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Et je veux que tu m'apprennes comment te faire jouir de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables et qui sait, pourquoi pas, t'initier aux plaisirs solitaires pour que tu te laisses aller en pensant à moi lorsque je suis trop loin pour te faire gémir._

 _Comme tu peux le voir, nous aurons un programme assez chargé quand tu viendras et je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde loin de tes bras._

 _A ce sujet, je ne pense pas que je pourrai revenir en décembre… Je t'assure que je ne demanderais pas mieux que de revenir en Grande Bretagne pour l'occasion et de passer les fêtes avec toi mais j'ai une session d'examens en janvier et je vais devoir réviser et je crains que les deux semaines soient trop justes niveau timing pour faire autre chose. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai aussi un boulot à présent et a priori, on profite des vacances et de la fréquentation moindre de l'établissement pour faire du nettoyage plus approfondi._

 _J'ai cependant plus d'espoirs pour cet été. Crois bien que j'ai très envie d'aller en Australie avec toi et de te soutenir dans tes démarches pour tenter de raviver les souvenirs de tes parents mais j'ai aussi des obligations auxquelles je peux difficilement me soustraire et donc, je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour m'y engager avec certitude._

 _Par conséquent, à part te promettre que je ferai tout pour répondre à ces deux requêtes, je ne peux pas encore te garantir de la faisabilité du projet._

 _J'espère que tu le comprends._

 _Je suis ravi de lire que tu t'es trouvée un nouveau prof à vénérer ! Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas de toi mais en même temps, ça fait partie de ton charme. Que serait Hermione Granger sans un enseignant pour chanter ses louanges ? Et tu as raison d'en être fière, car tu travailles pour obtenir cette attention. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas toujours pensé, ou reconnu, plutôt, mais tu ne choisis jamais la facilité. Il est normal que tes enseignants le remarquent. Et je suis certain que tu feras une excellente diagnosticienne. Ne doute jamais de tes capacités !_

 _Personnellement, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup mon prof de Sortilèges. C'est un petit sorcier d'origine amérindienne qui sait également pratiquer la magie sans baguette. C'est un puits de connaissances, je suis sûr que tu l'adorerais ! Par contre, je sens que je suis resté un moment sans vraiment pratiquer parce que si j'ai appris à maîtriser les sorts de nettoyage, pour le reste c'est pas trop ça…_

 _Enfin, je ne suis pas non plus trop inquiet mais il faudra que j'étudie régulièrement pour ne pas me faire avoir lors de l'épreuve des ASPIC. C'est justement l'un de ceux que je vais devoir présenter en janvier, avec Botanique et Histoire. Là, j'ai plus peur car ils sont quand même très orientés Histoire américaine ici et forcément, j'ai quand même pas mal de lacunes… Heureusement, Pablo a également choisi Histoire et il a une tonne de fiches de révisions qu'il propose de me passer (avec lui aussi, tu t'entendrais bien !)._

 _Comme quoi, sa manie à en dire trop peut se révéler quand même utile._

 _Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Comment se passent tes cours ? Comment s'est déroulé le dîner avec Pansy et Potter ? Pas de morts ni de blessés ? Ça a été avec Zabini ? Tu as eu l'occasion de parler de nous à Théo ? Ce crétin n'a toujours pas répondu à ma lettre… Je pensais qu'il serait plus enthousiaste à l'idée que je reprenne mes études !_

 _Bref, j'espère te voir très bientôt, je décompte les jours qui me séparent encore de toi._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui ne pense qu'à toi_

 _et rien qu'à toi)_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !** J'avais été vachement surprise de lire la réponse d'Hermione, très "agressive-passive" alors que je ne l'étais pas dans mon attention. Et c'est amusant car vous avez eu des réactions très différentes face à ma lettre précédente ! Certain-e-s ont ressenti le reproche, comme Mery-Alice et d'autres m'ont dit "oh c'est mignon, il la rassure". Comme quoi XD

Enfin là, j'avoue qu'il était moins calme ^^

 **Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu !**

En tout cas, **merci pour vos reviews et diverses réactions** , vous êtes au top ! Déjà plus de 200, c'est ouahou ! Mais n'oubliez pas que **nous sommes deux** et que nous ne nous sommes pas concertées pour l'intrigue donc c'est vraiment très important pour nous de lire ce que vous en pensez. Mon style et mes idées ne sont pas celles de Mery-Alice et inversement.

Pour le **discord** , le lien est mal passé la dernière fois donc le revoilà : discord . gg / eUJzppa (sans espace, donc). N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! (au pire, j'ai aussi mis le lien sur ma page FB qui ne fait pas chier, elle ^^)

 **RARA :**

 **Cilou :** Mais non, pas de Rachel, voyons ! Et qui dit qu'elle serait intéressée, d'abord ? L'idée de la banderole me fait rire, n'empêche ^^ Pour Blaise, j'aime changer le caractère des personnages d'une fic à l'autre et il peut pas être au top à chaque fois :p Le Quodbot est l'équivalent américain du Quidditch, avec une balle explosive. Dixit Rowling, je n'ai rien inventé ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci beaucoup pour cette review !

 **A demain chez Mery-Alice pour la suite (Lettre 34) et à vendredi pour nous !**


	19. Lettre 35

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 34** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 23 octobre 2000_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _Sais-tu que j'ai été assez interpellé de lire que tu avais trouvé ma lettre « agressive » parce que j'utilisais ton prénom ? Or pour moi, même si j'adore te donner des petits surnoms en lien avec ce que tu me racontes, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus intime que ton prénom._

 _Hermione. Il glisse sur ma langue comme la plus exquise des douceurs… Je pense que tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du moment où je cesserai de l'utiliser !_

 _Si j'avais vraiment voulu te sermonner, comme tu dis, j'aurais utilisé le bon vieux Granger. Et encore, je trouve qu'il y a une saveur particulière à t'appeler ainsi sachant comment notre relation a évolué._

 _Mais bref. Ne te formalise pas de l'usage de ton prénom, bien au contraire !_

 _En parlant de prénom, je constate que « Blaise » ne t'a pas lâchée, hein ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a toujours eu ce côté crevard ! Non mais vraiment, déjà à Poudlard, il aurait limite payé pour attirer les filles à lui… Il se servait aussi de la renommée de sa mère sans vergogne ! Pff… Ne te laisse pas amadouer par ses grands airs. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas plus faux que lui !_

 _Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux, pas du tout. J'ai confiance en toi. Reste que je n'aime pas ce type. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi Pansy est encore en contact avec lui… Je vais peut-être lui écrire pour en savoir plus._

 _Enfin, je t'avais prévenue pour lui. Content de voir que tu as constaté par toi-même qu'il était louche… Franchement, rien que cette histoire de médicomagie, ce n'est pas normal. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il en a parlé avant ou après que tu en parles ?_

 _Bref, je ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler de lui sinon… Pour Pansy, elle est un peu spéciale mais pas méchante, loin de là ! Par contre, le fait qu'elle s'excuse est clairement une influence Potter. Pansy s'excuse habituellement moins facilement que moi, alors imagine !_

 _J'aurais trop aimé voir la tête que Weasley a faite quand elle a lâché le morceau, d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas étouffé avec son poulet. Remarque, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher d'intervenir pour le sauver… pff. J'espère bien que sa réaction ne changera rien entre nous, il manquerait plus que ça, non mais !_

 _Heureusement que Théo l'a remis à sa place. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Comme je te l'avais dit (oui, je sais, tu étais d'accord aussi), il n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes qu'il apprécie._

 _Il n'y a pas qu'avec toi qu'il a fait le curieux ! Bizarrement, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part hier… Tu parles d'une coïncidence ! Il est heureux pour moi mais il a quand même menacé de m'étriper si je te faisais souffrir. Franchement ! Ça lui va bien de dire ça. Il m'a aussi vaguement parlé de son projet mais m'a dit qu'il préférait ne pas m'en dire plus tant que ce n'est pas plus concret. Ce que je comprends parfaitement._

 _Apparemment, il est super amoureux et sa copine et lui parlent déjà mariage. Bref, je suis content de voir qu'il a bel et bien tourné la page (toujours pas jaloux, non)._

 _Ça me fait penser, tu parles de filles nues qui se pavaneraient devant mon indifférence légendaire… Mais y a un truc auquel tu n'as pas pensé ! Tu m'as fait une petite… crise de stress, dirons-nous, pour Rachel, mais tu as oublié Ashton !_

 _Il m'a proposé d'aller voler ce weekend et de m'initier au Quodpot (je lui ai dit que je jouais attrapeur à Poudlard). Eh bien figure-toi qu'après notre petite séance d'exercices, dans les vestiaires pour se changer, je l'ai surpris à me reluquer. Et pas qu'un peu !_

 _C'est plutôt flatteur en fait même si, le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins. Faut le comprendre, je suis si patient, compréhensif, parfait…_

 _Et ce n'est même pas moi qui le dis ! Ah ah._

 _Sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie que tu me trouves parfait. Je ne le suis pas. Je suis loin de l'être et je n'ai pas envie de l'être. La perfection, c'est chiant. Je suis sans doute plus attentionné que ce à quoi tu te serais attendue il y a encore quelques mois mais ça, je le suis juste avec toi. Je reste un Connard un peu trop impulsif. Et arrogant._

 _Faut pas croire, hein ! Je suis plus tendre avec toi parce que… eh bien, c'est toi. Mais je suis loin de l'être avec tout le monde !_

 _Tiens, petite question, simple curiosité, mais tu l'aurais pris comment, si je t'avais retourné la politesse ? Si je t'avais dit que tu étais qu'une connasse trop impulsive, m'aurais-tu renvoyé des mots d'amour calmes et posés ? C'est vrai que j'ai été quand même sympa avec toi, en fait !_

 _Je ne t'ai jamais insultée directement, moi. Malgré mon sale caractère. Va falloir penser à te faire pardonner cet horrible affront, Hermione. Heureusement que tu arrives d'ici quelques jours…_

 _J'ai d'ailleurs particulièrement hâte que tu mettes ton… assiduité à comprendre la façon dont fonctionnent les choses au service de mon plaisir. Humm… Rien que d'y penser… J-4, c'est ça ? Enfin, J-1 quand toi tu recevras la lettre…_

 _Je t'ai dit que j'avais hâte de te voir ? Et pas que pour ça, en fait. Enfin, bien sûr, pour ça aussi, on a trop peu pu goûter l'un à l'autre, mais pour te voir toi et tes cheveux indomptables et ta manie de te ronger les ongles sous le stress et ta tendance à parler un peu trop parce que tu sais trop de choses pour ton propre bien._

 _Et pour t'entendre me dire ce que tu ressens de plus au juste pour moi comparé à tes ex. Je te taquine, bien sûr. Je sais très bien qu'il nous est plus facile de nous ouvrir par écrit qu'à l'oral. Pour nos sentiments, du moins, pour le reste, l'oral, ça peut être quand même bien sympa… Je n'attends donc pas de grands discours. On pourrait passer le weekend simplement enlacés à discuter de nos cours que j'en serais ravi._

 _Et donc, je vais enchaîner là-dessus, hein, faudrait pas contredire Potter. Paillettes, cœucœurs, on va quand même essayer d'éviter. Tu vois ce que tu me pousses à faire ?! Si je ne te conte pas fleurette, tu stresses et après je prends le risque de passer pour un sentimental ._

 _Non mais vraiment !_

 _Le professeur Adriel (celui de Sortilèges) est vraiment un prof passionnant. Non seulement il est doué mais il a aussi plein d'anecdotes incroyables sur les sorts qu'il nous apprend (ou nous fait revoir). J'en suis parfois limite à regretter de ne pas suivre une formation où il interviendrait de manière plus approfondie._

 _Je vais avoir quelques cours de sortilèges adaptés, plus tard, mais ce n'est pas lui qui donne cette matière dans mon cursus. Dommage !_

 _En tout cas, en ce qui te concerne, on sent limite de la dévotion quand tu parles de ton prof. Tu dis que c'est sa première année d'enseignement ? Mais il a quel âge, au juste ? Il est jeune ? Non, je ne suis toujours pas jaloux, je me renseigne sur ce qui fait ton quotidien, nuance, Madame la suspicieuse !_

 _Mais sache que tu ne me saoules pas, au contraire ! Je suis heureux de te lire à nouveau enthousiaste pour ce que tu fais. Vraiment !_

 _Par contre, tu as conscience que dire que ton talent n'a d'égal que le temps que tu passes à travailler veut dire qu'en fait tu n'as aucun talent, tu dois tout à ton assiduité ? Or, ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je reconnais que tu es talentueuse et assidue mais l'un n'implique pas l'autre, tu comprends la nuance ?_

 _Pour les vacances de Noël, tu peux bien évidemment venir me voir. Sans aucune hésitation. Mais… tu as déjà peu de temps à toi pour tenter de raviver les souvenirs de tes parents, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'en perdre encore plus ? Parce que ça te fait un sacré détour, quand même…_

 _Sinon, si j'ai pris un petit boulot en plus eh bien… Comment dire… L'argent obtenu par ma mère en vendant la bague des Malefoy sert à couvrir mes frais d'inscription et mon logement pour les deux ans que je vais passer ici. Or, je dois bien vivre un peu à côté également, je ne peux pas me contenter de rester dans ma chambre entre les heures de cours et pour ça, il me faut quelques Gallions, tout simplement._

 _Pour cet été, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que je ferai tout pour essayer de venir avec toi et je le ferai. Sinon, en effet, il nous restera le transplanage._

 _Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais en fait Pablo-le-Bavard est un né-Moldu. Ou né-Non-Maj, comme ils disent ici. L'autre jour, il a vu la trace laissée par la disparition de la Marque sur mon bras et a été pas mal interpellé (c'est quand même dingue de voir qu'ils en savent si peu sur ce qu'on a vécu ! Mais en même temps, c'est pour ça que je suis si loin de toi, non ?)._

 _Sans rentrer dans les détails, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas lié à un bon souvenir et il m'a dit qu'un de ses meilleurs amis (Non-Maj, donc) est tatoueur et qu'il pourrait me faire un truc par-dessus afin qu'on ne voit plus la « cicatrice »._

 _Et je dois avouer que cette idée ne m'a pas déplu, bien au contraire ! Enfin, ce n'est qu'un vague projet pour l'instant mais pourquoi pas ?_

 _Bon, je devrais peut-être en rester là sinon je n'aurai plus rien à te raconter ce weekend ! J'ai également très hâte de te serrer dans mes bras._

 _Je pense fort à toi,_

 _Drago_

 _(qui commence à avoir une_

 _imagination un peu trop stimulée)_

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Dans la **prochaine lettre de Mery-Alice,** prévue pour demain, vous devriez avoir le **compte-rendu de ce fameux weekend de retrouvailles** tant attendu, ah ah.

Voilà en tout cas de quoi finir d' **expliquer la différence d'interprétation du ton** de la lettre "recadrage de jalousie". Hermione a mal pris le fait qu'il utilise son prénom alors que pour Drago (pour moi), c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus intime, bien au contraire. Ah la la, les difficultés de l'écrit !

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant :)**

Un grand **merci** pour toutes vos reviews en tout cas, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !

 **RARA :**

 **Cilou :** Je suis contente de lire que cette lettre t'a autant plu ! Ah oui, il sait parler à sa chérie, le petit, ah ah. Et non, pour le Quodpot, rien d'inventé. Tu as des infos dans "le Quidditch à travers les âges" il me semble mais pour le coup, je suis allée vérifier sur le wiki Harry Potter (la base pour toutes mes fics, mdr). Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review.

 **A demain pour Hermione et à dimanche pour nous !**


	20. Lettre 37

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 36** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 15 novembre 2000._

.

 _Hermione,_

 _._

 _Désolé mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là._

 _Toute cette histoire entre nous était une erreur._

 _._

 _ **D. Malefoy**_

* * *

.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite *ange*


	21. Lettre 39

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 38** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 3 janvier 2001._

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _._

 _J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu n'auras pas brûlé cette lettre en la recevant car il est plus que temps pour moi de répondre à tes questions. Enfin, Harry m'a promis de veiller à ce que tu la lises et bien que je lui fasse confiance, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur…_

 _Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer pour tenter de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es partie… Excuse-moi par avance si je te semble un peu brouillon._

 _Tout d'abord, sache que je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir dû t'envoyer cette lettre de rupture. Tu n'imagineras sans doute jamais à quel point, mais ça m'a déchiré le cœur de devoir le faire. Or, je n'ai pas eu le choix._

 _J'ai reçu une lettre de Lucius, de mon père, le lendemain de ton départ. Je ne sais pas trop comment il a fait pour me la faire parvenir aussi rapidement mais… Il y avait des photos à l'intérieur. Des photos de toi, de chez toi, prises clairement à ton insu, mais aussi des photos de nous, ici, à Salem._

 _Un message accompagnait ces photos. Il me disait qu'il était au courant pour nous et qu'il fallait que ça cesse dès à présent où il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à toi. Il a cité des passages de nos lettres, Hermione ! Je ne savais pas comment il s'y était pris, à l'époque, mais les faits étaient là. Tu étais clairement surveillée et en danger._

 _Je connais mon père, je sais très bien ce dont il est capable et j'étais terrifié !_

 _Tu comprends ? Soit je te quittais, soit il allait te faire du mal. Pas lui directement, bien sûr, mais le résultat aurait été le même. Il me donnait deux semaines pour te quitter. Il m'a dit qu'il le saurait et vu qu'il avait clairement eu accès à nos lettres, je ne pouvais que le prendre au sérieux._

 _J'ai immédiatement contacté Théo, afin qu'il m'aide à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il a pris un Portoloin pour Salem dès qu'il a reçu mon message. Il était clairement inquiet, nous sommes tous deux ses amis._

 _Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé des contacts que j'ai encore au Royaume-Uni ? Je parlais de Théo. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien te dire avant son départ. Je savais qu'il était plus que probable que je doive mettre fin à nos échanges. Notre courrier était surveillé, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Ta sécurité lui importe également, il a compris et donc promis._

 _Et Théo est reparti afin de faire jouer ses propres relations, pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Malheureusement, ça n'a mené à rien. J'ai donc dû t'envoyer cette fichue lettre de rupture._

 _A ma plus grande surprise, Harry a débarqué chez moi peu de temps après. Il semblait à la fois en colère et inquiet. N'ayant trouvé aucune piste, Théo s'était résigné à en parler à Pansy, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en parlerait à Harry. Ce qui n'a pas loupé. Et en tant qu'Auror, il avait d'autres réseaux que les nôtres._

 _Il est donc venu chez moi peu de temps après que j'ai reçu ta dernière lettre. Il a refusé de me donner de tes nouvelles mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer dans quel état tu devais être… Mais il est reparti avec le courrier que Lucius m'avait envoyé._

 _On a ensuite beaucoup communiqué par écrit. Il m'avait également promis de ne rien te dire tant qu'on n'en saurait pas plus. Je sais que tu dois te sentir trahie mais ta sécurité était, est et sera toujours notre priorité absolue à tous les trois. Et mon père avait réussi à pénétrer nos vies privées bien qu'il soit derrière les murs impénétrables d'Azkaban ! Nous n'étions sûrs de rien ni de personne._

 _Comment voulais-tu qu'on te mêle à ça sans savoir d'où la menace venait exactement ?_

 _Bref, Harry a mené l'enquête de son côté, tout seul. Il avait juste l'accord de son supérieur et de Shacklebolt, au cas où. Théo faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider et moi, inutile de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, je ne pouvais qu'attendre. Je crois que sans eux, j'aurais perdu l'esprit. Théo m'a aidé à rester motivé, il m'a évité de gâcher tous les efforts que j'avais fournis jusqu'à présent pour me reprendre en main…_

 _Et Harry… Tu sais que ça m'en a coûté d'accepter son aide ? Mais je dois admettre que sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire. On a dû collaborer pendant ces quelques semaines et on a appris à se connaître un peu plus. Comme je te l'ai dit il y a un moment à présent, on est plus semblables que ce que j'aurais cru à l'époque de Poudlard._

 _Bref, Harry a fini par identifier les complices de mon père. Ils faisaient partie d'un groupe de Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore été attrapés après la Bataille de Poudlard. Un des nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban était leur complice. Ils me surveillaient pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre, apparemment…_

 _Ces complices ont donc été interpellés mais il fallait que nous mettions les choses au point avec Lucius avant de te révéler quoi que ce soit. Il fallait être sûrs, tu comprends ?_

 _Je sais qu'Harry t'a dit que Pansy a eu un accident de baguette, il y a quelques jours. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a laissée en Australie… En vérité, Pansy va bien. Il est revenu au Royaume-Uni car il était le seul à pouvoir confronter Lucius directement. J'ai insisté pour pouvoir être également présent, il me l'a autorisé. Après tout, c'était de ma faute si ta vie était menacée. Théo m'a payé le Portoloin qui m'a permis de revenir pour l'occasion._

 _Il a été plutôt surpris de nous voir, je dois le reconnaître. Moi, son fils, accompagné d'Harry Potter… Harry qui lui a exposé les choix qu'il avait : soit il se tenait tranquille, disparaissait de nos vies et restait dans ses quartiers actuels de la prison, soit il s'entêtait et finissait en Isolement avec tout ce que ça impliquait._

 _Je n'avais jamais vu Harry si… intimidant. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait pris en carrure mais il a surtout pris en prestance. J'ai vu Lucius se ratatiner et céder face à lui. J'ai du mal à croire que c'était le même homme que celui qui m'a tant de fois… enfin…_

 _Harry a été de nouveau voir Shacklebolt et des mesures supplémentaires ont été prises pour protéger ta maison et ton courrier. Personnellement, comme je suis aux États-Unis, ils n'ont rien pu faire mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Ses complices muselés et Lucius sous contrôle, tu ne risques plus rien._

 _Enfin voilà toute l'histoire. J'espère que tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi j'ai dû prendre une mesure si radicale. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le sentiment d'angoisse que j'ai ressenti en découvrant ces photos de toi dans cette enveloppe ! J'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté._

 _Je sais que tu risques de ne plus jamais vouloir me parler après ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai caché, mais j'ai décidé de prendre ce risque le jour où j'ai écrit cette lettre et je ne le regrette pas un seul instant. Je regrette la peine que tu as dû ressentir, ça oui, mais je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir fait mon possible pour te protéger._

 _Parce que, par Salazar, tu es aujourd'hui ce qui m'est le plus précieux au monde, Hermione. Je sais que notre relation a évolué il n'y a pas si longtemps mais tu as littéralement bouleversé toute ma vie. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque._

 _Je t'aime trop pour ça._

 _Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je voulais te le dire de vive-voix et non par lettre, mais les faits sont là. Je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer et je serais prêt à tout pour que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité. Y compris me rayer de ta vie._

 _J'espère que ces explications apaiseront un peu les tourments que je t'ai causés._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui ne peut s'empêcher_

 _d'espérer que tu comprendras…)_

* * *

.

* * *

Hum...

Que dire ? **5 petits jours d'attente pour vous...** A la base, j'avais prévu de ne publier que mardi prochain mais j'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait pas abuser dans le sadisme, ah ah.

Je sais que **la lettre 37 de Drago** vous a pas mal interpellé-e-s et j'espère que celle-ci arrivera à compenser/expliquer.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire en fait, mis à part que **j'appréhende beaucoup vos réactions**. Vous avez été assez... virulent-e-s... suite à la lettre de rupture de Drago et **je suis consciente d'être attendue au tournant.**

Enfin voilà.

 **J'ai très très hâte de lire ce que vous pensez des derniers événements.**

Pour la **réponse d'Hermione** , il vous faudra attendre un peu car Mery-Alice a un weekend très chargé :p

 **Cœurs sur vous** et à bientôt pour la suite !

 **RARA :**

 **Licornasse :** Et non, pas une vanne... Mais il avait une excellente excuse le petit chou ! J'espère que tu n'es plus fâchée contre lui ^^

 **Piloute87 :** Désolée ^^

 **Hermy10340 :** Désolée ^^

 **Cilou :** Tu as forcément la réponse à tes questions à présent ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments en tout cas. J'ai une "règle" tacite sur mes fics, toutes les 50 reviews, la personne qui l'a postée a droit à une question sur la fic et tu as posté la 250e. Tu as donc droit à une question mais en mp ! Ici ou sur ma page Facebook ou sur Discord, comme tu préfères ;)

 **Fan de Twilight :** Et non, j'ai fait un peu de mise en situation, pour vous faire ressentir un peu la même attente qu'Hermione ^^ Sadisme, oui :p

 **Elilisa :** Y a eu grève des hiboux à cause du mauvais temps XD

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. **Un immense merci à tou-te-s pour vos réactions** qui m'ont quand même bien amusée ^^


	22. Lettre 41

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 40** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _13, rue Artemisia Lufkin_

 _PL4M Pré-au-Lard_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 13 janvier 2001._

 _._

 _Hermione, ma douce Hermione,_

 _._

 _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux de recevoir ta lettre !_

 _Sache que je comprends parfaitement ta peur et ta réticente à poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé. Je t'ai dit être prêt à me rayer de ta vie si ça pouvait te rendre heureuse mais, hé, tu m'aimes également !_

 _Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine en lisant ces mots. Si tu ressens ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je ressens pour toi alors rien n'est perdu._

 _Je sais que tu as souffert et crois-moi bien, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus. Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas comparable car moi, je « savais », mais la douleur était là malgré tout._

 _Ma plus grande crainte, après celle qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, bien sûr, était que tu ne me répondes pas. Je l'aurais compris, mais tout aurait été perdu._

 _Et là, non seulement tu m'as écrit (merci Harry, d'ailleurs) mais tu avoues m'aimer également ?_

 _Et tu crois que je vais réagir comment, face à ça ?!_

 _Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été des plus courageux, j'ai toujours suivi le mouvement qui m'a été imposé, mais tu as su me donner la force de me reprendre en main._

 _Et à présent que je sais que rien n'est perdu, que tu comprends ce qui m'a poussé à agir comme je l'ai fait, je ne peux que me battre pour tenter d'effacer ces deux mois de nos vies._

 _Si tu m'aimes autant que tu l'affirmes dans ton courrier, laisse-moi te reconquérir. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux à nouveau me faire confiance._

 _Je sais qu'il y a un moyen d'y arriver et j'y parviendrai. Car à présent que je suis sûr que tu m'aimes, je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Sans tes mots, sans ton cœur, sans ton odeur, sans la perspective de te serrer à nouveau contre moi._

 _Tu es celle qui fait de moi un homme et me pousse à me battre pour obtenir ce que je veux de ma vie._

 _Je sais que tu as souffert mais laisse-moi l'occasion de me racheter. Ne me punis pas, ne nous punis pas à cause de la folie de Lucius._

 _Cet homme a suffisamment détruit ma vie comme ça. Je ne le laisserai pas la gâcher encore plus._

 _Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que ce que tu m'as raconté sur tes parents m'indiffère. Je suis extrêmement heureux pour toi et je suis ravi de la tournure que prend votre relation. Ta mère a raison, tu es une jeune femme formidable._

 _J'ai mon dernier examen de ce semestre ce vendredi. Je suis allé réserver un Portoloin ce matin, dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Je serai devant chez toi à 21 heures. J'espère que tu m'ouvriras._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui est déterminé à te_

 _prouver que rien n'est_

 _perdu, loin de là…)_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Pas facile facile de répondre** à un "j'ai trop souffert, je préfère qu'on en reste là" quand on ne peut se servir que des lettres pour raconter son histoire, ah ah.

Parfois, lorsque j'écris, je me dis "en fic normale, je l'aurais fait réagir ainsi, mais là, tu dois répondre par lettre, ma fille, alors trouve un truc !".

Et donc voilà, elle l'aime aussi alors **il est déterminé à la reconquérir**. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

 **J'espère que cette réponse vous a plu !**

J'en profite pour me faire un peu d'auto-pub (ah ah) mais je viens de finir la publication de " **Cours particulier(s)** ", Dramione à Poudlard. Si vous cherchez de quoi lire en attendant la prochaine lettre, n'hésitez pas ^^

Logiquement, vous retrouverez **Mery-Alice et Hermione ce dimanche** et donc, **rdv mardi pour moi** ;)

 **Merci mille fois** à vous de nous suivre et de partager cette aventure à nos côtés.

 **N'hésitez jamais à nous dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ;)**

Cœurs sur vous !

 **RARA :**

 **Lirconasse :** Bien sûr que je ne vous abonnerais pas ! C'était pour la mise en contexte, que vous soyez comme Hermione, attendant vainement une réponse, ah ah. Ravie que sa raison t'ai convaincue en tout cas ! Je savais que j'étais attendue au tournant après la lettre précédente, j'avais intérêt à bétonner mon argumentaire XD  
Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Cilou :** Ah ah quand tu veux, pour la question. L'offre n'est pas limitée dans le temps. Trouver un moyen de la prévenir... Mais vous n'avez pas vu les signes ! Elle non plus, remarque, mais dans la lettre 35, il lui dit clairement "tant que j'utilise ton prénom, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, loin de là" et il commence sa lettre de rupture par "Hermione". Et c'est la seule lettre qu'il n'a pas signée avec une parenthèse ! De quoi interpeller, non ? Mais personne ne l'a relevé (je suis triste ^^). S'il l'avait prévenue, ça aurait été moins drôle en fait (oui, je suis sadique).  
Des choses à rattraper, oui, mais il est déterminé, le petit ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	23. Lettre 43

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 42** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charring Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 21 janvier 2001._

 _._

 _Ma douce et tendre Hermione,_

 _._

 _Comme promis, je t'écris pour te dire que je suis bien rentré. Ce weekend est passé beaucoup trop vite, j'aurais aimé qu'il n'ait pas de fin._

 _Sais-tu que tu es vraiment formidable ? Malgré ta lettre, j'ai douté jusqu'à la dernière seconde… Et même lorsque tu m'as enfin ouvert la porte et que j'ai vu ton visage, résolument fermé, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser dehors._

 _En te voyant, si proche de moi après tant de temps passé loin de toi, je n'avais qu'une envie, te serrer dans mes bras. Mais visiblement, tu as préféré me gifler ! Je ne l'ai pas vue venir, celle-là, bien que je ne l'ai pas déméritée, je le reconnais volontiers._

 _Remarque que sans ce geste, je ne suis pas sûr que notre weekend se serait terminé de façon si idyllique. Tu as eu besoin d'exprimer ta frustration et je le conçois parfaitement._

 _Et je dois dire que j'ai été surpris par ta capacité à rester maîtresse de tes émotions ! J'étais là, devant toi, à te demander pardon et toi, tu te contentais de me dévisager les bras croisés._

 _Jusqu'à ce que je te dise en face à quel point je t'aime. J'ai vu ta carapace se fendiller et j'avoue en avoir honteusement profité. Plus je te disais à quel point tu comptes pour moi et à quel point j'ai eu peur de te perdre, plus je t'ai vue céder._

 _Et quand j'ai finalement osé m'approcher pour te prendre dans mes bras, tu as craqué. Et jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce baiser que nous avons échangé, tes larmes enfin libérées lui donnant un léger goût salé._

 _Et là, en fermant les yeux, je peux encore savourer le goût de ta peau. Je peux encore entendre le moindre de tes soupirs alors que tu autorisais mes mains à redécouvrir ton corps. Je pense encore te sentir te coller tout contre moi, jusqu'à ce que nous fusionnions à nouveau._

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé te faire l'amour que cette fois-là. Ta vulnérabilité et ta force, mêlées, m'ont transcendé. J'ai totalement perdu tout contact avec la réalité. J'ai vécu un rêve éveillé._

 _Ce weekend a été le plus beau de toute ma vie et pourtant, ça n'a pas toujours été facile. J'ai entendu tes reproches et, comme je te l'ai dit, je les comprends. Nous n'aurions pas dû t'infantiliser de la sorte. Tu as effectivement prouvé à de multiples reprises que tu savais te défendre et que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour le faire._

 _Mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, moi. Je n'attaque pas les problèmes de front, le courage porté en étendard. J'ai tenté de régler la situation comme je le pouvais, avec mes propres capacités. Finalement, c'est Harry qui nous a aidés mais hé, tu l'as reconnu toi-même, le Choixpeau a envisagé de le répartir chez Serpentard ! Et de toute façon, seul dans l'histoire face à la détermination de trois Serpentard, il n'aurait eu aucune chance._

 _Mais je te promets que je ne referai plus la même erreur. Je ne prendrai plus le risque de te sous-estimer. Je ne te prendrai plus pour une petite chose fragile à protéger._

 _Et je ferai encore tout mon possible pour te prouver que tu as eu raison de m'accorder ton pardon._

 _Je crois que je n'étais jamais resté aussi longtemps dans un lit. D'ailleurs, tu as bien fait d'emménager côté moldu… On a ainsi pu profiter des livraisons à domicile. Ce truc est génial, pourquoi les sorciers n'ont-ils pas importé l'idée sachant qu'avec la magie, le service pourrait être encore plus efficace ?!_

 _Oui, c'est bien moi qui suggère d'exploiter une idée moldue. Tu vois l'influence que tu as sur moi ?_

 _D'ailleurs, tu sais que je n'avais jamais mangé de sushis ? Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé le plat en tant que tel ou la façon dont on les a mangés… On m'a pourtant appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, mais là…_

 _Je devrais peut-être me recentrer un minimum ! Je ne sais pas encore quand on va pouvoir se revoir (j'avoue avoir dépensé toutes mes maigres économies dans ce voyage mais je ne le regrette absolument pas) mais si je continue à ne penser qu'à ça, je ne vais plus être capable de faire quoi que ce soit de productif._

 _Quand je te dis que tu me retournes les sens !_

 _Sinon, j'espère que les résultats des examens ne tarderont pas trop à arriver. J'ai croisé Pablo en rentrant et apparemment, on les aurait dès la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça a été !_

 _En parlant de Pablo, il faudrait quand même que je trouve un moyen de le remercier car s'il n'avait pas proposé de prendre mon apparence via polynectar pour aller bosser à ma place, j'aurais perdu mon job… Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas où il a trouvé la potion, exactement. Ce type est plein de ressources insoupçonnées._

 _De prime abord, il passe pour un grand bavard un peu saoulant mais plus je le côtoie, moins j'arrive à le cerner. C'est assez déstabilisant en fait._

 _Je vais te laisser pour ce soir… Je dois retourner en cours demain et il se fait déjà tard._

 _Je ne pense qu'à toi,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui est tout simplement heureux)_

* * *

.

* * *

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pesté en recevant la dernière lettre de **Mery-Alice.**.. Ok, elle comptait lui ouvrir la porte, mais je faisais quoi, de ça, moi ?! Elle m'a dit qu'ayant fait le compte-rendu IRL précédent, c'était à mon tour... Sauf que là, c'est la réaction d'Hermione qu'il fallait aborder, pas celle de Drago, ah ah.

Alors voilà. Pour le coup, j'avoue également que j'aurais changé la lettre si elle avait trouvé que ça ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle imaginait, si Hermione lui avait pardonné trop vite, si elle n'aurait pas dû le gifler ou quoi... Mais preuve qu'on se connait bien, elle a aimé ! Et j'espère donc que vous aussi :)

Mais voilà, finalement, **ils vont retenter le coup**. Mais comment résister à un Drago qui parcours la moitié du monde pour implorer votre pardon, hein ?

Bref !

Je passe à présent en mode **auto-pub** car depuis ma dernière lettre, **j'ai publié de nouvelles choses** :

1/ un **OS Drago/Hermione** intitulé " **Joyeux Noël** " mais qui n'est **PAS une romance**. Mais pas du tout ! J'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de plus **sombre** et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

2/ le prologue de ma **nouvelle fiction longue, "Fichu(s) Malefoy"** qui là, est bien une romance, ah ah. N'hésitez pas non plus à y jeter un œil !

En attendant, je vous invite à retrouver la **réponse d'Hermione ce jeudi** et donc, **la mienne samedi** !

Belle journée à vous et à tout bientôt

 **Et encore merci de nous suivre !**

 **RARA :**

 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Ravie que tu aimes notre concept et je suis rassurée pour la lecture sur téléphone ! J'avoue que je m'étais posé la question ! Bref, j'espère que nos prochaines lettres te plairont tout autant ! Merci beaucoup !


	24. Lettre 45

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 44** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 27 janvier 2001._

 _._

 _Miss Rancunière,_

 _._

 _Je ne parle bien évidemment pas de moi en utilisant ce petit nom, tu as effectivement toutes les raisons de l'être en ce qui me concerne. Enfin, « tu avais » devrais-je plutôt dire, vu qu'apparemment tu m'as pardonné ainsi que Théo (et je ne m'en plains pas !)._

 _Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes en colère après Harry. Oui, il t'a menti mais non, il ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur ! Tu pars du principe qu'il t'a caché toute cette histoire par plaisir mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il a tenté de me convaincre de t'en parler, au début, ou de le laisser le faire, vu qu'on te savait sous surveillance. Mais je suis celui qui a refusé._

 _Justement, nous ne savions pas dans quelle mesure tu étais surveillée et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Théo était d'accord avec moi alors qu'il aurait également pu t'en parler. Harry a fini par se résigner. Après tout, c'était « mon problème » et non le sien. Il n'avait aucun droit de te le révéler sans mon accord. Il n'est peut-être pas encore Auror à part entière mais il sait faire preuve de professionnalisme. C'est ce qu'il était au départ. Un professionnel qui se penchait sur notre affaire. On a appris à sympathiser que plus tard. Mais de base, ce n'est pas à ton ami que Théo a fait appel mais à l'enquêteur._

 _De plus je trouve que tu as tendance à un peu trop l'idéaliser. Oh, je te vois venir de loin. Oui, il a eu des problèmes après la guerre et donc, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas parfait. Mais quand bien même, que ça te plaise ou non, il a beau avoir hérité du surnom de « Sauveur », il n'en reste pas moins humain. Et donc, il n'est pas parfait._

 _Tu vois ce que tu me pousses à faire, sérieusement ?! Je suis là en train de prendre sa défense face à toi ! Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous, franchement ?! Aberrant !_

 _A ce sujet, ma mère n'est pas au courant pour ce que mon père a fait, non. Elle est enfin en train de reprendre possession de sa vie et je ne veux pas que l'ombre de Lucius vienne planer sur sa nouvelle joie de vivre. Elle m'écrit de temps en temps et franchement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment heureuse. Et elle mérite de l'être._

 _Raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de toi. Non, je ne veux pas dire par là que ça entacherait son bonheur. Je pense qu'elle a largement su me prouver que seul mon bien-être lui importait. Et depuis quelques temps, tu y es étroitement liée. Mais comme elle n'est pas au courant des histoires avec mon père, je n'ai pas pu lui parler de toi sans savoir comment ça se finirait. Cependant, je compte lui en parler le moment venu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

 _D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu dit à ta mère à mon sujet ? Tu lui as parlé de ma perfection et d'à quel point je ferais un gendre idéal ? Si elle pouvait déjà m'aimer avant de se souvenir du lien qui vous unit, ce serait toujours ça de pris, ah ah. Surtout si tu lui avais déjà parlé de moi à l'époque Poudlard et qu'elle venait aussi à s'en souvenir…_

 _Je suis content de lire que les choses progressent entre vous en tout cas. Pour ton père… sa méfiance ne serait-elle pas le signe qu'un truc le travaille, justement ? Parfois, avoir l'impression que quelque chose qui se trouve pourtant juste sous notre nez nous échappe peut être particulièrement irritant… Tu as eu l'occasion d'en parler avec ton Super-Prof ? S'il est si bon diagnosticien que tu le dis, il a peut-être d'autres pistes, non ?_

 _En tout cas, ça évolue et ça, ça ne peut être que bénéfique. As-tu eu des nouvelles de leur projet d'adoption ?_

 _Pour Pablo, je m'en fous en fait, il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Il est majeur et je ne suis pas son père. Ni sa mère. Ni son arrière grand-tante ou va savoir à qui il aurait à rendre des comptes. Ses magouilles ne me regardent pas et pour le coup, ça m'a quand même bien arrangé. Et connaissant mon passé, je ne vais certainement pas me permettre de lui faire la morale._

 _Je sais très bien à quel point le polynectar peut être long et difficile à préparer. Tu crois quoi, que Rogue m'en aurait fourni ? Non mais tu rêves ! Je n'étais peut-être pas super bon dans toutes les matières à Poudlard et Rogue favorisait clairement les Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous a faits passer nos BUSE. Je n'ai pas volé mon O en Potions !_

 _Pour Crabbe et Goyle, ils étaient nettement moins moches comme ça, en fait. Tu devrais peut-être suggérer l'idée à Weasley ? Tu as eu de ses nouvelles, d'ailleurs ? Par Merlin, si tu lui as parlé de la façon dont j'ai dû te quitter, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Non mais ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerait spécialement, hein, mais c'est l'un de tes amis donc bon… Enfin, il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques un jour ce que tu as bien pu lui trouver parce que bon, passer de lui à moi, ça m'interpelle quand même vachement._

 _Concernant mes examens, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, surtout au vu des circonstances. J'ai tout validé sauf Histoire de la magie mais j'ai accès à une séance de rattrapage le 19 février prochain (leur système d'évaluation est quand même assez particulier… mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !)._

 _C'est pourquoi, tu l'auras déjà compris, je pense, que je préférerais que tu viennes le weekend suivant, celui du 23. Ainsi, on pourrait vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre. Rachel m'a d'ailleurs demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle semblait contente d'apprendre que c'était reparti entre nous (je ne suis pas entré dans les détails avec eux). Comme quoi, tu n'avais vraiment aucune raison de la jalouser !_

 _De toute façon, aucune autre fille que toi ne m'intéresse. Il y avait donc peu de risques que tu me retrouves dans les bras d'une autre. Mais bon, heureusement je suis venu et on n'aura jamais à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer._

 _Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu peur de ça, moi ? Que tu te consoles dans les bras d'un autre ? D'ailleurs, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu as effectivement été avec quelqu'un d'autre durant cette période… Juste, ne me le dis pas, ok ?_

 _Sinon tu sais que tu es légèrement cinglée, mine de rien ? Comment peux-tu t'excuser pour avoir boudé quelques heures après ce que je t'avais fait ? Franchement ?! Par contre, c'est bien d'enfin reconnaître que tu es de nature violente ! Ça fait des années que je le clame et que personne ne veut m'écouter. Vous, les Gryffondor, vous êtes tellement favorisés, c'est affligeant ! (Oui, je reviens avec ça. J'y reviendrai toujours !)_

 _En tout cas, venir jusque chez toi pour tenter de te récupérer me semblait tout simplement évident. Je t'ai fait souffrir, avec de bonnes intentions, certes, mais le résultat est là malgré tout. Je ne pouvais pas rattraper « cette » lettre avec juste une autre. J'étais sérieux – et je le suis encore – et je n'avais donc pas 36 solutions pour te le prouver._

 _Et vu la façon dont tout ça a fini, on ne va certainement pas s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, si tu as d'autres mets à me faire découvrir de façon si… délicieuse, sache que je suis plus que partant._

 _Tu as vanté, après ta visite à Salem, la façon dont je me servais de ma langue mais tu n'as absolument rien à m'envier. Je crois n'avoir jamais subi de traitement si… exquis. Et le mot est faible ! Mais je vais éviter d'aller sur ce terrain car c'est avec toi que j'aimerais me soulager et non pas avec ma main…_

 _Non pas que me caresser en pensant à toi n'est pas agréable, mais quand je repense à ce dont tu es capable de me faire ressentir, je trouve ça plus frustrant qu'autre chose._

 _Et toi, depuis l'autre fois, as-tu revu ton avis sur la question ? J'avoue que je trouve cette idée particulièrement excitante… Bien sûr, pas d'obligation, mais l'idée que je puisse arriver à te mettre dans tous tes états juste par la pensée me donne l'impression d'être tout puissant._

 _Bingo ! Je dis que je vais changer de sujet pour éviter de … et me voilà de nouveau avec une trique d'enfer. Drago Jr. ne te remercie pas (si, c'est entièrement ta faute !)._

 _Vaut sans doute mieux que j'en reste là avant que ça ne dégénère réellement._

 _Tu hantes mes rêves et je ne pense qu'à toi,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui ne niera jamais_

 _son côté profiteur._

 _Vive Serpentard !)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que cette lettre vous a plu :)

A **lundi chez Mery-Alice** pour la réponse d'Hermione (et chez moi pour la suite de Fichu(s) Malefoy ^^) et donc à **mercredi** pour ma **prochaine lettre** :)

 **Merci** encore mille fois pour tous vos retours !

Cœurs sur vous !

 **RARA :**

 **MZabiniMalfoy :** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant.


	25. Lettre 47

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 46** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 6 février 2001_

 _._

 _Miss Mêle-Tout (qui pourtant, ne se mêle pas assez à moi),_

 _._

 _Je pense que le mauvais temps qui sévit depuis quelques jours a perturbé le vol de ton hibou car je n'ai reçu ta lettre que ce matin. Je m'empresse donc de te répondre avant que tu n'ailles t'imaginer n'importe quoi !_

 _Heureusement que tu avais imperméabilisé ton courrier car ta pauvre Looping est arrivée dans un sale état. Elle se repose à la volière, pour l'instant. Je verrai avec le fauconnier si elle est apte à repartir pour t'apporter ma réponse. Autrement, ne t'inquiète pas, je la garderai au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre toutes ses forces._

 _Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien. Pour Harry, je n'insisterai pas, je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire mais je t'assure que vous ne faites pas qu'un. Je ne le laisserais jamais me faire ce que tu me fais… et réciproquement ! J'espère quand même que tu arriveras à passer au-dessus de ça. Il a fait tout son possible pour régler la situation au plus vite afin que tu en souffres le moins possible._

 _Enfin bon, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'insisterai pas plus (je suis quand même surpris de te découvrir si rancunière…)._

 _Tiens, je ne pense pas t'en avoir parlé mais durant notre « période creuse », dirons-nous (même si je t'ai envoyé une lettre de rupture, j'ai du mal à considérer ça comme ça), j'ai finalement pris contact avec l'amie et collègue de Luke._

 _Amie, oui, car figure-toi que Joey est une femme ! Bon comme prévu, je me sens un peu moins à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Luke mais elle m'a quand même bien aidé à gérer mes émotions durant cette période particulièrement tendue. Étant liée au secret professionnel, j'ai pu le faire en toute liberté et je dois reconnaître que ce type d'échanges m'avait manqué._

 _Par contre, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin aussi fréquemment qu'avec Luke et on a donc décidé de se voir une fois par mois. Depuis que tu m'as pardonné, je l'ai revue une fois, fin janvier. Je lui ai parlé de ma mère et de la façon dont je pourrais lui parler de toi… Car à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir._

 _Enfin, comme je te l'ai dit, mon bonheur lui importe plus que tout (et tu t'accomplis parfaitement de cette tâche) mais notre relation va aussi impliquer la fin de sa si pure lignée et là… va savoir ! Joey pense que je devrais lui écrire, vu qu'apparemment ce média de communication ne me réussit pas trop mal mais je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de le lui annoncer en face. Mais là, ça voudrait dire attendre cet été et bref, je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je vais faire._

 _Je revois Joey dans 3 semaines, je lui en reparlerai à ce moment-là si je n'y vois pas plus clair. Mais comme elle pense que je ne devrais pas lui cacher ce que Lucius a fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de relancer ce sujet avec elle. Je verrai bien !_

 _Pour tes parents, j'espère quand même qu'ils m'apprécieront le moment venu. Ce serait quand même bien plus simple pour tout le monde. Après, si tu leur as effectivement parlé du petit merdeux que j'étais à Poudlard, je pense que c'est loin d'être gagné… Mais bon, vu que tu es dans mon camp, cette fois, j'ai bon espoir !_

 _Effectivement pour nous deux, personne n'aurait pu le prédire, je pense. Et certainement pas moi ! Dire que je t'ai écrit sous la contrainte, la première fois… Je devrais remercier Luke pour ça. Mais au final, il ne sait toujours pas que ça évolué ainsi entre nous (alors que Joey oui, ce qui est plutôt amusant). Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de nous comparer à Pansy et Harry. Sérieusement, tu m'as mis de ces images en tête ! Beuark ! Je n'ai pas envie de penser à « ça » (et nous sommes nettement mieux assortis, de toute façon)._

 _Tu sais que tu as le droit d'être soulagée par le fait que leur projet d'adoption soit tombé à l'eau ? Réaction purement égoïste, je te l'accorde, mais tout à fait légitime pour autant. Je sens dans tes mots que tu culpabilises d'être responsable de cet échec mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comme tu l'as dit, ils pourront toujours le faire quand ils auront recouvré leurs souvenirs et leurs vies d'avant._

 _Tiens, j'y pense, mais à présent que vous communiquez par écrit, as-tu pensé à leur envoyer une photo de toi petite ? Trouver un prétexte quelconque ne devrait pas être trop compliqué et qui sait, ça leur rappellera peut-être des trucs ? En tout cas, ils refont partie de ta vie et ça, quoi qu'il arrive, ça reste une victoire._

 _En parlant de victoire, hors de question que tu me retires celle que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai préparé du polynectar tout seul ! Non mais ! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai effectivement essayé d'en piquer à Slughorn mais il m'a grillé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon charme légendaire n'a jamais marché sur La Limace. Pff, il ne sait pas reconnaître le talent quand il le croise, cet idiot. Il n'y a qu'à voir, il avait invité Zabini à son stupide club…_

 _J'ai alors dû préparer la potion moi-même. Mais forcément, mon petit sentiment de triomphe s'estompe maintenant que je sais que tu as réussi à en faire dès notre deuxième année. Non mais vraiment ?! En deuxième ?! Pff ! Dire qu'après ça, certains essaient de nous faire croire que les nés-Moldus sont moins compétents que les Sang-Pur. Quiconque t'a rencontrée sait que cette affirmation est totalement infondée ! (Oui, je me suis mis des œillères pendant longtemps, je le reconnais à présent)._

 _Et donc, tu dis que Weasley a pris l'apparence de Crabbe ? Tu vois que c'est raccord niveau Q.I., je n'ai jamais percuté ! Vous avez fait ça quand ? Pourquoi ? Il faut vraiment être motivé pour vouloir boire une mixture avec un bout de ces deux-là… Tu en avais pris aussi ? Tu avais pris l'apparence de qui ? De Goyle ? Tu n'es pas venue m'espionner sous les douches, j'espère… Quoi que, je le comprendrais, déjà à 12 ans, j'étais beau gosse !_

 _Je suis par contre vachement surpris de lire que Weasley m'a donné raison. Il aurait donc malgré tout un brin de jugeote ? Tout s'écroule !_

 _Mais bon, vu qu'il t'a quittée, il n'en a quand même pas beaucoup. Faut être vraiment idiot pour laisser une fille comme toi ! (Mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, loin de là)._

 _Pour mes rattrapages, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Pablo ne me lâche pas et comme lui a une session pour Sortilèges, on s'aide pas mal._

 _Je suis un peu « déçu » d'avoir validé ce cours, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de revoir Adriel, c'est nul. Je crois que c'est le meilleur prof que je n'ai jamais croisé de toute ma scolarité. Mais bon, une fois mes ASPIC en poche, je pourrai plus sérieusement me pencher sur les cours d'éduc et ça, c'est cool._

 _Pour Rachel, je ne relèverai même pas, Miss Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Jalouse-Mais ! (C'est toi qui fait battre mon cœur, je te l'assure une fois de plus)._

 _Personnellement, j'avoue que j'aurais été jaloux comme un botruc si tu avais fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre durant notre « période creuse ». Je l'aurais compris, comme je te l'ai dit, vu que pour toi, j'avais réellement rompu. Mais je suis quand même soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'en est rien._

 _Rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre ait pu poser ses mains sur ton corps, respirer ton odeur… j'ai l'impression qu'une lame s'enfonce loin dans mon âme. Tu me rends fou, ce n'est pas croyable !_

 _Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, tout le temps, à chaque instant. Et pas seulement de ton corps mais aussi de tes mots et de tes regards qui me rendent plus fort. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as répondu à ma première lettre mais sans ça, je ne serais clairement pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui._

 _Et donc, pour en revenir à cette histoire de Polynectar, tu ne peux pas nier que les Gryffondor ont été favorisés ! Je sais que tu feras preuve de mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout, mais franchement, récolter dix points à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche, c'est quand même injuste ! Tu ne laissais même pas l'occasion aux autres de répondre et je t'assure, Miss Je-Lève-La-Main-Plus-Vite-Que-Mon-Ombre, que d'autres élèves avaient aussi les réponses. Sans doute pas à toutes les questions, je te l'accorde, mais nous n'étions pas des ignares pour autant !_

 _Pour en revenir au dernier point de ta lettre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que tu n'as malheureusement pas essayé les plaisirs solitaires. Ce n'est pas une obligation, hein ! Enfin, perso je trouve ça dommage… parce qu'avec la distance, c'est quand même bien sympa. Évidemment, je prends beaucoup plus de plaisir avec toi que tout seul, mais ce plaisir-là n'est pas à exclure non plus…_

 _Par exemple, j'adore les cerises, c'est mon fruit préféré. Mais je mange aussi du raisin avec beaucoup de plaisir. Même si je préfère les cerises (Tu es la cerise, hein, je te rassure)._

 _Et donc oui, personnellement je pense souvent à toi en me caressant. Je repense à nos étreintes, à tes lèvres sur les miennes, à ta langue sur mon membre, à tes soupirs lorsque je te goûte au cœur même de ton intimité, à tes gémissements quand le plaisir se fait de plus en plus fort. Je repense au voile qui recouvre tes yeux lorsque tu atteins l'orgasme. Je sens tes ongles s'enfoncer doucement dans mon dos alors que je te pénètre avec douceur puis s'ancrer plus profondément dans ma chair lorsque j'accélère le rythme. Je repense à la douceur de ta peau, à la rondeur de tes seins, à la fermeté de tes fesses…_

 _Et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à aller manger un peu de raisin !_

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir, tout en toi me manque._

 _Je t'embrasse (et bien plus encore),_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui décompte les jours)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voici pour aujourd'hui !

Pas trop de blabla, les journées sont longues en ce moment ;)

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

Bises à vous et à bientôt ici ou ailleurs

 **(Réponse d'Hermione chez Mery-Alice vendredi !)**

 **RARA :**

Ah bah y en a pas cette fois !

Méfiez-vous, à présent, je sais très bien quel genre de lettre vous fait réagir... mouahahaha


	26. Lettre 49

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 48** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 18 février 2001_

 _._

 _Ma petite cerise gourmande,_

 _._

 _Quand pourrais-je te croquer ? J'avoue que ton goût et la tendresse de ta chair me manquent cruellement… Surtout ce matin !_

 _Car vois-tu, je me suis réveillé... poisseux… Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mon adolescence ! De plus, je me souviens parfaitement du rêve que j'étais en train de faire._

 _Nous étions dans ton lit et j'émergeais doucement du sommeil. Toi, nue à mes côtés, faiblement éclairée par un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les tentures de ta chambre. Les lèvres entrouvertes, tellement désirable. J'ai commencé à te caresser, à t'effleurer du bout des doigts, ne voulant pas te réveiller mais incapable de me retenir. Je crevais d'envie de t'embrasser mais tu dormais et je ne voulais pas agir contre ta volonté…_

 _Alors tu as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as regardé. Puis d'une voix encore enrouée de sommeil, mais un petit sourire aux lèvres, tu m'as invité à te réveiller « plus franchement ». Ma bouche s'est alors posée sur la tienne et nos langues se sont entremêlées. Mon sexe, déjà durci par la traditionnelle érection matinale, a pris encore plus d'ampleur. Mais tu étais celle qui se réveillait à peine. Je me suis donc glissé sous les couvertes afin de saluer chaque parcelle de ton corps._

 _Et dans mon rêve, j'ai pu te goûter. J'adore ta saveur, elle n'a nulle autre pareilles. Et tu allais jouir sous mes caresses, je le savais aux gémissements que tu poussais, de plus en plus rapprochés et aigus. Je me suis alors positionné au-dessus de toi et t'ai pénétrée, tout en douceur, afin de profiter du plaisir intense que cette étreinte seule peut me procurer, nous procurer. Puis, peu à peu, j'ai accéléré la cadence, nos deux corps en harmonie, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme nous prenne._

 _Et donc, au moment où je jouissais en toi, je me suis réveillé, le sexe dans la main et mes draps collants… Heureusement que je vis seul !_

 _Mais tu vois à quel point tu m'obsèdes ? Tu hantes mes nuits, je ne pense qu'à toi, à ton corps, à tes soupirs, à tout ce que nous pourrions faire si tu étais ici avec moi._

 _Et je ne parle, bien évidemment, pas que de sexe. Il y a pas mal de musées dans le coin, je suis sûr que la plupart te plairaient. Puis New-York n'est pas si loin, nous pourrions y transplaner également. Bon, j'avoue que lorsque tu ne viens que pour un weekend, j'ai envie de te garder rien que pour moi mais qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra passer un peu plus de temps ensemble prochainement._

 _A ce sujet, si je te réponds si tard, c'est parce que les profs nous ont appris en last minute que nous devions partir en « stage résidentiel » dans un bled paumé à 50 kilomètres d'ici. Je t'ai dit que nous avions commencé par aborder les handicaps sensoriels ? Eh bien on a passé la semaine à les expérimenter. Nous étions dans une institution qui nous a permis, à l'aide de sortilèges et de diverses potions, de vivre comme des personnes atteintes de ces troubles afin que nous comprenions au mieux leurs besoins._

 _C'était génial mais en même temps je râle car j'ai mon examen de rattrapages en histoire demain et je n'ai quasiment pas eu le temps de réviser… J'avais pris pas mal d'avance mais quand même ! De plus, il a fallu que je m'arrange avec Fatma (ma cheffe) au sujet de mon horaire. Bon, heureusement, elle s'y attendait, d'après elle ils font le coup chaque année._

 _Tu parles d'une organisation ! Y avait quelques problèmes à Poudlard mais rien de comparable avec ici. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de la tendance pro-Gryffondor qui y sévit ! Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je n'en démordrai pas. En effet, Rogue était totalement partial, je ne l'ai jamais nié, mais vous, vous aviez TOUS les autres profs ET Dumbledore de votre côté. Donc bon, ce n'est pas vraiment comparable !_

 _Tu veux un exemple concret de favoritisme ? « Les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai ». Et qui en a eu un, hein ? Un Serdaigle, peut-être ? Noooooon ! Donc stop hein !_

 _Non mais !_

 _Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir pour cette absence de réponse… J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée._

 _Bon, revenons-en à nos griffons. Au sens propre, d'ailleurs ! Content de lire que tu as enfin arrêté de faire la tronche à Harry. Il ne le méritait pas. Je ne suis en rien responsable de sa tactique pour te faire plier même si j'en ai effectivement parlé à Pansy… Une vraie curieuse, celle-là ! Mais je te rappelle que ton meilleur ami a failli être Serpentard et il faut bien que tu réalises que ce n'était sans doute pas par hasard._

 _Pour la rancune envers Weasley, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il n'a pas mon charme ni mes talents pour te faire céder. Qui pourrait décemment me dire non ? En vrai, je m'estime très chanceux d'avoir été pardonné si vite mais chut, j'ai une réputation à tenir !_

 _Je peux d'ailleurs reconnaître sans problème que Weasley a eu raison de te quitter mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prétendre qu'il est intelligent. N'exagère pas !_

 _Pour tes parents, je suis surpris de lire que ta mère rêve d'aller en Angleterre. Ils pensent donc qu'ils ont toujours vécu en Australie ? Comment expliquent-ils leur accent ? A moins qu'ils ne l'aient perdu… Le cerveau a une capacité étonnante d'adaptation …_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour leur pardon, je suis sûr qu'ils le feront. On excuse toujours ceux que nous aimons, non ? Et quand ils se souviendront de toi, ils se rappelleront également de l'amour que vous vous portez. Et sinon, bah, tu sais comment modifier leurs mémoires, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ah ah pardon, ce n'était pas drôle. Enfin si, un peu quand même, non ?_

 _En tout cas, si la photo de toi enfant déguisée ne les intéresse pas, moi je veux bien la voir ! Tu devais être toute mignonette quand tu étais petite._

 _Tant que je te parle de parents, j'ai commencé à écrire une lettre à ma mère où je lui parle de toi. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminée, loin de là, mais voilà. Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que je me confie beaucoup plus facilement par écrit qu'oralement, n'est-ce pas ? Et donc, comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, ça lui laissera le temps d'assimiler l'info._

 _Quant à lui parler de mon père, j'hésite encore. Je pense pour le coup qu'il sera préférable de lui en parler de vive-voix pour pouvoir la rassurer instantanément. Après tout, ça ne la concerne pas directement, il n'y a donc pas d'urgence à l'en informer._

 _C'est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin de parler à Joey comme je parlais à Luke… Mais bon, je t'ai toi aussi, à présent, ça change tout ! Il m'arrive quelques fois de relire certaines de tes lettres. Quand je repense à d'où on vient, ça me semble assez surréaliste !_

 _Pour le club de La Limace, je proteste ! Je remplis au moins deux des trois critères que tu as énoncés. Mais vu les membres qui y ont été invités, ça ne m'a pas vraiment manqué. Écouter ce type nous étaler toute sa vie à coups de « moi je » devait être barbant au possible !_

 _Je trouve que nous sommes tous deux arrogants, chacun à notre façon, mais lui, c'était le summum !_

 _Pour Zabini, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, sa mère est une actrice célèbre. Mais elle l'est encore plus pour le nombre de maris qu'elle a alignés. Et bizarrement, ils sont tous morts, l'un après l'autre, lui permettant d'être de plus en plus riche. Tu vois quand je te dis qu'il faut te méfier de lui ?!_

 _Quelle perte de temps que de faire du polynectar pour m'espionner pour « ça ». Je n'étais qu'un petit merdeux à cette époque, je parlais beaucoup trop ! Tout ce que je savais de la chambre des secrets venait d'une phrase prononcée par Lucius, que j'ai entendue à son insu. C'était quand il a expliqué à un de ses « amis » que la Chambre avait déjà été ouverte et qu'une née-Moldue avait été tuée. Rien de plus. J'ai brodé autour pour faire celui qui en savait plus que les autres mais je ne savais rien de spécial._

 _Le coup du serpent géant est logique, après coup, mais à l'époque, je n'aurais jamais parié là-dessus. Tu dis avoir voulu prendre l'apparence de Millicent, c'est ça ? Mais que s'est-il passé au juste ? C'est lié au fait que tu as été absente quelques temps avant d'être pétrifiée, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Fichu serpent, quand j'y repense… Il y avait vraiment de ces trucs dangereux à Poudlard ! Ici, ils ont peut-être des soucis organisationnels mais nous ne risquons pas nos vies, au moins !_

 _Ravi de lire que tu n'es pas venue m'espionner sous la douche, à l'époque. J'avoue que j'étais moins bien membré qu'aujourd'hui, ça aurait été dommage que tu te fasses des aprioris négatifs sur ce sujet. Surtout que Drago Jr. se porte à merveille, à présent._

 _Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, la prochaine fois que tu viendras, je te laisserai me reluquer sous la douche. Ou je pourrai la prendre avec toi… ou en toi… Toutes ces possibilités me semblent plutôt intéressantes, non ?_

 _En tout cas, sois assurée que je n'ai jamais touché que toi (on oublie Pansy hein, ça ne compte pas). Je n'ai envie que de toi, je ne pense qu'à toi, je n'aime que toi._

 _De plus, Harry m'aurait étripé et/ou enfermé avec mon père, le cas échéant. Déjà qu'il m'en voulait de te faire souffrir… Enfin bon, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus une fois de plus._

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui se dit que mine de rien,_

 _on a déjà fait plus de la moitié_

 _de cette année scolaire !)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et mine de rien, nous en sommes aussi à la **moitié de cet échange épistolaire !**

Voilà en tout cas un chapitre pour revendiquer clairement le **rating M** de cette histoire. Dur dur de caser un lemon en bonne et due forme alors quoi de mieux qu'un rêve érotique pour ça (et pour torturer un peu cette pauvre Hermione ^^).

Bref ! Que dire d'autre ? Peut-être rien de trop transcendant dans les révélations du jour mais leur histoire prend une dimension plus... Je ne sais pas. C'est important dans une relation de pouvoir parler de tout et de rien, non ? Et bien que nous ayons opté pour une approche un peu particulière en optant pour l'épistolaire, y a aussi **leurs vies qu'il faut aborder** :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

 **A mardi chez MAG pour la réponse d'Hermione et donc, à jeudi pour moi :)**

 **Belle journée et merci encore pour l'intérêt que vous portez à notre histoire !**

Et pas de RARA, vous aviez tou-te-s un compte pour vos reviews, cette fois !


	27. Lettre 51

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 50** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 2 mars 2001._

 _._

 _Mon Hermione,_

 _._

 _Désolé, pas de petit surnom humoristique aujourd'hui, le contenu de ta lettre est bien trop grave pour que je te réponde en prenant les choses à la légère._

 _Non mais dans quelle espèce d'école es-tu ?! Un viol ? Lors d'une soirée ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer à travers la tête du type qui a fait ça ? Franchement ?!_

 _Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait en arriver à faire ça… Et pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y suis confronté. Comme tu le sais déjà, ma tante en a été victime…_

 _Ça me donne envie de vomir. Non, en fait, ça me rendrait violent ! Car le viol, ce n'est qu'une histoire de domination violente, rien d'autre. Tu aurais vu Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix, un vrai animal… et pourtant, juste en le voyant, tu ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça. C'est ce qui rend tout ça encore plus effrayant en fait, un violeur peut se cacher derrière le (ou la aussi, remarque) premier venu._

 _Je suis désolé de revenir avec elle, je sais que ça n'excuse pas ses propres atrocités, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point cet acte peut être lourd de conséquences, justement…_

 _Et donc, j'aurais envie de leur rendre leur monnaie de leur pièce, qu'ils comprennent à quel point c'est destructeur de se sentir impuissant, totalement soumis à la volonté d'autrui. C'est très dur de se reconstruire après ça._

 _Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ton amie. As-tu eu de ses nouvelles ? J'espère qu'elle est (ou sera) bien encadrée. Les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance à dédramatiser ce genre de crime mais franchement, il n'y a rien de plus abject. J'espère que le (ou les) responsable sera rapidement retrouvé et sanctionné comme il se doit._

 _En attendant, fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais… Je ne sais pas trop si tu es du genre à te rendre à ces soirées ou pas mais si c'est le cas, ne quitte jamais ton verre des yeux et ne reste jamais seule, quelle que soit la situation ou le contexte. Reste avec une personne de confiance. Et prévois un signal d'alerte avec Harry, qu'il puisse rappliquer rapidement en cas de problème._

 _Fais-le ! Ou je n'hésiterai pas à lui écrire pour l'en informer._

 _Je sais très bien que le seul et unique responsable est le violeur et que cette fille n'aurait rien pu faire pour éviter ça, elle n'est en aucun cas responsable, mais à présent que vous savez que ça a eu lieu et que tout le monde semble sur le qui-vive, prends tes précautions, s'il-te-plaît !_

 _Je sais aussi que tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi pour te défendre mais je me sens tellement impuissant, là d'où je suis… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te soutenir, être à tes côtés dans ces moments difficiles._

 _Sois assurée que je pense fort à toi._

 _Sinon, comment se passent tes cours ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile de te concentrer dans un tel contexte ? Vous avez la possibilité d'en parler avec des professionnels ?_

 _Perso, les cours continuent. Encore merci pour mon examen d'Histoire. J'avoue être assez fier de moi, pour le coup. Bon, je n'ai eu que l'équivalent d'un Acceptable mais je ne m'en plains pas !_

 _Les photos de nous sont vraiment sympas, merci de me les avoir faites parvenir ! Et personnellement, une de mes préférées est justement celle où tu dors. Tu n'es jamais aussi belle qu'au naturel. Je ne me lasse pas de te regarder, tu as l'air si apaisée…_

 _Et en parlant de photo, tu n'as pas une double de toi en chat ? Et donc, tu as mis un poil de chat au lieu d'un cheveu de Millicent, c'est ça ? Oh par Salazar, je paierais cher pour voir le résultat, ah ah ! Personne n'a pensé à prendre une photo ?_

 _Tu me tiens au courant pour tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Concernant ma mère, j'ai envoyé la lettre hier, elle ne l'a donc pas encore reçue… Je ne sais pas si elle préfèrera attendre de me voir pour m'en reparler ou si elle prendra la peine de me répondre mais bon, c'est fait !_

 _L'avantage, c'est qu'elle sait exactement qui tu es. Je lui ai parlé de la démarche initiée par Luke puis de notre rapprochement épistolaire. Je ne suis bien évidemment pas entré dans les détails mais j'ai insisté sur l'influence que tu avais eue sur moi ces derniers mois. Je lui ai dit à quel point tu étais fabuleuse et humaine et que tu me rendais vraiment heureux._

 _Donc on verra bien ! Mais promis, je te tiendrai informée._

 _Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Ashton organise une soirée pour son anniversaire et je vais être très en retard si je ne commence pas à me préparer (la fête commence officiellement dans dix minutes et je n'ai toujours pas pris ma douche). Je me rendrai à la volière en y allant, c'est sur mon chemin._

 _Prends soin de toi et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui se demande depuis_

 _quand tu l'appelles_

 _« mon ange » ?! )_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour moi aujourd'hui !

Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard, il n'était pas volontaire, cette fois, j'ai juste des journées ultra chargées et quand j'y ai pensé hier soir, il était déjà tard...

Remarquez qu'il est déjà midi et demi, c'est pas mieux...

Bref ! Mery-Alice est une malinette, n'est-ce pas ? Pas évident du tout de répondre à son courrier précédent, je ne savais pas trop sous quel angle prendre tout ça et je me demande où elle compte m'emmener... Mais bon, on verra bien !

J'espère que ma réponse vous conviendra en tout cas :)

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, par ailleurs.

RARA :

Guest : Le moitié/moitié n'était pas volontaire, mais c'est effectivement le genre de détail qui m'amuse beaucoup. Et oui, la distance, c'est dur, mais bientôt les vacances, ayons la foi pour eux ! Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	28. Lettre 53

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 52** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 10 mars 2001._

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Tu sais que tu es simplement adorable, déguisée en chat ? Par contre, c'est bizarre mais la photo ne bouge pas… J'aurais bien aimé t'entendre miauler, moi !_

 _Donc Harry t'a vue transformée en chat à cause du polynectar ? Y a peut-être moyen que je lui demande de me montrer ce souvenir alors… Je suis sûr que ça doit être vraiment exceptionnel !_

 _N'empêche, tes menaces à leur encontre ne font que prouver ce dont je tente de te convaincre depuis des mois : tu es une violente, Hermione. Il serait temps que tu l'assumes, d'ailleurs, c'est le premier pas à effectuer pour s'améliorer. Tu verras !_

 _Comment vont tes parents, sinon ? As-tu eu de leurs nouvelles, dernièrement ? Combien de temps met la poste moldue pour leur faire parvenir une lettre ? Déjà que ça nous prend trois jours à nous, je n'ose même pas imaginer pour eux qui sont encore plus loin !_

 _Pour ma mère, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle a dû recevoir ma lettre à présent. Va savoir si elle m'a répondu et que sa réponse est en route ou si elle a préféré s'abstenir… Oui, je lui ai bien dit tout ceci à ton sujet. Je le pense, pourquoi le lui cacher ? Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, comme je te l'ai précisé dans mon dernier courrier._

 _Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si distraite. C'est comme pour mes ASPIC. Je n'en ai validé que trois en janvier, Sortilèges, Histoire et Botanique. Il me reste à présenter Défense contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose et Potions._

 _Pour DCFM, on voit que les américains n'ont pas été en guerre depuis un moment… Malgré nos cours totalement inégaux, je reste d'un niveau supérieur au leur ! Ce qui m'arrange quand même bien, je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire. Pour Potions, après Rogue, plus rien ne me fait peur. Et au final, pareil pour Métamorphose. McGo est ce qu'elle est mais je ne peux plus nier la qualité de ses cours. Plus depuis que ma prof actuelle m'en parle à la moindre occasion. Tu savais qu'elle était réputée internationalement ? Quelle question, bien sûr que tu le savais !_

 _Et là, tu jubiles, n'est-ce pas, que je reconnaisse enfin ses compétences, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Et tes cours alors ? Retour à la « normale », c'est ça ? Je peux comprendre la démarche de tes enseignants, en effet, ça a un côté « rassurant ». Vous donner ces repères concrets ne peut qu'être bénéfique._

 _Enfin, la situation a quand même l'air bien délicate. Ce qui explique en partie ta distraction, je suppose…_

 _J'avoue que je suis rassuré d'apprendre que tu portes un bracelet de ce genre. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit relié à moi mais quitte à ce que je sois loin, autant que ce soit Harry qui soit à l'autre bout. Fait-il partie des Aurors affiliés à la surveillance du campus ?_

 _Les conseils donnés par les autorités de ton école sont tous simplement honteux ! Effectivement, je t'ai dit de faire attention mais tu es ma petite amie, je t'aime et je suis juste inquiet pour ta sécurité. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher._

 _Va savoir qui se cache derrière, si c'est un acte isolé ou pas… Le fait que ton amie ne se souvienne de rien est plutôt interpellant. Les Aurors n'ont pas trouvé de traces de magie sur elle ? Une potion ou un sort qui aurait altéré ses sens ? Comme je te l'ai dit, on travaille sur les handicaps sensoriels en ce moment et avec mon stage résidentiel de février, je t'assure qu'on peut provoquer surdité ou cécité avec les bonnes préparations… (sans parler du reste)._

 _Heureusement, elle n'est pas seule, j'espère qu'elle s'en remettra. C'est vraiment… flippant de lire ce genre de choses. Je sais que ça arrive tout le temps, partout, mais quand ça nous touche de plus près, on réalise à quel point ce monde peut être tordu._

 _Et donc j'insiste, fais attention à toi. Pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en tes capacités, loin de là, mais parce qu'il y a bien trop de zones d'ombre dans cette affaire pour ne pas être vigilant._

 _Sinon, ma soirée à moi s'est très bien passée. Ashton était légèrement éméché… il a fini par me faire enfin des avances. Je ne dis pas « enfin » parce que je les attendais, hein, mais parce que je le soupçonnais depuis un moment !_

 _Evidemment, j'ai dû le repousser mais je pense que je ne m'y suis pas trop mal pris vu qu'il m'a répondu qu'il s'y attendait mais que ça aurait été dommage qu'il ne tente pas le coup, « au cas où ». Au moins, à présent les choses ont été mises à plat entre nous. Nos relations pourront ainsi rester purement amicales, sans aucune ambiguïté._

 _Ce qui me fait penser qu'ici, les règles sont beaucoup plus modérées qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Comme tu as pu le voir, n'importe qui peut venir sur le campus, par exemple. Enfin, n'importe qui de sorcier. Les non-Maj, comme ils disent ici, ne peuvent bien évidemment pas y pénétrer, même s'ils sont de la famille d'un sorcier. Et donc, à sa fête, il y avait plein de gens que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne me suis donc pas trop attardé, tu sais que je ne suis pas spécialement sociable. Surtout avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Les inconnus sont bien trop curieux._

 _Sinon, vous avez fait quoi de beau ? Pansy de nouveau face à Weasley, alors ? Elle ne l'a pas étripé ?_

 _J'aimerais tant être à vos côtés ! Pablo, Ashton et Rachel sont sympas mais ils sont loin de compenser ton absence._

 _Tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _ **Ton ange**_

 _(qui ne voit toujours pas_

 _en quoi il est angélique mais bon,_

 _si ça peut te faire plaisir ! )_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Désolée, je ne m'attarde pas mais on doit déposer la petite à 10h dans sa classe pour sa Fancy Fair ;)

Bises à vous et à mercredi chez Mery-Alice ! (et à lundi pour la suite de FM ;) ).

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Coeurs sur vous !


	29. Lettre 55

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 54** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 17 mars 2001._

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Je suis très surpris de lire que tu as obtenu un P en métamorphose ! Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ? Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas._

 _Je ne veux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais quand même, avoue que c'est interpellant ! Je pense que ce fait m'inquiète plus que tout ce que tu as pu me dire d'autre…_

 _Pour Harry, je sais très bien quel est son statut au sein du Bureau des Aurors, on a collaboré pendant deux mois sur l'affaire Lucius… Mais bon, ils auraient pu envoyer des stagiaires à l'Université, va savoir ce que peut bien penser le Ministère._

 _D'ailleurs, tu sais où en est leur enquête ? Drame isolé ou ils pensent à quelque chose de plus sérieux ?_

 _Je suis vraiment rassuré de savoir qu'Harry veille sur toi parce qu'entre tes notes qui chutent et cette histoire de viol, j'ai de quoi être anxieux ! Oui, je sais que tu penses que tu n'as pas besoin de surveillance mais je m'inquiète, c'est plus fort que moi mais je crois que je ne vais pas développer ce point plus en profondeur au risque de me prendre tes foudres…_

 _Je sais à quel point tu peux être indépendante et vu que tu reconnais enfin que tu es une violente, je ne vais pas prendre de risques inconsidérés._

 _Même si j'en prendrais volontiers pour demander à Harry qu'il me montre ce satané souvenir de toi en chat !_

 _Pour ta distraction quant au contenu de mes lettres, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime tes imperfections, c'est ce qui te rend unique à mes yeux. Mais je note quand même que tu te souviens qu'Ashton m'a fait du plat ! On voit où sont vos priorités, Miss Granger !_

 _Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a que toi qui parvienne à stimuler Drago Jr. (et le Sr. aussi, remarque bien)._

 _En parlant de nous stimuler tous les deux, je serais bien évidemment plus que ravi que tu viennes en avril, surtout que je vais être en plein Spring Break, comme ils appellent ça ici mais… Et toi ? Tu ne dois pas réviser ? Tu ne veux pas en profiter pour aller en Australie voir tes parents et ainsi avoir de leurs nouvelles ?_

 _Pour l'absence de réponse, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça viendra. Ils sont peut-être tout simplement occupés ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, ils travaillent ?_

 _Mais pour en revenir à ta visite potentielle, je serais vraiment ravi de te voir mais ne te négliges pas, ok ? Tu ne dois pas oublier tes propres ambitions pour nous. En tout cas, si tu te décides, préviens-moi dès que possible, que je voie si je dois adapter mes horaires de travail et comment planifier mes révisions._

 _On a fini d'aborder les handicaps sensoriels pour l'instant, on enchaîne sur les troubles d'apprentissage (dyslexie, dyspraxie…). Franchement, je trouve qu'en apprendre plus sur toutes ces notions ouvre pas mal de perspectives ! Je pense que pas mal d'élèves de notre promotion auraient pu en être atteints et que ça ne leur aurait pas fait de mal d'avoir un suivi adapté. Quand Poudlard va-t-il s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde ?_

 _Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, au lieu de nous coller un concierge Cracmol, pourquoi ne pas engager un éducateur qualifié pour aider les enseignants à gérer tous les sales gosses que nous étions ?! Ce serait nettement plus productif !_

 _Je pense que c'est ce qu'on pourrait reprocher le plus à notre ancienne école, s'enliser dans la tradition. S'ils avaient été plus conscients de la réalité du monde extérieur, des mesures auraient été prises pour éviter… eh bien, toute cette discrimination envers les nés-Moldus, par exemple !_

 _Oui, je sais, ça me va bien de dire ça. Mais tu le sais, personnellement je n'ai fait que reproduire ce qu'on m'avait enseigné à la maison. Si on m'avait offert une autre vision des choses à l'époque, qui sait comment j'aurais fini par évoluer ?_

 _Mais non, les quatre fondateurs, importance de respecter les traditions et tout… Même si certaines idées étaient tout sauf respectables. Attention, je ne crache pas sur Salazar Serpentard, loin de là. Je respecte sa fierté, son ambition, mais tout n'était peut-être pas bon à garder dans ses idées…_

 _Me confronter au système américain, en plus du cursus psycho-social entamé, est vraiment… Je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas que ça me remuerait autant !_

 _Je suis content d'ailleurs d'avoir Joey, mine de rien. Même si j'ai moins besoin de la consulter que j'avais besoin de voir Luke, elle m'aide à y voir plus clair dans tout ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à gérer tout ce que cette prise de conscience remue en moi si facilement sans elle._

 _Enfin bon, une fois de plus, je m'emballe. J'ai décidé de suivre ce cursus un peu par dépit, sur un coup de tête mais je ne regrette absolument pas. Je ne pensais pas que partir loin pour suivre ce genre de cours m'aiderait autant à me réaliser._

 _Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir poussé à me reprendre en main. Vraiment. Si tu n'avais pas répondu à mes lettres, je serais certainement encore en train de nettoyer les couloirs de la Gynécomagie à Ste-Mangouste…_

 _T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis heureux que tu m'aies fait une place dans ta vie ? J'aimerais tellement vivre tout ça à tes côtés. Tu me manques, Hermione, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas._

 _J'avais prévu de me moquer encore un peu de Weasley (genre, il peut être agréable, lui ?!) ou de te mettre à nouveau en garde contre Zabini (que je trouve définitivement bien louche… Je vais écrire à Pansy pour voir ce qu'elle en pense)._

 _Mais au final, je pense que je vais conclure sur mes dernières paroles. Quoi de meilleur que de conclure en pensant à toi ?_

 _Je t'embrasse (partout où tu en as envie),_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui se rappelle pourtant_

 _avoir vu des images bouger_

 _dans les magasins moldus_

 _des rues londoniennes)_

* * *

.

* * *

Oups, j'ai grave failli oublier de publier, par Merlin !

Pour ma défense, on a été pris dans les embouteillages à notre retour...

Bref, j'espère que cette lettre vous a plu et à demain (oui oui), chez Mery-Alice pour la suite !

Cœurs sur vous et merci encore aux personnes qui continuent à nous laisser des reviews :)


	30. Lettre 57

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 54** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 24 mars 2001._

 _._

 _Ma petite cachotière,_

 _._

 _Dis-donc, c'est à force de me fréquenter que tu commences à développer un goût pour le secret ou bien ? Parce que là, j'avoue que tu as fait fort !_

 _Bon, en même temps, je n'ai clairement pas de leçon à te donner quant au fait de masquer des choses à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? On va éviter de faire mon historique, je pense que ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde (et surtout pour moi, j'avoue)._

 _Mais je te rassure tout de suite, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu aies eu besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui a pu se passer dans ta petite tête pour en arriver à de tels changements. Cependant, je suis plus que ravi que tu aies fini par m'en parler, je n'aurais clairement pas apprécié apprendre tout ça d'une autre personne._

 _Enfin, on dira que nous sommes quittes, niveau cachotteries, ça te va ?_

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… Tes parents ou ton changement d'orientation ? Ce sont quand même des informations majeures !_

 _Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit, la première fois que tu m'as parlé de tes doutes concernant ton choix de carrière ? Pour moi, tu es suffisamment brillante pour réussir dans n'importe quel domaine. Je le pense toujours._

 _Tu n'as que 21 ans, Chaton, et encore toute la vie devant toi ! Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise en Médico, réoriente-toi ! Je ne vois aucun problème à ça. Suis ton cœur, il t'a toujours bien guidée jusqu'à présent._

 _Alors comme ça, tu vas être assistante de Shacklebolt ? Je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que tu parviendras à obtenir les résultats nécessaires au concours. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es capable de réussir tout ce que tu entreprends. Ceci ne fera pas exception._

 _Ce sera une excellente chose pour le Ministère, d'avoir enfin une employée avec un minimum de bon sens. Tu auras de quoi faire bouger les choses de l'intérieur, comme tu l'as toujours souhaité !_

 _Ne dis pas à Harry et Pansy que j'ai dit ça concernant les autres employés, hein, pas envie de me faire lyncher par ces deux-là._

 _D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser ! Je t'avais dit que j'écrirais à Pansy au sujet de Zabini et elle me confirme ce que je pensais. Elle ne le sent pas non plus. Il s'est retrouvé à votre repas un peu par hasard. Elle l'a croisé en ville alors qu'elle se promenait et en discutant, elle s'est retrouvée à confirmer l'invitation sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est un excellent manipulateur, il sait jouer avec les sens de son interlocuteur pour l'amener exactement où il veut…_

 _Bref, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas et que je me méfiais de lui ? Reste sur tes gardes !_

 _En tout cas, je suis vraiment très très très heureux de la tournure qu'a pris la situation avec tes parents ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! La première fois que tu m'en as parlé, tu n'avais plus d'espoirs et là, ils ont recouvré la mémoire !_

 _Pour ton père, ne t'inquiète pas, il te pardonnera. Qui pourrait t'en vouloir bien longtemps ? Sinon, essaie ma technique, ça a marché pour Harry et moi, c'est plutôt un bon signe quant à son efficacité._

 _Non plus sérieusement, laisse-lui un peu de temps. C'est encore frais et ça fait pas mal de choses à assimiler d'un coup._

 _Pour ta mère, c'est vraiment génial ! Elle a l'air très humaine, très compréhensive. Je sais à présent d'où tu tiens ces traits de caractère. Je te sens vraiment épanouie à travers tes mots, ça fait vraiment très plaisir à lire. Et n'appréhende pas de lui parler de ta réorientation. Après tout, si elle a compris les raisons qui t'ont poussée à modifier sa mémoire, elle ne pourra que te suivre dans cette démarche._

 _Pour MA mère, par contre, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser. J'ai reçu une lettre il y a quelques jours mais elle ne mentionne absolument pas notre relation. Et donc je ne sais pas. A-t-elle reçu ma lettre précédente au moins ? L'ignore-t-elle parce qu'elle s'en fiche ? Attend-t-elle de me voir pour m'en parler ?_

 _Bref, je suis un peu perdu… Mais dans l'absolu, ça ne change strictement rien entre nous._

 _Dans la catégorie « choses que je ne comprends pas », c'est quand même incroyable que les Aurors n'en sachent pas plus sur ce qui est arrivé à ton amie ! Ont-ils pu récupérer ses souvenirs, quelque chose ? C'est dingue quand même, à quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques si c'est pour se retrouver si démuni ?_

 _J'espère quand même que cette histoire finira par être élucidée avant qu'un autre drame n'arrive._

 _Concernant les soi-disant avancées du monde Moldu sur celui de la magie, j'ai de sérieux doutes… Je ne doute pas un seul instant de ce que tu me dis de leur ingéniosité (pour être honnête, un peu quand même mais là n'est pas la question) mais ils sont quand même bien limités en matière d'aide sociale pour les personnes à besoins spécifiques._

 _Enfin, c'est peut-être typique des États-Unis mais j'en doute un peu… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais je t'avais dit que Pablo avait dû arrêter sa scolarité à la base pour prendre soin de sa mère. Sa mère est moldue et est atteinte d'une maladie dégénérative, elle est en train de perdre la vue. Eh bien quand tu entends Pablo en parler, tu réalises à quel point la pauvre n'est pas aidée._

 _Comme tu le dis, nous nous avons nos baguettes. D'ailleurs, si la mère de Pablo était sorcière, il pourrait la soigner très facilement… Mais bon, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Et donc, niveau infrastructures moldues, il y a vraiment du travail à faire ! Tout est fait pour les voyants dans l'espace public, une personne mal ou non-voyante doit vraiment avoir du mal à se repérer…_

 _Enfin bon, comme je te l'ai dit, niveau sorcier ce n'est pas vraiment mieux de toute façon !_

 _Sinon, je suis en « vacances » du 13 avril au soir au 30 au matin. Je me suis arrangé avec Fatma et je suis libre durant les deux semaines._

 _Et en fait, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. J'avais commencé à économiser pour pouvoir t'accompagner en Australie cet été mais vu que tes parents sont revenus en Angleterre… eh bien, que penserais-tu que ce soit moi qui vienne ?_

 _Si tu es d'accord pour m'héberger, je pourrais venir chez toi. Je devrai prendre avec moi de quoi réviser et devrai sans doute faire un saut en France pour voir ma mère mais on pourrait passer ces deux semaines ensemble… Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas ta propre préparation pour ton concours._

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

 _Tu me manques, je (c)rêve d'envie de te revoir._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui se dit que tu peux bien l'appeler_

 _comme tu veux du moment_

 _que ce n'est pas trop niais)_

* * *

.

* * *

Alors, avant que j'oublie, le "(c)rêve d'envie" est une idée de Cailean Charmeleon. Il ne savait rien du contenu de nos lettres hein, je ne sais même plus comment c'est arrivé mais il a utilisé cette expression et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la lui piquer.

Sinon, je pars bientôt en vacances, c'est pour ça qu'on accélère un peu le rythme car après, vous serez deux semaines sans rien ^^

J'espère que la réaction de Drago face à ces changements vous plaira. J'avoue avoir été plus que surprise en recevant la lettre précédente. Petite cachottière !

Merci encore pour vos reviews face à nos courriers et à tout bientôt !


	31. Lettre 59

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 58** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 1_ _er_ _avril 2001._

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Petit boursouflet d'amour ? Sérieusement ? Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès ! Vilaine fille, va, où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?! Je crois que mon Amour n'était pas si mal, au final (ou « Oh oui Merlin, encore, tu es tellement doué ! » me parait pas mal non plus, bien que peut-être un peu long)._

 _Tout d'abord, sache que mes Portoloins sont réservés. J'arriverai au Portoport de Londres le vendredi 13 à 22h30 (heure londonienne) et je repartirai le dimanche 29 à 23h45 (j'ai pris le dernier pour pouvoir profiter un max de toi). (Et je compte bien jouir de tout ton toi, partout, tout le temps)._

 _Je compte aller voir ma mère du 18 au 20, si ça te va, ainsi je nous réserve les weekends. On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour faire l'une ou l'autre sortie avec Harry et Pansy ? Et peut-être Théo et Siobhàn, s'ils peuvent passer…_

 _Et si on croise Zabini en chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à le recadrer, s'il a encore des questions sur moi. Non mais en vrai, je crois que plus le temps passe, plus je déteste vraiment ce type ! De base, il m'horripile mais là, avec ce que tu me racontes, j'ai juste envie de lui faire ravaler ses manières obséquieuses._

 _Franchement, ne lui fais jamais confiance, quoi qu'il te dise ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être mal à l'aise face à lui._

 _Tiens, ça me fait penser… J'avais totalement occulté cette histoire mais je me souviens d'un jour où Millicent avait rendez-vous avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. On les avait pas mal charriés à ce sujet mais quand elle est revenue de son rencard, elle nous a hurlé de la fermer et a disparu dans son dortoir le reste du weekend… J'avoue qu'à l'époque sa petite crise m'avait laissé totalement indifférent mais peut-être que Pansy aurait plus d'infos ? Après tout, Millicent était son amie._

 _Mais une preuve de plus, s'il en faut, que ce type est bizarre._

 _Mais bon, assez parlé de lui ! Pour ma mère, il ne faut absolument pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Je compte aller la voir bientôt, comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus haut, et peu importe ce qu'elle pourra penser de notre relation, ça ne changera absolument rien pour moi._

 _Tu crois que je serais allé jusqu'à Azkaban afin de confronter mon père pour nous donner une chance si je ne croyais pas en nous et en notre avenir commun ?_

 _Les laisser prendre des décisions pour moi a failli me mener à ma perte. Et même si ma mère a fait ce qu'elle a pu à l'époque, je ne la laisserai plus diriger mes choix._

 _Mais de toute façon, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ce qui lui importe c'est mon bonheur. Ça lui fera peut-être bizarre au début mais elle s'y fera. Ne t'en fais pas, Chaton._

 _Et avec tes parents à toi, comment ça se passe ? Ton père t'a répondu ? Votre relation a évolué ? Et avec ta mère ? Elle a recouvré tous ses souvenirs ? (Elle se souvient de ce que tu lui as dit à mon sujet à l'époque de Poudlard ? Y a-t-il un risque que je les rencontre quand je viendrai te voir ? Que je me prépare à l'idée si c'est dans tes projets…)._

 _En tout cas, je me répète, mais je suis vraiment content de l'évolution que tout ça a pris. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse et d'avoir une belle vie. Je pense que tu t'épanouiras encore plus au Ministère aux côtés du Pleureur de Troll. Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir ton concours haut la main et que tu seras sa nouvelle assistante._

 _Et franchement, je le redis mais ça ne leur fera pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi là-bas pour secouer tout ça ! Ce sont des gens comme mon père qui contrôlent le Ministère. Si ça ne leur rapporte rien, ils font en sorte que les choses stagnent mais avec des personnes comme toi sur place ou comme Harry (je nierai si tu le lui répètes !), il y aura peut-être moyen d'arriver à faire évoluer les choses. Difficilement, assurément, mais peut-être._

 _Rien ni personne ne peut te résister si tu es déterminée. J'en suis la preuve vivante._

 _Pour ta réorientation, je te confirme que je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pris la décision sans me concerter. Après tout, il s'agit de ta vie et ça ne concerne pas directement notre couple. Attention, je ne dis pas que ta vie ne me regarde ou ne m'intéresse pas, loin de là, mais je pense que je n'ai pas à intervenir dans ce genre de choix. Un peu comme lorsque j'ai décidé de partir à Salem. Bon, notre relation n'en était pas encore à ce stade mais quand même._

 _Enfin, si tu es sûre de toi pour ta réorientation, je ne peux que te soutenir. Je suis désolé que notre « période creuse » ait eu une telle incidence sur tes études, mais bon, tes doutes étaient déjà présents, comme tu l'as souligné._

 _Tout ça nous touche de bien trop près que pour dépendre d'un avis extérieur. Par contre, n'hésite jamais à me tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie. Jamais ! Je me souviens qu'à la base, tu ne voulais pas parler de tes parents à Harry pour le protéger. Ne cherche jamais à me ménager. Je veux pouvoir être présent pour toi si tu en ressens le besoin._

 _N'en doute jamais._

 _Pour ton amie, je suis content qu'elle aille un peu mieux. J'espère qu'elle trouvera la force de se reconstruire._

 _Je vais devoir te laisser, mon service de nettoyage va commencer (oh joie)._

 _Sois assurée que je pense fort à toi, tout le temps, sans arrêt, et que j'ai plus qu'hâte de te retrouver enfin. Deux semaines (quasi) entières avec toi, j'ai du mal à réaliser !_

 _Je décompte les jours._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui a la vague impression_

 _que tu as été un peu plus distante_

 _dans ta lettre précédente)_

* * *

.

* * *

Coucou !

Comme vous l'avez sans doute vu, **j'ai changé de pseudo.** Ça faisait quelques temps que ça me trottait dans la tête, à la recherche de LA bonne idée et elle m'est tombée dessus y a quelques jours donc voilà. Pour le pourquoi du comment, Lyra Raverin/ Ly Raverin / Lyra Verin (ah ah). Enfin voilà (raverin = ravenclaw/slytherin).

Sinon, comme vous avez pu le voir, nous avons augmenté notre **rythme de publication** , mais c'est, comme déjà annoncé, parce que je pars en vacances mercredi prochain donc voilà ^^

Sinon (oui, je me répète), j'espère que cette nouvelle lettre vous a plu ! On se rapproche sérieusement d'un retour de Drago en Europe et donc, comme vous l'avez lu, d'une **confrontation avec Narcissa** (je sais que vous l'attendez ;) ).

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça**.

A très bientôt !


	32. Lettre 61

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 60** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 8 avril 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _C'est la dernière lettre que je t'écris avant de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer tout contre moi. Plus que 5 jours. Plus que 5 petits jours et je pourrai enfin te parler, te voir, te toucher, te sentir. Te goûter._

 _Je compte bien savourer chaque parcelle de ton corps dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Je veux entendre la musique de tes gémissements de plaisir résonner à mes oreilles. Je veux te caresser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Je veux t'entendre me supplier de te faire jouir._

 _Je vais te donner l'occasion de redire « Oh oui Merlin, encore, tu es tellement doué ! » sur toutes les tonalités permises par tes cordes vocales._

 _J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça en devient douloureux._

 _Par Salazar, plus que 125 heures et je pourrai de nouveau me repaître de cerises !_

 _Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, je reviens juste après (comme si tu allais te rendre compte de l'interruption… Tu réalises dans quel état je suis ?!)._

 _._

 _Voilà. Comme annoncé, je sors de la douche. Je sais que tu t'en fiches (bien que nous ayons d'excellents souvenirs dans cette douche) mais ainsi, tu comprendras sans doute mieux le changement de ton._

 _(Tant que j'y pense, Drago Jr. te salue !)_

 _Pour répondre à ta première question, je ne sais pas du tout d'où m'est venue cette impression de distance… Je m'attendais peut-être à un peu plus d'enthousiasme face à ma proposition de passer deux semaines en ta compagnie ? Va savoir ! Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, après tout, pourquoi n'y aurait-il que toi qui aurait le droit d'avoir quelques craintes à notre sujet ?_

 _Je ne sais pas non plus de quoi sera fait notre avenir mais tant que nous serons ensemble, ça me va. J'ai tellement hâte de mettre fin à cette fichue distance qui nous sépare ! Quand je pense qu'il me restera encore un an à faire… Mais bon, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai foi en nous._

 _Et donc, ta mère m'aime déjà ? Voilà qui me rassure vraiment ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de parents. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de moldus non plus en fait… Au final, je ne sais pas ce qui me stresse le plus. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas si différents des sorciers mais quand même !_

 _Je n'avais jamais fait le lien entre la rupture que je t'ai imposée pour te protéger et le sort que tu as lancé à tes parents pour les mêmes raisons. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi en penser… Ça voudrait dire que je suis en train de virer Gryffondor ? Non mais quelle horreur !_

 _En tout cas, je suis ravi de lire que ton père t'a écrit, c'est vraiment une très bonne chose. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps et tu retrouveras tes parents comme avant, j'en suis persuadé. Espérons quand même que ton père soit aussi compréhensif que ta mère me concernant… Bête question, d'ailleurs, mais comment s'appellent-ils ? Que je ne passe pas trop pour un touriste face à eux ! (et là, je réalise que tu ne pourras pas me répondre à temps donc n'oublie pas de me le préciser avant que je ne les rencontre !)_

 _Je suis quand même content d'apprendre que tout ton entourage approuve ce que j'ai dû faire pour te protéger. Je me doute que tu dois trouver ça un peu injuste, vu que ta douleur n'a pas été feinte, elle, mais quand même. Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir leur rendre des comptes à tous._

 _Et encore moins à Weasley ! Non mais franchement, lire qu'il approuve ce que j'ai fait me perturbe vraiment… Si ça continue, je vais arriver à penser qu'il n'est peut-être pas si tarte._

 _N'empêche, c'est une habitude chez toi de rester amie avec tes ex ?! Parce qu'entre Théo et lui, ça se pose là, hein ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas jaloux en fait parce que sinon, je n'en dormirais plus._

 _Pour Siobhán, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Je trouve sa réaction assez absurde. Si c'est fini entre vous, c'est bien parce que vous n'étiez pas compatibles. Sinon, bah, vous seriez encore ensemble ! Logique, non ?_

 _Je ne vais pas prétendre que je saute de joie à l'idée de ce que tu as pu partager avec Théo ou Weasley mais ils font partie de ton histoire, c'est comme ça. Sauf qu'eux, c'est du passé et que je suis ton présent (et ton avenir). C'est tout ce qui importe, non ?_

 _Est-ce que toi tu es jalouse du fait que Pansy a été ma première ? Je ne pense pas… (l'es-tu ?) Harry est au courant de ça, d'ailleurs ?_

 _En fait, vu comme ça, dans ton entourage tout le monde a couché avec tout le monde, non ? Vu sous cet angle, je trouve ça quand même limite glauque, ah ah._

 _Ouais, donc en fait Siobhán n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort !_

 _Mais bon, tant pis pour elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. Après tout, nous sommes la crème de la crème !_

 _Tout ça pour dire qu'à la base, le fait que tu m'en aies voulu pour la rupture est tout à fait légitime. Les autres ne voient que mes bonnes intentions mais c'est à toi que j'ai menti… Et donc, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne t'écarterai plus de ma vie pour te protéger. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras jamais de tenter de te protéger._

 _Pour Zabini, on verra bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à cause de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine._

 _Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, je vais rejoindre Pablo, Ashton et Rachel. On est en train de finaliser des fiches de révisions pour nos ASPIC. Ainsi, ça m'évitera de prendre tous mes cours pour venir te voir. M'aideras-tu à réviser ?_

 _En tout cas, tu ne m'auras pas concernant ton concours, je sais très bien que tu connais déjà toutes tes lois par cœur. On ne te changera pas !_

 _Tu devrais recevoir cette lettre deux jours avant mon arrivée, je vais donc la terminer en te laissant imaginer tout ce que je compte te faire avec ma langue et seulement elle._

 _Je pense fort à toi,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui n'a pas envie de_

 _te voir que pour le sexe,_

 _hein, je te rassure !)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, **ce sera la dernière lettre de ma part avant mon départ en vacances. Mery-Alice devrait poster sa réponse dans pas longtemps** et après, il vous faudra attendre mon retour pour avoir de leurs nouvelles.

J'espère que nos échanges vous plaisent toujours autant. Encore 40 lettres et quelques surprises en perspective :p

Gros bisous à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !


	33. Lettre 63

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 62** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 29 avril 2001_

 _._

 _Hermione, ma douce, mon amour,_

 _._

 _Ça me fait bizarre de constater qu'il est à peine 19h ici alors que lorsque j'ai pris le Portoloin, à Londres, il était près de minuit… Mais je ne m'en plains pas, ça me donne l'occasion de t'écrire directement._

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si dur de te quitter après avoir passé ces deux semaines à tes côtés. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir rester plus longtemps pour pouvoir encore parler avec toi, rire avec toi, être tout simplement avec toi._

 _Ta voix me manque déjà. Ta tendresse, tes blagues nulles, ton entêtement, ta maniaquerie, ta douceur, ton fichu caractère de Gryffondor… tout en toi me manque._

 _Quand je repense au fait que ce salaud de Zabini a bien failli détruire la merveilleuse personne que tu es, je sens la colère bouillir à nouveau dans mes veines !_

 _Tu ne pourras jamais ressentir le maelström de sentiments qui m'ont envahi lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre d'Harry. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le soumettre au Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la raison. Il faut croire que je tiens quand même un peu de ma tante ?_

 _Si ma mère ne m'avait pas empêché de transplaner dans cet état, je me serais certainement désartibulé en chemin. Heureusement, Corinne a pu m'obtenir un Portoloin rapidement et j'ai pu vite te rejoindre._

 _Je te revois encore à moitié consciente dans ton lit, ne réalisant pas encore réellement ce à quoi tu avais échappé._

 _Je n'ai jamais senti ce type mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait capable de faire un truc pareil. Enfin, à présent il est à Azkaban et il y a un détraqué en moins dans la nature. C'est toujours ça de pris._

 _J'espère pour lui qu'il y passera le reste de sa vie. Ou en tout cas, si un jour il en sort, j'espère qu'il ne croisera jamais ma route. Ou alors, je l'espère peut-être justement. Va savoir ce que je pourrais lui faire…_

 _Ça me fait un peu peur, d'ailleurs. Je compte prendre rendez-vous avec Joey dès demain. Si je veux pouvoir travailler avec des détenus à réhabiliter, je ne devrais pas ressentir tant de colère face à ses crimes, non ? Je ne suis pas censé prendre du recul et faire confiance à la justice ?_

 _Mais comment pourrais-je comprendre celui qui a fait du mal à la femme que j'aime ?_

 _Je me suis peut-être trop précipité dans ce cursus, je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour ça, au final… Enfin, voilà pourquoi il faut que je voie Joey. Je suis totalement perdu._

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je reviens avec ça comme si c'était moi sa victime et non toi…_

 _Je sais que tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que tu allais bien, que tu n'avais rien, Harry étant intervenu à temps mais quand même…_

 _Tu sais qu'une lettre de ma mère m'attendait à mon arrivée ? Elle s'excuse pour son attitude, en fait. Elle me dit qu'elle a d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, une façon tordue que j'aurais de me venger de Lucius… Raison pour laquelle elle a tout d'abord préféré ignorer l'information. Puis elle a vu mon inquiétude et ma rage lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre d'Harry et là, apparemment, elle a su. C'est ce qu'elle me dit. Elle a réalisé que je t'aimais sincèrement et que c'était loin d'être une lubie._

 _Elle me dit donc qu'elle est heureuse pour moi et que même si elle a encore un peu de mal à concevoir notre relation, elle aimerait te rencontrer de manière officielle cet été. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est mon bonheur._

 _J'avoue que ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir ce courrier. Ça n'aurait rien changé entre nous si elle s'était entêtée à camper sur ses représentations initiales mais ce sera quand même beaucoup plus simple ainsi._

 _Et toi, comment se portent tes parents ? Ne va pas le lui répéter mais j'ai trouvé ta mère particulièrement intimidante…_

 _Tu sais que ma mère serait prête à tous les sacrifices pour moi et donc, je ne doute pas un seul instant de l'amour qu'elle me porte mais la tienne est tellement… chaleureuse ! Lorsque tu me l'as présentée, j'ai eu l'impression que je la connaissais depuis toujours sans le savoir. Elle est tellement… gentille et spontanée. Je n'ai jamais été habitué à ça ! Je ne savais donc pas du tout comment me comporter face à elle._

 _Surtout qu'elle m'a lâché un truc du genre « oh, si j'avais 20 ans et un mari de moins… ». Non mais vraiment ?!_

 _Mais je ne peux que mieux comprendre pourquoi tu es telle que tu es. Comment pourrais-tu être moins généreuse avec une mère comme elle ?_

 _Ce qui me met encore plus la pression pour quand je vais être amené à rencontrer ton père… Mais j'espère surtout pour toi qu'il acceptera bientôt de te revoir, ce sera déjà une grande étape !_

 _Comment vas-tu, sinon ? La séparation n'est pas trop dure ? Je te manque autant que tu me manques ? Tes révisions se passent bien ? Tu ne seras plus qu'à moins d'une semaine de ton concours lorsque tu recevras ma lettre… Tâche de ne pas trop t'épuiser, tu es déjà plus que prête, j'ai largement eu le temps de m'en rendre compte !_

 _D'ailleurs, je tiens encore à te remercier de m'avoir aidé à réviser. Surtout pour Métamorphose, d'ailleurs… McGonagall serait très fière de voir que tu connais encore ses cours par cœur !_

 _Mais bien évidemment, le sujet sur lequel j'ai préféré travailler, c'est toi… Tu sais que tu peux être très imaginative quand tu en as envie ?_

 _Je reconnais que j'ai été plutôt réticent à reprendre certaines de nos activités après ce que Zabini a failli te faire… Non pas par dégoût ou quoi que ce soit, comme je te l'ai dit, mais par peur. Peur de te brusquer, de te faire du mal…_

 _Je t'entends encore me sermonner à ce sujet « hors de question que je le laisse gagner, Drago ! Il n'a pas réussi à profaner mon corps et je ne compte pas le laisser envahir ma tête ! Il a fait assez de mal comme ça autour de lui »._

 _Je ne sais pas encore comment tu as eu la force de me trainer dans cette ruelle et de me demander de te faire oublier ce qui a failli s'y passer._

 _« J'adore venir dans ce club et je refuse d'avoir peur. Je refuse de penser à lui chaque fois que je passerai par ici. Chasse ce souvenir, Drago, et fais-moi jouir »._

 _Ça a été tellement intense… Bref mais d'une importance capitale. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de toi que cette fois-là alors que je te prenais contre ce mur. Nous ne nous sommes pas seulement réapproprié cet espace, à ce moment-là, nous avons communié comme jamais._

 _Je vois encore la détermination faire briller tes yeux. Je ne te trouve jamais plus sexy que lorsque tu assumes cette arrogance qui t'es propre. Cette arrogance qui est radicalement différente de la mienne mais qui montre que tu sais exactement ce que tu veux et pourquoi tu le veux. Je crois que c'est cette force que j'aime le plus chez toi._

 _Tu sais que je n'aurais rien initié du tout si tu ne m'avais pas certifié en avoir envie et besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry est intervenu à temps qu'il faut minimiser ce que tu as vécu._

 _Mais en effet, au final, nous ne l'avons pas laissé nous briser comme il avait espéré pouvoir le faire._

 _Et je revois tes joues se teinter de rouge lorsque tu as compris, à notre retour, que Pansy savait exactement ce que nous venions de faire. Évidemment, elle n'a rien dit, je crois que tu te serais liquéfiée sur place dans le cas contraire, mais je sais que tu as eu raison de nous pousser à faire ça. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen que de l'envoyer se faire foutre avec son esprit détraqué._

 _Forcément, Harry et Weasley n'ont rien percuté. Et heureusement, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient compris notre démarche. Déjà que Weasley grimace chaque fois que je t'embrasse (je continue à nier l'avoir fait exprès à de multiples reprises !)._

 _Dommage que Théo n'ait pas pu venir. Je me demande quand même quel est ce fichu projet top secret sur lequel il travaille depuis des mois et dont il refuse toujours de parler…_

 _Enfin bref, ces deux semaines avec toi furent tout simplement parfaites (oui, malgré ce salaud de Zabini, ce fut parfait. Je trouve que nous sommes encore plus proches qu'avant, même). Le retour à la réalité va être très dur, je pense. M'endormir sans toi alors que je viens de passer deux semaines à me laisser bercer par ta respiration et les battements de ton coeur…_

 _Plus que deux mois et je serai de retour pour les vacances. Deux petits mois et nous pourrons en passer de nouveau trois ensemble. Et grâce à toi, ma tête est remplie d'images qui sauront un peu combler mes passages à vide._

 _Dans l'attente de te retrouver toi et ton lit. Ta baignoire. La table de ton salon. Ton canapé. Le comptoir de ta cuisine. Cette fameuse ruelle. Le guéridon de ton entrée…_

 _Mais surtout toi et rien que toi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui se retient difficilement_

 _de simplement revenir à tes côtés)_

* * *

.

* * *

Hellloooo!

Publication en direct live de chez Mery-Alice dont je squatte vite fait le pc pour vous poster la fameuse réponse de Drago à la lettre d'Harry. Avouez que vous nous avez maudites de vous laisser sur "ça". Eh bien, c'était tout à fait prémédité, ah ah.

J'espère en tout cas que ma lettre vous plaira. J'avoue que pour celle-ci, il y a eu consultation. Ce n'était pas à moi de décider de la façon dont Hermione allait gérer son agression et donc je lui ai posé pas mal de questions sur le pourquoi du comment avant de me mettre à la rédaction. Le tout a ensuite été approuvé par MAG, sans ça, j'aurais changé le contenu de la lettre (ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour les autres, mais bon, là le contexte est vraiment particulier. Bref !

J'ai super hâte de lire vos commentaires face à tout ça.

Je ne sais pas quand Mery-Alice postera sa réponse mais moi, je repars demain donc faudra attendre un peu de toute façon.

Bref, merci encore de nous suivre et à tout bientôt (désolée pour les réponses aux reviews non faites, ce sera pour mon retour, je ne vais quand même pas abuser du squattage de pc ;) )

Gros bisous à vous !


	34. Lettre 65

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 64** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 6 mai 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _A l'heure où je t'écris, tu es certainement en train de finaliser tes révisions pour ton concours de demain. Sache que je penserai fort à toi (enfin, que « j'ai fort pensé à toi », vu que le 7 sera passé quand tu recevras ma lettre). Je suis sûr que tu vas cartonner et finir ainsi par obtenir la place d'assistante du Pleureur de Trolls._

 _Tu peux bien évidemment, si tu le souhaites, venir le weekend prochain. Juste que cette fois, je ne pourrai pas m'arranger avec Fatma vu que je rentre tout juste de deux semaines de vacances… Donc si ça ne te dérange pas de rester un peu seule le temps que j'aille travailler et de me supporter pendant que je révise un peu le reste du temps, ça me va plus que bien._

 _D'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as prévu pour stimuler ma motivation ! Note que pour me stimuler moi, ta présence seule me suffira._

 _Je suis toujours déterminé à poursuivre mon cursus. Déjà, hors de question que j'arrête sans avoir obtenu mes ASPIC (que je ne sois pas parti si loin pour rien !) mais aussi, comme tu l'as si pertinemment souligné dans ta lettre, la formation d'éduc me plait vraiment._

 _Joey m'a reçu assez rapidement. On a pas mal parlé de tout ça et elle est d'accord avec toi. Je suis pas mal chamboulé car Zabini était l'un de mes camarades de Maison et il s'en est pris à toi. Ça me touche donc de très près et il m'est difficile de prendre du recul dans une telle situation. Joey m'a aussi rappelé que l'acquisition de la distance professionnelle faisait aussi partie de la formation et qu'il ne fallait pas que je veuille aller trop vite._

 _J'en suis encore au début, mine de rien et évidemment, à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas prêt à faire face, seul, à un public ayant des besoins spécifiques. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et d'après elle, c'est normal de douter._

 _Surtout avec une histoire comme la mienne… Joey pense que ma plus grande force sera ma résilience. D'après elle, je suis déjà dans le processus et quand je serai capable de transcender mon expérience personnelle pour définir mon rôle en tant qu'éduc, je ferai un bon professionnel de terrain. Elle m'a également rappelé que personne n'est infaillible et qu'un conseiller social ne travaille pas seul. C'est toute une équipe qui se retrouve à encadrer les publics-cibles et en cas de faiblesse éventuelle de l'un des membres, les autres sont présents pour prendre le relais._

 _Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'appréhender tout ce qu'elle me dit mais ça me fait clairement réfléchir._

 _Bref, une fois de plus je m'emballe. C'est peut-être la seule preuve dont j'ai besoin pour me convaincre que je dois poursuivre, en fait, non ?_

 _En tout cas, sois assurée qu'une fois que je serai revenu, à l'issu de ces deux ans loin de toi, je ne compte absolument pas repartir. Tu me manques assez comme ça ! Ce que je fais actuellement est important pour mon avenir mais tu l'es tout autant._

 _Quand je repense à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver… Je bénis les bracelets que vous portiez, Harry et toi, ainsi que votre réactivité. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose._

 _Et forcément, penser à ça me fait repenser à ÇA… C'était tellement… Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai l'impression qu'une sorte d'énergie particulière est passée entre nous à ce moment-là et je suis vraiment vraiment soulagé de lire que tu l'as ressentie toi aussi._

 _Je me répète mais je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien ! Tu ne me mentirais pas, hein ? N'oublie pas que nous avons promis de ne plus nous ménager l'un l'autre._

 _En parlant de ça, je vois que tu reproduis les mêmes erreurs ? Ton père a du mal à digérer le fait que tu aies effacé leurs mémoires pour les protéger et toi, tu demandes à ta mère de lui mentir pour le protéger ?! Ça ne me regarde peut-être pas et tu dois pester de lire que je te fais la morale mais franchement, si tu ne l'as pas encore fait, parles-en lui ! Pas ta mère, non, toi._

 _J'ai décidé il y a des mois d'assumer mes actes et mes choix, il est temps que tu en fasses autant. Tu es une fichue Gryffondor, non ? Tu dis que tu tiens ton entêtement de ton père. Alors va le voir et force le à t'écouter. Et insiste s'il le faut._

 _Le fait qu'il refuse de te voir te rend malheureuse alors change cet état de fait. S'il est vraiment aussi borné que tu peux l'être, il risque de se passer plusieurs mois avant que ça n'évolue si tu ne fais rien._

 _Pour ta mère, je suis vraiment content de lire qu'elle m'aime bien. Mais en même temps, qui pourrait résister à mon charme ravageur ? (et oui, je sais que je suis beau comme un dieu, que veux-tu… la perfection n'est pas toujours facile à vivre mais on s'y fait)._

 _Pour MA mère, ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore le temps de préparer le terrain. Mais quand elle verra à quel point je suis heureux avec toi, elle ne pourra que t'apprécier. Puis tu es suffisamment forte, intelligente et humaine pour lui tenir tête. Aucune chance qu'elle ne succombe pas !_

 _Avant que je n'oublie, sois assurée que je suis content que ton amie aille mieux. Je comprends qu'elle préfère partir pour se reconstruire (bah tiens) et j'espère qu'elle trouvera à Paris ce qu'elle cherche et/ou ce dont elle a besoin._

 _Je ne savais pas, sinon, que tu fréquentais encore des gens de l'université… Pourquoi ne me parles-tu jamais d'eux ?_

 _C'est vrai, tu ne me parles que de nos amis communs (enfin, amis communs c'est vite dit, Weasley revient quand même bien souvent sur le tapis… D'ailleurs, comment veux-tu espérer être prise au sérieux niveau blagues si tu nous ressors ses vannes moisies à lui ?! Je t'ai connue plus perspicace !)._

 _Je me demande bien ce que peut fabriquer Théo, n'empêche. J'avais demandé à Pansy si elle savait quelque chose durant les vacances et rien, quedal… C'est vraiment intriguant. Bon, il a toujours été assez secret mais rien de comparable. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se fourrer dans quelque chose de louche !_

 _Je n'en reviens pas, par contre, que Pansy et Harry soient toujours ensemble. Comme je te l'ai dit à l'époque, j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul entre eux mais ça a commencé bien avant nous et ils sont toujours ensemble. Faut croire qu'ils sont plus compatibles que ce que je pensais._

 _Ou alors qu'ils s'éclatent vraiment au lit ! Oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas avoir ce genre d'idées en tête. Je trouve que ta pudibonderie concernant la vie sexuelle de ton meilleur ami est particulièrement amusante… Surtout quand je sais ce que TOI, tu es capable de me faire quand nous sommes que tous les deux._

 _Tu prétends que je manque à chaque surface de ton appartement mais sans toi, les choses qu'il aurait à raconter, s'il pouvait parler, seraient nettement moins croustillantes._

 _Par Salazar, rien que de repenser à tout ce que tu es capable de me faire et de me faire ressentir, j'ai une envie folle de dévorer des cerises… A défaut, je crois que je vais aller manger un peu de raisin._

 _Par contre, je viens de réaliser un truc… Tu n'auras pas le temps de me confirmer ta venue par courrier, ta lettre arriverait après toi… ou alors, tu parlais du weekend encore d'après ?_

 _Mince… Eh bien, tu sais où me trouver, physiquement ou par écrit. J'espère à très bientôt._

 _Je pense fort à toi,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui proteste toujours quant_

 _à ses soi-disant raisons de_

 _t'embrasser en public)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant... En tout cas, un grand merci pour vos retours !

A bientôt :)


	35. Lettre 67

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 66** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 18 mai 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ton premier jour chez Shacklebolt s'est bien passé ? Je parle au passé car normalement, si mes calculs sont bons, tu auras déjà vécu ton premier jour de boulot lorsque tu recevras cette lettre._

 _Aucune surprise face à ton taux de réussite. C'était une évidence. Il n'y a que toi pour arriver à un tel score après quelques semaines de révisions alors que d'autres doivent préparer ce concours depuis des mois, voire des années. Mais n'est pas Miss-Parfaite qui veut !_

 _J'espère vraiment que tu t'épanouiras dans cette nouvelle voie car tu le mérites._

 _Par contre, niveau tenue de travail… Hum, avec ce que tu me dis (et surtout ce que ça m'évoque), je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très convenable._

 _Tu me parles lingerie osée rouge et tailleur ? Tu sais comment je te vois ? Tes cheveux négligemment relevés en un chignon lâche, la jupe un peu courte (ou trop relevée) avec un porte-jarretelle qui dépasse (et donc des bas qui galbent tes superbes jambes) et la dentelle du soutien-gorge qui dépasse de la veste (tu n'as bien évidemment pas de chemise en dessous). Sérieusement, promets-moi de t'habiller ainsi la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons… (mais jamais pour aller travailler !)._

 _T'imaginer dans cette tenue me donne tout plein d'idées qui te pousseraient à me supplier à nouveau. J'aime tellement t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses, ta voix rendue légèrement rauque par le désir…_

 _Pfiou ! Mais ces idées plus les tortures que tu m'as toi-même infligées le weekend passé ne vont certainement pas m'aider à me concentrer sur mes révisions et ma session commence lundi._

 _D'ailleurs, Pablo me rappelle régulièrement à l'ordre. Il me trouve trop distrait. Le comble, venant de lui qui n'est pas fichu de rester tranquille deux minutes !_

 _Je commence avec mon épreuve écrite de Potions lundi matin puis pratique l'après-midi. Mon prof est confiant et moi aussi. J'ai un dossier à remettre dans le cadre de mes cours de réflexion quant à ma posture professionnelle mardi (je devrai le présenter oralement la semaine d'après)._

 _La semaine prochaine, j'ai également Métamorphose à passer (écrit et pratique), mais grâce à toi et à tes méthodes innovantes, ça devrait aussi aller._

 _La semaine suivante, j'ai mon examen sur les handicaps sensoriels et un autre sur les troubles d'apprentissage et enfin, je terminerai ma session par Botanique les 4 et 6 juin._

 _Les résultats sont prévus pour le 12 et donc, si tout va bien, je devrais être de retour en Grande Bretagne dans moins d'un mois._

 _Ce qui me fait penser qu'on n'a pas vraiment abordé la façon dont va se dérouler cette période… Je ne veux pas m'imposer mais je n'ai plus vraiment de domicile fixe en Angleterre actuellement. Ma mère attend de me voir un peu plus que ce que j'ai bien voulu lui accorder dernièrement mais la rentrée prochaine ayant à nouveau lieu en octobre, j'avoue ne pas avoir spécialement envie de passer trois mois avec elle…_

 _Enfin, je ne sais pas. Dans ma tête, je nous vois bien vivre ensemble à mon retour définitif mais envisagerais-tu déjà une telle cohabitation entre nous ? J'ai écrit à mon ancienne supérieure, à Ste-Mangouste, pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas un petit job de vacances pour moi, donc je pourrais aussi me louer un truc._

 _Whatever, oublie ça, ce n'est pas bien grave ! On verra bien de toute façon._

 _Au fait, Miss-Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Jalouse-Mais, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que tes deux grands rivaux sur place ne sont plus une menace pour l'amour que je te porte ! Eh oui, figure-toi qu'Ashton et Rachel sortent ensemble. J'avoue avoir été assez surpris de l'apprendre (sans doute mon ego qui parle) et Ashton m'a expliqué qu'en fait, il n'est absolument pas gay… ni bi mais pansexuel. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, ça veut juste dire que le sexe et/ou le genre d'une personne l'indiffèrent totalement, c'est juste la personnalité qui l'attire chez quelqu'un._

 _Donc non seulement je suis incroyablement beau (dixit ta propre maman) mais j'ai aussi un caractère attirant (tu pourrais dire à Weasley d'aller se faire voir avec ses sous-entendus à la con)._

 _C'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'a semblé encore plus froid, en fait. Après avoir réussi à gagner mon cœur, il craignait sans doute que tu lui voles celui de Rachel également. Apparemment, c'est tout frais mais comme Pablo (et sa manie de ne jamais frapper aux portes) les a surpris en plein ébats, ils se sont un peu sentis obligés de nous en parler._

 _Enfin, personnellement je m'en fiche comme de ma première cape, s'ils sont bien ensemble, tant mieux pour eux !_

 _Evidemment, Pablo est surexcité par cette nouvelle. Comme si ça le concernait, lui. Tu parlais de Brown et Patil en commère mais avec Pablo, j'ai de quoi faire. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je le supporte, tu sais ? Il représente tout ce que je déteste chez les autres, exubérant, à parler à tort et à travers, beaucoup trop curieux et pourtant… je ne sais pas mais je l'aime bien._

 _Mais après tout, je suis bien tombé fou amoureux de toi alors qu'à une époque, je ne te supportais pas. Va comprendre comment je fonctionne !_

 _Pour ton père, je suis heureux de lire que vous allez vous revoir. Comme je te l'ai dit le weekend passé, arrête de le ménager ! C'est tout à ton honneur, je ne le nie pas, mais à présent que tu sais comment ça le fait se sentir, tu ne peux plus te voiler la face. En lui cachant des trucs, c'est toi que tu protèges. Lui, ça le blesse, il te l'a dit clairement. Je peux comprendre ton besoin de t'épargner-toi, hein, mais je sais aussi à quel point tu étais malheureuse lorsqu'il refusait de te voir. Fais honneur à ta Maison, fichue Gryffondor !_

 _En parlant de Gryffondor… Je me souviens très bien de l'incursion du troll en première année, c'était à Halloween, c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas que c'était cet événement qui avait scellé votre amitié. J'ai l'impression de toujours vous avoir vus les uns avec les autres. Et donc, vous avez affronté un troll sans aucune compétence ni expérience et menti à McGo et vous n'avez pas été sanctionnés ? Et tu continues à prétendre que les Gryffondor n'ont pas de traitement de faveur ?_

 _Ça marche comment ? C'est comme avec les sombrals, il faut que tu aies vécu un truc précis avant de pouvoir avoir conscience de la réalité des faits ou bien ?_

 _J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre, tant pour savoir comment ça s'est passé avec ton père que pour avoir des infos sur le procès Zabini (truc qui passe évidemment totalement à la trappe quand les quotidiens américains). En ce qui le concerne, je suis toujours aussi perdu. Une part de moi espère qu'il prendra le maximum pour payer pour ses crimes mais d'un autre côté, je sais aussi que l'emprisonnement pur n'est pas une solution. Tellement de jeunes se radicalisent suite à un mauvais encadrement et le laisser en compagnie de criminels pires que lui ne risque pas d'améliorer son état, loin de là._

 _Il a besoin d'être aidé pour qu'il puisse comprendre en quoi ce qu'il a fait est criminel afin qu'il ne récidive pas à sa sortie… Mais en même temps, il s'en est pris à toi et pour ça, j'aimerais le dépecer._

 _Enfin bon, je vais arrêter de penser à lui… Si je foire mes exams, je ne serai confronté à aucun cas du tout !_

 _Tu me manques et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer à nouveau tout contre moi._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui est vraiment heureux_

 _que tu sois venue malgré son_

 _manque de disponibilité)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que cette lettre vous plaira ! Les choses avancent, mine de rien...

N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que ceci provoque comme réaction chez vous ;)

Cœurs sur vous et à bientôt pour la suite !


	36. Lettre 69

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 68** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 25 mai 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Première semaine d'examens qui se termine et ça fait du bien ! Pour l'instant, ça ne se passe pas trop mal. Note que j'ai cartonné lors de la réalisation de ma potion pour l'exam pratique, je pense avoir la meilleure note, easy ! En même temps, ils nous ont demandé de faire un élixir d'Euphorie… Slughorn nous l'avait demandé en 6_ _e_ _donc bon, comment voulais-tu que je me plante ?_

 _Pour Métamorphose, la Pratique s'est aussi très bien passée. Pour l'écrit, j'ai justement dû expliquer comment un sorcier peut devenir animagi… J'ai perdu du temps à me remémorer la façon dont tu m'avais extorqué toutes les infos, mais je ne peux que reconnaître l'efficacité de ta méthode._

 _Sinon, en effet, mes moments de liberté vont être pris par mes dernières révisions. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, loin de là, mais il est sans doute préférable que tu ne viennes pas me « distraire » (même si, comme je l'ai reconnu, tes méthodes sont plutôt pertinentes). J'adore la distraction que tu représentes, mais il faut que je sois aussi raisonnable. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une session de rattrapages !_

 _Je vais dès à présent aller réserver un Portoloin pour le 13 juin, Pablo m'ayant fait promettre d'attendre que nous ayons obtenu (et fêté) nos résultats avant de partir te rejoindre._

 _Je suis à ce sujet très heureux que tu me proposes de venir vivre chez toi durant cet été. J'ai eu une réponse de Ste-Mangouste et ils n'ont malheureusement rien à me proposer mais j'en avais parlé à Joey qui visiblement en a touché un mot à Luke et je pourrai travailler au Service Social de Réinsertion des Détenus ! Bien évidemment, je n'aurai pas de prise en charge à faire, mais je pourrai assister les travailleurs sociaux dans la gestion de leurs dossiers. Certes, ce ne sera que de la paperasse mais en lien direct avec ma formation. Et ça, c'est autrement stimulant que le nettoyage de Ste-Mangouste !_

 _Joey affirme également que ça m'aidera certainement à voir si je veux poursuivre dans cette voie ou m'orienter vers un autre public (elle reste persuadée que je suis fait pour le job…). Perso, je suis content aussi parce que je vais pouvoir revoir Luke et, mine de rien, sans lui je ne serais pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui._

 _Je pense que parler avec lui de l'affaire Zabini me sera également d'une grande aide. Joey est très professionnelle mais Luke me suit depuis le début et il me cerne beaucoup mieux. Cette histoire retourne beaucoup trop de choses en moi pour que je puisse en parler calmement… J'espère donc que tu m'excuseras de ne pas trop m'étendre à ce sujet dans cette lettre._

 _Mais je te remercie de ne m'avoir rien caché, c'est vraiment important pour moi._

 _Oui, plus j'y pense et plus je suis sûr que je vais avoir besoin de Luke pour gérer ça… Je me sens… noyé sous le torrent d'émotions que ça génère en moi. Colère, culpabilité, agressivité d'une part et… et ce n'est pas sain. Pas avec mon objectif de carrière._

 _Enfin, tu vas bien et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. Mais il va falloir que je fasse le tri avant que ça ne me bouffe de l'intérieur._

 _Je suis ravi de lire que tout est enfin redevenu normal avec ton père. J'aurai donc le « privilège » de le rencontrer cet été, je suppose ? Pfiou… Je vais peut-être aller passer les trois mois en France quand même, tiens…_

 _Je plaisante, Chaton ! Je ferai comme le bon petit Malefoy qu'on m'a appris à être : je prendrai sur moi. Et de toute façon, mon caractère est tellement attirant que ton père succombera lui aussi à mon charme ravageur._

 _D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas « omis » de te poser des questions sur les deux gourdasses qui partageaient ton dortoir, c'est juste que tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau. Leur fichu système de notation a fait le tour de l'école et je sais très bien que j'étais en tête de liste. Apparemment, mon côté « Bad Boy » me donnait même des points bonus. Si ça les amuse, hein… (oui, bon, j'avoue, à l'époque j'en étais plutôt fier… Surtout que j'étais mieux placé qu'Harry, hé hé)._

 _Ce qu'elles ont pu penser de moi m'indiffère totalement. Tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. Toi et ta petite tenue de secrétaire coquine. Attention, je pourrais être obligé de te faire passer sous le bureau, très chère !_

 _Enfin, si je me souviens bien, ton bureau avait plutôt bien supporté nos ébats, la dernière fois (moins les parchemins qui étaient dessus, je te l'accorde). J'espère que tu n'as pas payé cet ensemble de lingerie trop cher car il est plus que probable que je le déchire en te l'enlevant. Drago Jr. en tressaute d'impatience !_

 _Et donc, ça se passe bien avec Shacklebolt ? Après tout, rien d'étonnant, vous vous connaissez depuis des années. Est-il conscient du danger que la possibilité de te laisser mettre ton nez partout représente ? Il risque de se retrouver avec deux douzaines de projets de loi à amender d'ici la fin du mois !_

 _Et oh, la, la… McGo t'a retiré 5 points pour avoir affronté un troll comme une inconsciente… 5… Alors qu'elle t'en refilait 10 chaque fois que tu répondais juste à une question. Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Et tu considères ça comme une punition ? C'est clairement un geste pour dire « oui bon ok, je suis bien obligée de faire une remarque mais en fait, je m'en fiche un peu »._

 _Bon rien à voir, mais je viens de réaliser que c'est la 69_ _e_ _lettre que nous échangeons (je compte celle d'Harry dans le lot). Je te laisse imaginer tout ce que ça m'inspire… Miam miam._

 _No way que j'aille ailleurs que chez toi cet été si tu es prête à m'accueillir ! Rencontre avec ton père ou pas ! Je compte bien profiter de chacun des instants qui nous seront accordés._

 _En attendant, je te laisse sur cette très très très (très !) agréable perspective (pas la rencontre avec ton père hein, mais les façons dont nous allons pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre durant tout ce temps)._

 _Tu me manques plus que ce que tu imagines._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui se cherche des_

 _excuses pour ne_

 _pas réviser…)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

La suite ? Bah bientôt, je suppose :p

Bises à vous et merci encore de nous suivre !


	37. Lettre 71

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 70** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 1_ _er_ _juin 2001_

 _._

 _Madame l'Assistante du Ministre,_

 _._

 _Deuxième semaine d'examens qui se termine et je pense que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Pour la défense de mon dossier, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment ça s'est déroulé. Hassani est un prof un peu tordu, il aime nous poser des questions de la manière la plus compliquée possible. Il prétend que c'est pour nous aider à réfléchir mais je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'il cherchait un truc en plus mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

 _Enfin, on verra bien. C'est fait à présent, de toute façon._

 _Il ne me reste plus que Botanique à présenter et je serai tranquille. Du moins jusqu'à l'attente de mes résultats. Et si tu veux que je réussisse, tu devrais arrêter de m'allumer par hibou interposé !_

 _Ce n'est pas un secret, tu sais que je me caresse régulièrement en pensant à toi, à nous, mais une salle de classe n'est pas le lieu le plus propice pour ce genre d'activités. Donc non, je n'ai pas eu d'érection en plein examen de Métamorphose. Désolé de te décevoir !_

 _Et tu m'accuses, moi, de faire des allusions cochonnes dans mes lettres ?! Mais il n'y a rien de sous-entendu dans mes remarques, Chaton, j'ai clairement envie de toi et de te faire des choses que tu ne pourrais raconter à personne._

 _On vient de passer près de 9 mois loin l'un de l'autre, il va m'en falloir un paquet avant que je ne crie grâce ! (et tu sais très bien que celle qui crie le plus de nous deux, c'est toi)._

 _Bon, trêve de cochoncetés, il nous reste encore 12 jours à tenir. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on vient de vivre._

 _Pour mon retour, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème pour que tu viennes me chercher vu qu'avec le décalage horaire, j'arriverai à Londres à 18h37 (heure locale). Je n'ai pas réservé de place sur le tout premier Portoloin vu qu'on sort la veille, avec les autres, et que je ne sais pas encore dans quel état je vais rentrer…_

 _J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver ! Enfin, ce sera un peu particulier vu que tu travailles et que je vais avoir ce job au SSRD mais chaque soir, en rentrant, je te retrouverai et ça, ça n'a pas de prix._

 _Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer l'étendue de mes talents culinaires. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

 _Par contre, ma mère me demande déjà les dates auxquelles j'irai en France pour la voir donc je pense y aller quelques weekends vu que mes semaines seront prises par le boulot et toi… Enfin, on en reparlera._

 _De même qu'il faudra planifier le moment où tu la rencontreras. Elle revient avec ça dans chacune de ses lettres, à présent… Et si ton père est moins chaleureux que ta mère, je suis sûr qu'il le sera toujours plus que la mienne !_

 _Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur, hein, mais autant que tu t'y prépares. Et puis, je serai avec toi de toute façon, pas moyen que je te laisse l'affronter seule._

 _En parlant de ne pas te laisser seule face au danger, je te rappelle que c'est à cause de vos conneries qu'on a fini dans cette saleté de forêt interdite ! Et ça, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez « aidé » Hagrid, non, c'est parce que les fichus Gryffondor que vous êtes avez jugé pertinent de déplacer un dragon clandestinement dans un château rempli d'enfants sans aucune expertise en la matière ! Encore heureux que McGo vous a punis un minimum ! Par contre, le fait que j'ai écopé de la même punition était totalement injuste. Je ne me suis pas baladé avec un bébé dragon, moi !_

 _Enfin bref, dans un autre registre, je suis très heureux que ta place d'assistante te plaise autant. Mine de rien, quand nous sommes là où nous devons être, tout semble aller de soi. Une évidence. Tu doutais tellement en médicomagie et là, je te sens… limite impatiente. Vraiment enthousiaste. Ça fait plaisir à lire._

 _Et ça accentue toute ma remise en question par la même occasion. Et si avec ce cursus d'éduc, je faisais comme toi avec la médicomagie ? Après tout, je me suis quand même précipité là-dedans… Mais si je ne fais pas ça, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?_

 _Tout ça à cause de ce salopard de Zabini ! Je ne me posais pas tant de questions avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. Je suis tellement, tellement hors de moi chaque fois que j'y repense. Quant à ma culpabilité ? C'est par rapport à toi, bien sûr ! Il s'en est pris à toi pour m'atteindre. Mon père t'a menacée. Lui t'a attaquée. Mais sérieusement, j'en arrive à me demander si je ne devrais pas tout simplement tout laisser tomber et retourner d'où je viens, nettoyeur anonyme dans les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste…_

 _Je ferais sans doute mieux d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, il me reste Botanique à préparer, après tout._

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui en a parfois tout_

 _simplement ras le cul)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Il n'a pas le moral, notre petit chouchou...

Ça arrive, non ?

A bientôt chez Mery-Alice pour la suite !

Mine de rien, on a bien entamé le dernier tiers de cette histoire, à présent... Qu'est-ce qu'on vous réserve pour la suite, à votre avis ?

Des bisous !


	38. Lettre 73

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 72** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _15, Essex Magical Street_

 _Salem MA-01970_

 _(États-Unis)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Salem, le 11 juin 2001_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _._

 _Je sais que tu dois être morte d'inquiétude et sois assurée que j'ai tenté de te prévenir le plus vite possible. Putain de distance ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas moyen de se joindre plus rapidement ?!_

 _J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre un Portoloin pour te prévenir directement, mais tu connais l'état de mes finances et je n'ai malheureusement pas de quoi enchaîner deux allers-retours transatlantiques… Surtout vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouve._

 _Franchement, quand je pense à quel point ma famille était riche il n'y a pas si longtemps, ça me dépasse et ça m'énerve, purement et simplement (et bien évidemment, je n'ai personne d'assez proche de moi ici pour pouvoir emprunter une telle somme)._

 _Bref, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre le lendemain de mon arrivée présumée et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop inquiète (même si je sais pertinemment que tu dois l'être)._

 _Surtout vu le contenu de ma lettre précédente._

 _Bref ! Figure-toi qu'Hassani est venu me trouver i peine quelques heures. La validation de mon année est suspendue pour enquête. Je suis accusé d'avoir triché lors de mes épreuves écrites. Apparemment, quelqu'un a été me dénoncer auprès de la direction, mais impossible de savoir qui._

 _Mon « passé de Mangemort » étant potentiellement une menace pour la sécurité de l'étudiant concerné, l'information est tenue secrète par l'administration._

 _Sérieusement ?!_

 _Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient me soumettre au Veritaserum s'ils le voulaient mais Hassani me dit que ça ne marche pas comme ça, qu'il existe des procédures précises. Cependant, une commission spéciale va être convoquée pour étudier mon cas et j'aurai l'occasion de me défendre. Sauf qu'elle est prévue pour le 18 juin prochain. Ça prend apparemment du temps pour rassembler tous les membres…_

 _Si tu savais comme je me sens impuissant ! Je pensais être à l'abri de mon passé ici et voilà qu'il me revient en pleine gueule._

 _Évidemment, tout le campus est à présent au courant (les rumeurs vont plus vite qu'un Vif d'Or). Pablo et Rachel sont déjà venus chercher confirmation auprès de moi. Rachel se sent trahie mais Pablo se sent surtout idiot de ne pas avoir reconnu la trace laissée par la Marque. Pour le reste, il s'en fout, il dit que si j'étais vraiment un ex-partisan de Voldemort, je n'aurais jamais sympathisé avec lui (ni serais en couple avec toi)._

 _Au moins un qui a un peu de jugeote._

 _Et donc j'en ai marre. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer, si j'ai fait cette année pour rien ou pas, au final, et ce qu'il adviendra par après. Hassani dit que je risque l'exclusion, tout simplement._

 _Enfin, si ça se finit ainsi, le problème de mes doutes quant à mon choix de carrière sera réglé tout seul. Je retournerai directement d'où je viens, sans passer par la case ASPIC. Pire, même, vu que je n'ai même plus mon job à Ste-Mangouste._

 _Hassani m'a dit qu'Adriel et lui allaient demander à ce que je puisse représenter mes examens sous étroite surveillance, pour prouver ainsi que je n'ai pas triché… Si c'est accordé, je vais devoir représenter ceux de janvier également._

 _Il me dit que compte tenu de mon « passé », il y a peu de chances pour que je sois tout simplement blanchi…_

 _Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va évoluer ni si j'ai même encore envie de me battre._

 _Car même si j'arrive à leur prouver ma bonne foi, ça donnera quoi l'an prochain avec tout le monde qui me regarde de travers, persuadé que je suis un dangereux criminel ?!_

 _Il semblerait que tout indique que je ferais mieux de renoncer et c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais de mieux à faire, en effet._

 _Désolé de ne pas répondre au reste de ta lettre, j'avoue que j'étais déjà en train de préparer mes bagages pour rentrer et là, je ne sais juste plus du tout quoi faire, je n'arrive plus à penser à rien, j'ai juste envie de tous les envoyer se faire foutre._

 _J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés. La distance ne m'a jamais semblée si lourde à supporter._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui actuellement n'est sûr_

 _que d'une chose :_

 _l'amour qu'il te porte)_

* * *

Bah voilà !

Après tout, vous vous y attendiez, non ? Bon, peut-être pas à "ça" exactement, mais faut ce qu'il faut XD

Mon pauvre petit Drago injustement accusé. C'est bien la peine de se donner tout ce mal !

On dirait que quelqu'un leur en veut, n'empêche ? ^^

Mouahaha, **j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos retours, mine de rien XD**

Vous tremblerez jusqu'au bout !

Gros bisous à vous et à bientôt ^^

(La suite sera comme d'hab chez Mery-Alice)


	39. Lettre 75

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 74** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _Fond d'Aiglun,_

 _06910 Le Mas_

 _(France)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Le Mas, Le 26 juin 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Comme promis, je t'écris pour te prévenir que je suis bien arrivé en France. Aucun souci pour transplaner, je suis arrivé jusqu'ici en 4 fois, comme prévu._

 _Je tiens avant tout à te remercier, une fois de plus, pour ton soutien indéfectible face à l'injustice que je viens de vivre. Cela fait à peine 5 jours que la Commission a rendu son verdict et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout est terminé._

 _Franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça finirait ainsi. Tous ces efforts pour… presque rien. Au final, je me retrouve juste avec mes ASPIC validés. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu les passer en candidat libre en Angleterre, au moins j'aurais été à tes côtés toute l'année._

 _Non mais quelle hypocrisie de leur part, quand j'y repense ! Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent conclure que je n'ai pas triché mais m'empêcher de me réinscrire pour poursuivre mon cursus malgré tout._

 _Je ne comprends pas._

 _Ils prétendent que ça n'a rien à voir avec ma condamnation pour ma collaboration aux crimes de Voldemort mais alors, pourquoi ?!_

 _Je ne comprends vraiment pas._

 _Je sais que j'étais perdu dernièrement face à mon projet professionnel mais la formation offrait tellement d'autres possibilités et à présent… Plus rien._

 _Et évidemment, en invalidant mes réussites dans le cursus psycho-social, c'est comme si je n'avais rien fait ! Pourtant, Hassani m'a assuré que j'avais très bien défendu mon travail sur mes réflexions quant à ma pratique professionnelle. Pff, ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens ! « Désolé Malefoy, vous feriez un bon éduc mais pas chez nous ». Super quoi !_

 _De toute façon, je suis tellement dégoûté que je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenté de poursuivre ici. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de tout reprendre à zéro non plus. Si j'ai été rejeté de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique à cause de mes erreurs passées, pourquoi en serait-il autrement en Angleterre, là où tout est encore si frais dans la mémoire collective ?!_

 _Enfin bref, comme tu peux le voir, je n'arrête pas de ressasser toute cette affaire. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester à tes côtés. Les quatre jours que nous venons de passer étaient tout simplement merveilleux. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Je crois que je finirais par imploser, tout simplement._

 _Tout fout le camp dans ma vie sauf toi. Toi, mon Hermione, mon ancre. Toi et ton soutien silencieux. Toi et ta tendresse. Toi qui me connais si bien et me laisses gérer les choses à ma façon._

 _Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de me laisser partir voir ma mère si vite après mon retour mais j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai besoin de me déconnecter de tout le merdier que je viens de vivre. J'ai besoin de simplement me laisser porter par le rythme de la Provence et de retrouver un peu ma mère._

 _Rester chez toi alors que tu devais retourner travailler aurait été trop anxiogène. On sait tous les deux que j'aurais passé mes journées à ressasser mes idées noires et j'aurais été exécrable avec toi le soir venu._

 _Je te rassure, je ne compte pas passer tout l'été ici, mais l'échec de mon année à Salem est encore trop frais… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps._

 _Comme tu le sais, j'ai vu Luke hier et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, notamment sa réaction lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je ne viendrais finalement pas travailler au SSRD et pourquoi. On a parlé longuement, bien plus que lors de nos séances passées._

 _Je lui ai enfin parlé de toi… Il n'a pas vraiment été surpris. Il le soupçonnait mais il attendait que je lui en parle de moi-même. Il dit être heureux pour moi et je le pense sincère._

 _Pour le reste, comme je te l'ai expliqué, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de m'isoler un peu pour faire le point avant de revenir le voir. Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de temps je vais rester ici mais je sais que ce ne sera pas long avant que je vienne te retrouver. Tu me manques déjà beaucoup trop._

 _Mais je dois me ressaisir avant de revenir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de passer mes nerfs sur toi. Après tant de temps à m'attendre, tu mérites d'avoir le meilleur de moi. Si je veux être bien pour nous, je dois d'abord l'être pour moi._

 _Sauf qu'en fait, à peine étais-je arrivé que ma mère a demandé après toi. Apparemment, Alphonse et Corinne souhaitent également te rencontrer. Que penserais-tu de venir me rejoindre pour le weekend ? Ainsi, je pourrais faire les présentations (et je pense honnêtement que c'est le meilleur endroit possible pour cette rencontre)._

 _Nous passerions deux jours à nous promener dans la campagne environnante, à être tous les deux, tout simplement. Bon évidemment, nous devrions passer un peu de temps avec ma famille également, mais nous aurions largement le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre._

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que tu pourras venir sinon préviens-moi, je reviendrai, moi, pour le weekend._

 _Merci d'être toi et d'être là pour moi._

 _Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui imagine déjà tout_

 _ce nous pourrions faire_

 _tous les deux avec les_

 _oiseaux pour seuls témoins)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

C'est donc officiel, **Drago est exclu de Salem**. Je sais, c'est dégueulasse mais que voulez-vous ? Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui attendraient le nom du responsable, sachez que ce ne sera pas révélé dans les lettres. Ils se sont vus IRL et donc, si l'info est connue, ils en ont parlé de vive-voix. C'est logique, non ?

Et dans les faits, de toute façon, c'est une dénonciation anonyme. Pas de Blaise ni d'Ashton, donc. Ou du moins, pas que je sache ^^

Comme vous pourrez le voir, **on a décidé, avec Mery-Alice, d'augmenter le rythme de publication à "tous les deux jours"**. Elle vient de commencer à publier sa nouvelle Drarry et ça lui fait beaucoup d'histoires en parallèle (on ne la changera pas, ah ah).

 **Après, ça ne vous dispense pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez, hein ! XD**

Bises à vous et à bientôt pour la suite !


	40. Lettre 77

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 76** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _Fond d'Aiglun,_

 _06910 Le Mas_

 _(France)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Le Mas, Le 2 juillet 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _J'espère que tu es bien rentrée et que tu te portes bien._

 _J'ai passé deux jours idylliques en ta compagnie. Tu es la seule personne capable de me vider la tête de mes idées noires par ta simple présence._

 _Je te remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir évité de me parler de Salem durant ces moments passés ensemble. Je sais que ça te révolte également mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste besoin de prendre du recul en ce moment._

 _Me promener avec toi dans la campagne française a vraiment été merveilleux. Le soleil qui caressait ta peau, ton rire résonnant dans le silence environnant…_

 _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez assisté à un anniversaire de mort et j'aurais trop aimé voir vos têtes quand vous avez percuté qu'il n'y avait rien de comestible pour vous ! Surtout que d'après mes souvenirs, le banquet d'Halloween de deuxième année a vraiment été spectaculaire._

 _Mais bon, abordons le sujet qui t'intéresse réellement : la rencontre avec ma famille._

 _Alphonse et Corinne t'ont bien évidemment adorée, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes déjà vu les heures que tu as passées à discuter avec eux. Ton intérêt pour leur roseraie était sincère et ça s'est ressenti. Et forcément, ils ont été conquis par la vivacité de ton esprit._

 _Qui ne le serait pas ?_

 _Je les ai entendus reparler de l'astuce de Chourave pour les engrais après ton départ. Je pense qu'ils vont tenter le coup sur une partie de leurs fleurs. Comment peux-tu te souvenir de choses de ce genre ?! Je ne comprendrai jamais._

 _Et forcément, vu la forte impression que tu leur as faite, ma mère ne peut pas trop faire sa rabat-joie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, loin de là, mais… Tu as volé mon cœur, tu comprends ?_

 _Elles ne savent pas que j'ai surpris leur altercation après ton départ, mais Corinne a sermonné ma mère en lui disait qu'elle était juste réticente parce qu'elle n'était plus la seule personne à compter dans ma vie._

 _Ma mère serait donc un peu jalouse de l'amour que je te porte et de l'importance que tu as prise pour moi._

 _Nous avons parlé tous deux hier soir, en prenant une tisane sur la terrasse. Je lui ai enfin parlé de l'histoire Lucius. Comme je m'y attendais, ça l'a bouleversée mais elle a aussi été très surprise et fière que je lui ai tenu tête. Et ça, elle sait très bien que c'est ton influence._

 _Bref, elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher mais elle m'a retenu encore quelques minutes pour me demander d'être juste un peu patient avec elle. Puis elle a conclu par « Je suis fière de l'homme que tu es en train de devenir et je suis tout à fait consciente de qui en est à l'origine »._

 _C'est donc plutôt positif, non ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _Le fait est que tu es partie depuis moins de 24 heures et tu me manques déjà cruellement. Ton rire me manque, ta curiosité me manque, tes réflexions pleines de bon sens me manquent (et les autres aussi), ta mauvaise foi me manque, ta tendresse me manque, la façon que toi-seule as de me regarder me manque, ta force me manque, ta détermination me manque, ton empathie me manque. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi me manque._

 _Et donc, je ne vais certainement pas tarder à rentrer. Une semaine ici me semble déjà pas mal. Je reviendrai d'ici la fin de l'été mais pour l'instant, je pense avoir surtout besoin de toi._

 _Bref, je vais rester encore un jour ou deux, pour ne pas donner l'impression à ma mère que je l'abandonne, et je reviendrai te retrouver._

 _Après tout, il y a un joli ensemble lingerie/tailleur que tu dois encore me montrer ! Et j'avoue que j'ai bien envie de refaire ce que nous avons fait dans cette petite clairière tous les deux… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une seule petite plume puisse me faire tant d'effet !_

 _Je serai dans tes bras après-demain au plus tard._

 _Je pense fort à toi,_

 _._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui ne peut décemment_

 _plus se passer de toi)_

* * *

.

* * *

Alooors ? Je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis un moment ! Je ne pensais pas que vous attendriez cette rencontre avec tant d'impatience, d'ailleurs, ah ah. J'espère donc que c'est à la hauteur de votre attente.

Sinon, bah c'est comme ça qu'elle a été écrite et imaginée, mdr.

Sinon, bah, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire ^^

A tout bientôt chez Mery-Alice pour la suite et gros bisous à vous :)

RARA :

Guest : Bah, en tant normal, ils ne sont pas du genre à se donner des petits noms mais bon, Drago a commencé par l'embêter avec l'histoire de polynectar foireux et elle a voulut renchérir et voilà le résultat ;)


	41. Lettre 79

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 78** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _Fond d'Aiglun,_

 _06910 Le Mas_

 _(France)_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Le Mas, Le 10 août 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais les choses ont été un peu mouvementées, dernièrement._

 _Enfin, je pense que tu comprendras quand je t'aurai un peu expliqué tout ça. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer… Luke ? Nos amis (à part Weasley) ? McGonagall ?_

 _Non, je sais ! Je vais commencer par toi et tout l'amour que je te porte. Si on m'avait dit que tu prendrais une telle importance dans ma vie, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et pourtant, on dit que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je sais que ça a dû être très difficile pour toi de t'abstenir de me poser des questions chaque fois que je revenais d'un entretien avec Luke. Je voyais ta curiosité dévorante briller dans tes prunelles, mais je n'étais pas prêt à partager tout ceci avec toi. Merci donc, une fois de plus, d'avoir été si compréhensive._

 _C'est plutôt ironique, non, quand on sait tout ce que je peux te confier par écrit ? Crois-tu qu'il en sera toujours ainsi entre nous, que nous communiquerons toujours mieux par écrit qu'oralement ?_

 _Je ne sais pas trop ce que je préfèrerais… mais après tout, l'important est que nous parvenions à communiquer, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _En tout cas, je suis sûr que je ne m'ouvrirai jamais si facilement face à toi. Peut-être parce que des idées parasites viennent toujours envahir mon esprit quand nous sommes tous les deux ?_

 _Et tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Oui, moi aussi je me sens terriblement seul depuis que je suis ici. Chaque nuit, au moment de me coucher, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque une partie de moi. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Sans ça, je ne t'aurais jamais laissée m'attacher… même si je n'ai pas eu à m'en plaindre, loin de là ! (Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire, là, tout de suite… Mes dernières suppliques ne seraient rien comparées à celles que tu serais contraintes de crier…)._

 _Bref, tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même assez rapidement car en fait, je serai de retour dans peu de temps._

 _J'ai l'impression que mes pensées partent dans tous les sens et j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Autre raison pour laquelle je vais avoir besoin de toi. Hors de question que je reproduise la même erreur que pour Salem._

 _Bref !_

 _Figure-toi que ce matin, j'ai reçu une visite tout à fait inattendue. McGonagall a débarqué sans prévenir à la roseraie ! Tu imagines le choc que j'ai ressenti de la voir débarquer, ici, en robe d'été ? Sérieusement ?!_

 _Elle est venue jusqu'ici pour me voir. A cause de toi (avoue d'ailleurs que tu jubiles à l'idée de l'appeler par son prénom !). Je sais donc que tu lui as parlé de ma situation, du cursus que j'avais entamé et de la façon dont ça s'est terminé._

 _Ce qu'il s'est passé par après est tout simplement... surréaliste. Je ne suis toujours pas certain de ne pas avoir rêvé._

 _Elle m'a d'abord précisé que vous en aviez parlé parmi d'autres sujets et que tu n'étais en rien responsable de sa proposition. D'après elle, tu n'es même pas au courant (et comme je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance)._

 _McGonagall m'a expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle était au Ministère. Apparemment, elle rencontre des difficultés pour trouver un professeur de potions digne de ce nom. Elle a apparemment un candidat potentiel, un type ayant étudiant à Durmstrang, mais il n'est intéressé que par un mi-temps, souhaitant travailler dans la recherche en parallèle._

 _Ce que tu lui as dit sur moi l'a apparemment pas mal interpellée. Elle m'a avoué s'être rendue à Salem afin de rencontrer Hassani pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. J'ai été vraiment très (agréablement) surpris d'apprendre qu'il a été assez élogieux envers moi. Il lui a dit regretter la façon dont ça s'était terminé car pour lui, j'aurais pu faire un très bon éduc. Il lui a dit aussi qu'il espérait que je poursuivrais la formation en Grande-Bretagne…_

 _Il lui a aussi précisé que j'avais obtenu les meilleurs résultats depuis des années à son examen sur les troubles d'apprentissage (ce que j'ignorais totalement, tu te doutes bien)._

 _McGonagall m'a dit avoir également été trouver Slughorn pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de moi…_

 _Bref, je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir mais personnellement, j'étais totalement perdu pendant qu'elle me parlait de tout ça._

 _Au final, elle me propose de prendre l'autre mi-temps des cours de potions. Si j'accepte, je m'occuperais des cours des trois premières années… Les bases, quoi. Mihaylov, l'autre potionniste, s'occuperait des niveaux plus élevés. De plus, ça m'éviterait de devoir donner cours à des élèves qui auraient fréquenté l'école en même temps que moi (question de partialité et de neutralité)._

 _Cependant, ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle me propose. Afin d'avoir une charge de travail complète, elle souhaiterait que je mette en place différents dispositifs pour aider les élèves à besoins spécifiques. Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Je t'en parlais justement dans une de mes lettres il n'y a pas si longtemps !_

 _Elle me dit que c'est un projet auquel elle pense depuis qu'elle est devenue directrice mais qu'elle n'a simplement pas encore eu l'opportunité de le mettre en place._

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser. Moi ? Enseigner les potions à Poudlard tout en gérant des gamins ayant des difficultés d'apprentissage ?!_

 _Elle a quand même précisé que compte tenu du fait que tout était à mettre en place, je devrais sans doute loger à Poudlard dans un premier temps afin de me rendre compte de la situation. Et donc, si je devais accepter, je devrais de nouveau aller vivre loin de toi._

 _Bon, ce serait certainement moins contraignant que lorsque j'étais à Salem mais quand même… Je ne pourrais pas te dire dans quelle mesure je devrais rester là-bas avant d'avoir défini les différentes procédures d'accompagnement et je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça prendra._

 _Plongée totale dans l'inconnu ! Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis bien dérouillé à mon examen que je serais capable de gérer seul tout un dispositif, tu ne crois pas ? (Bien que je doive t'avouer que j'ai déjà les idées qui fusent malgré moi…)._

 _Elle a bien vu que j'étais assez ébranlé par sa proposition et m'a juste demandé d'y réfléchir. Je dois lui donner ma réponse avant le 20 août, afin de lui laisser le temps de me faire aménager un bureau et des appartements si ma réponse se révèle être positive…_

 _Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était très fière de la façon dont j'avais évolué et qu'elle était désolée pour moi pour la façon dont « ces rustres d'américains » m'avaient traité._

 _Enfin bref, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été très clair dans mes explications, je suis moi-même encore sous le choc de sa visite, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre de te voir pour t'en parler._

 _Au final, tout ça me conforte dans ce qui semble être ressorti de mes entretiens avec Luke. Pour lui, je dois vraiment relativiser ce qu'il s'est passé à Salem. Ma colère est évidemment légitime mais elle ne changera rien aux faits. Ils m'ont renvoyé, c'est comme ça. Injuste, oui, mais voilà._

 _Il me conseille donc de ne retenir que le positif de cette expérience : j'ai passé mes ASPIC, je me suis ouvert à une autre culture, j'ai osé affronter l'inconnu, j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes intéressantes et stimulantes (Hassani, Adriel, Pablo, Joey, notamment), j'ai appris à élargir mes représentations sociales et je me suis prouvé à moi-même que j'étais capable de réussir quelque chose si je m'en donnais la peine._

 _J'ai aussi appris à identifier certaines de mes limites et à mieux me connaître. J'ai pris en assurance (mais la bonne assurance, pas l'arrogance de façade)._

 _Et bien évidemment, notre relation en est ressortie grandie. Comme ma mère, il sait très bien que tu es celle qui m'a aidé à me sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais plongé vu que j'ai entamé ma reprise en main lorsque j'ai commencé à t'écrire._

 _Enfin bref, je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre pour enfin parler de tout ça avec toi de vive-voix._

 _Cependant, vu que demain c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, je ne peux pas partir tout de suite pour te retrouver, ce serait totalement malvenu de ma part._

 _A ce sujet, Alphonse, Corinne et elle me demandent quand est-ce que tu reviendras leur rendre visite (oui bon, ok, surtout Alphonse et Corinne mais ma mère n'a pas l'air trop contre l'idée non plus). Ils sont définitivement conquis par l'engrais de Chourave et sont impatients de te montrer le résultat…_

 _Pourrais-tu par ailleurs rassurer ta mère et lui confirmer que je serai bien présent pour leur anniversaire de mariage le weekend prochain ? J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part hier… Ton père est peut-être ravi de t'avoir un peu pour lui seul mais j'ai bien peur que ta mère me préfère à toi, ah ah._

 _Mais qui pourrait la blâmer pour ça ?_

 _Pour Pansy, je suis désolé, Chaton, mais elle m'en a parlé lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry… Elle appréhendait un peu et voulait mon avis sur la question. Voyez la mauvaise influence que vous avez sur nous, vils Gryffondor ! Elle m'avait cependant fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler donc voilà (sans parler du fait qu'Harry souhaitait t'en parler lui-même). Enfin, à présent, tu sais !_

 _Pour Weasley, on ne lui a jamais dit que ressortir avec une ex, c'était comme ravaler son vomi ?! Non mais vraiment, il n'a aucune jugeotte ! Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il fonctionne…_

 _Mais… ça veut dire qu'on va aussi devoir se taper sa présence à elle ?!_

 _Voilà de quoi me donner envie d'accepter l'offre de McGo !_

 _Pour Théo, j'ai effectivement reçu une lettre de sa part. Franchement, faire tant de mystère pour si peu ! Des librairies, quoi ? Mais qui ça intéresse ? (Oui, toi, je sais…). Enfin, espérons pour lui que ça marchera._

 _Bref, je pense avoir fait le tour. Normalement, je serai de retour dimanche soir et si tu veux venir ce weekend pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, tu es plus que la bienvenue !_

 _J'ai hâte de parler de l'offre de McGo avec toi (je sais que toi, tu m'aideras à y voir plus clair). J'ai hâte de te serrer à nouveau tout contre moi. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me perdre à nouveau dans les effluves de ton corps._

 _A très vite,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui espère ne pas_

 _avoir été trop brouillon)_

* * *

Et voilààààààà !

C'est reparti, ah ah. Vous imaginez à présent à quel point j'ai eu peur sur la mise en place de ce projet que j'imaginais depuis la première fois qu'il lui en avait parlé ? Comment amener ça... Et hop, une rencontre avec McGo qui a tout changé. Merciiii pour ça, ah ah.

Lettre plus longue que les précédentes en tout cas et j'ai hâte d'en lire vos retours :)

On se rapproche de la fin, mine de rien... Plus que 10 lettres pour moi (20 en tout). Pfiou ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir encore inventer, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, c'est tout pour moi pour cette fois.

Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !


	42. Lettre 81

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 80** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 3 septembre 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _J'espère que tu as su te reposer. Te savoir si fatiguée m'inquiète un peu, surtout à présent que je suis de nouveau « loin » de toi. Tu n'irais pas voir un spécialiste, juste pour être sûre ?_

 _« Loin » de toi… Je sais, tout est relatif. Cette fois, ce n'est plus la distance qui nous éloigne l'un de l'autre mais mes obligations. Et quelles obligations !_

 _C'est tellement étrange de me retrouver ici à peine plus de trois ans après la fin de la guerre… Flitwick m'a invité à l'appeler par son prénom et à le tutoyer, quoi ! Imagine un peu !_

 _Et les frissons que j'ai ressentis quand McGonagall m'a présenté en tant que « Professeur Malefoy » lors du banquet de rentrée ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à masquer mes émotions._

 _Je suis tellement enthousiaste et en même temps, j'ai tellement peur de me planter… Une sacrée responsabilité pèse sur mes épaules. Heureusement, Mike est franchement très sympa et coopératif (en fait, son vrai prénom est Mieczyslaw mais comme personne n'arrive à le prononcer, il aime autant qu'on l'appelle Mike)._

 _C'est vraiment un excellent potionniste et je pense que je vais en apprendre beaucoup en collaborant avec lui. De plus, il n'est pas du genre expansif et j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire._

 _Samedi, j'ai également pu découvrir mon bureau et mes nouveaux quartiers. Franchement, les profs n'ont pas à se plaindre ! C'est vraiment très spacieux et confortable. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux._

 _Par contre, hier j'ai passé un moment dans le bureau de McGonagall (je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'est encore prêt pour le passage au prénom). Nous avons beaucoup parlé de ce que je souhaiterais mettre en place pour identifier les élèves ayant besoin d'un suivi spécifique. Je pense qu'il est vraiment important d'y sensibiliser tous les enseignants. Seul, je n'y arriverai jamais. J'ai besoin de la coopération de toute l'équipe pédagogique pour mettre en place tout ce que j'aimerais faire. Surtout que je ne serai jamais moi-même confronté aux plus âgés._

 _Bref, on compte commencer un premier test diagnostic afin de pouvoir repérer les élèves dyslexiques. Ce sera déjà un premier cap important._

 _McGonagall m'a aussi confirmé qu'elle ne m'a pas engagé pour un « one shot » mais pour faire du travail à long terme. Elle m'a donc rappelé régulièrement à l'ordre durant notre entretien afin que j'évite de trop me disperser…_

 _Facile à dire quand les idées fusent sans arrêt !_

 _Enfin, ma première journée s'est relativement bien passée. J'ai donné cours à des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle de première année ce matin. Je pense que ça m'a pas mal rassuré de ne pas me retrouver directement confronté à des Gryffondor ou des Serpentard. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi ?_

 _Les gamins étaient tellement intimidés… c'en était limite amusant ! J'ai repensé au tout premier cours de Rogue et j'avoue m'en être un peu inspiré. Je n'étais clairement pas aussi désagréable (après tout, je dois gagner leur confiance si je veux qu'ils viennent me demander de l'aide) mais je devais aussi leur montrer que je n'accepterais aucun chahut dans ma classe._

 _Un vrai travail de funambule !_

 _Et donc, cet après-midi, j'ai travaillé sur le test diagnostic dont je te parlais. Je pense qu'il sera prêt d'ici la fin de la semaine._

 _Il faudra que je pense à renvoyer une lettre à Hassani pour le remercier de m'avoir envoyé tous ces conseils, je me sens quand même moins perdu avec ses notes personnelles. Comme quoi, tu as tout à fait raison quand tu me rappelles qu'il y a de bonnes personnes partout._

 _Mais non, je ne retirerai jamais tout ce que j'ai dit sur le favoritisme flagrant des Gryffondor. Enfin, ça, ça ne passera pas avec moi, ça c'est sûr (et non, Miss râleuse, je ne compte pas en profiter pour les défavoriser non plus)._

 _Bref, ce qui est sûr également c'est que tu me manques affreusement. J'aimerais tant que tu sois auprès de moi mais bon, je serai déjà bientôt de retour. Finalement, que le 1_ _er_ _septembre soit tombé un samedi était plutôt bénéfique vu que ça me libère déjà pour le weekend prochain._

 _Je ne sais pas du tout quand nous pourrons tout simplement être ensemble mais savoir que nous avons déjà un weekend sur deux rien qu'à nous est, pour moi, une excellente chose. De plus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense que McGonagall ne me demandera plus de rester toute la semaine ici quand les choses seront officiellement mises en place._

 _Mais j'avoue néanmoins qu'être actuellement au sein de l'école 24 heures sur 24 me facilite grandement la tâche. Devoir travailler en collaboration avec les enseignants et les élèves à distance aurait été nettement plus compliqué. Enfin, compte tenu du fait que je pars de rien._

 _Bon, cessons un peu de parler de moi ! Comment vas-tu à part la fatigue ? Pas d'autres symptômes/problèmes ? Ça me frustre de ne pas être là ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me prévenir, je suis sûr que McGonagall ne dirait rien si c'est pour toi (privilège de Gryffondor, tout ça)._

 _Et le boulot ? Tu as réussi à convaincre Shacklebolt de se pencher cette fameuse loi concernant les elfes ? Ce serait quand même bien/normal que Poupy puisse être libérée de Lucius alors qu'il ne jouit même plus de ses droits civiques depuis qu'il est à Azkaban._

 _D'ailleurs, elle est passée me voir et elle était visiblement très heureuse de me retrouver._

 _Pour Pansy, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Elle fera bien ce dont elle a envie et m'en mêler serait le meilleur moyen de la braquer. Après, pour moi, trier des papiers au Ministère ou gérer une librairie, c'est un peu kif-kif l'hippogriffe !_

 _Tu salueras Théo de ma part si tu as l'occasion de le voir. Et Siobhán aussi, apparemment… Si elle te laisse suffisamment l'approcher !_

 _Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec l'autre greluche de Brown, tiens, entre jalouses. Non mais comment on peut être jalouse quand on sort avec Weasley ? Et lui, comment a-t-il pu de passer à quelqu'un comme toi à quelqu'un comme elle ?! (et inversément, remarque). Je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là, mais bon._

 _Autant Harry et moi avons finalement pas mal de choses en commun, autant j'ai toujours autant de mal à communiquer avec Weasley… Je sais qu'il est l'un de tes amis les plus proches mais là…_

 _Enfin, je t'ai promis que je me tiendrais un minimum devant lui mais n'attends pas de moi que je fasse semblant quand nous sommes seuls._

 _Bref, je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui, j'ai mon cours de demain à terminer et comme cette fois j'aurai des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, je tiens particulièrement à être à la hauteur._

 _Sois assurée que je pense fort à toi et que tu me manques et que j'aimerais être à tes côtés pour prendre soin de toi afin que tu puisses te reposer._

 _N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant ! Je pourrai toujours t'apporter quelques potions requinquantes vendredi en cas de besoin (et je ne dis pas ça pour pouvoir te faire des choses inavouables en public, hein !)._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _ **Professeur**_ _ **Drago Malefoy**_

 _(qui note que tu n'es_

 _plus la seule à porter_

 _un titre qui en jette !)_

* * *

.

* * *

Hello !

C'est tout pour cette fois. Le voilà revenu à Poudlard. Ils pourront certes se voir plus que lorsqu'il était à Salem mais pas tous les jours pour autant dans un premier temps, ah ah. Nous fallait bien une raison pour finir nos lettres, non ?

En parlant de ça, plus que 9 pour ma part... La fin va doucement mais sûrement arriver, eh oui. Mais bon, on aura assez exploité le concept comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin voilà, merci aux dernier-e-s motivé-e-s qui nous suivent encore, ah ah.

Des bisous !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Hermione04 :** Ravie que tu aimes ! On publie tous les deux jours à présent. Les lettres vont être de plus en plus courtes, ça sert à rien de faire trainer :p


	43. Lettre 83

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 82** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 10 septembre 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Alors ? As-tu parlé à la médecine du travail de ta fatigue ?_

 _Remarque, après le weekend que nous venons de passer, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit encore un symptôme très pertinent, ah ah._

 _Faire la cuisine n'a jamais été aussi agréable. Je m'excuserais bien d'avoir mis du chocolat un peu partout mais je ne pense pas que tu aies eu à t'en plaindre. Moi, en tout cas, je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là. Je te savais gourmande mais à ce niveau-là, je ne suis pas sûr que nous pouvons encore appeler ça de la gourmandise…_

 _Autre avantage de notre petit jeu, nous avons pu prendre une nouvelle douche tous les deux. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis Salem, il me semble, non ?_

 _J'avoue que je rêvais de te prendre ainsi depuis pas mal de temps mais je ne pensais pas que l'initiative viendrait de toi. Que tu t'abandonnes totalement à moi de cette façon me donne un sentiment de puissance et de plénitude que tu ne peux sans doute pas appréhender._

 _Certains verraient ceci comme un simple désir de domination mais pour moi, c'est juste le signe que tu as confiance en moi. Un peu comme lorsque je t'ai laissée m'attacher à ton lit, je présume._

 _Je t'entends encore haleter de plaisir contre la paroi de la douche, dos à moi, mes mains immobilisant les tiennes au-dessus de ta tête pendant que je te faisais l'amour, l'eau ruisselant sur nos deux corps..._

 _Par Salazar, nous sommes séprarés depuis même pas 24 heures et je me consume déjà de désir pour toi. C'est bien mercredi que tu passes à nouveau voir McGonagall de la part de Kingsley ?_

 _Tu passeras me saluer par la même occasion, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis toujours déterminé à faire un tour dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque avec toi… (ne prends pas cet air offusqué, je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça… surtout depuis que je sais comment te faire jouir rapidement)._

 _Bon, trêve de cochoncetés, tout ça ne m'apporte rien de plus qu'une érection solide (et frustrante) et j'ai encore des choses à t'écrire !_

 _Ce midi, j'ai déjeuné en compagnie de Flitwick. Il a insisté une fois de plus pour que je l'appelle par son prénom mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y résoudre… Nous avons pas mal parlé du Professeur Adriel, en fait. Flitwick le connait de réputation et il était très curieux de savoir ce que je pensais de ses cours._

 _Je commence à pouvoir parler de Salem sans ressentir trop d'amertume… C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?_

 _Hier soir, en rentrant, j'ai enfin fini de préparer le test diagnostic permettant d'identifier les élèves dyslexiques. Je l'ai présenté à McGonagall cet après-midi et elle m'a semblé plutôt enthousiaste. Elle souhaite que nous le fassions passer à l'ensemble des élèves dès vendredi, après les cours. J'ai hâte de voir les résultats !_

 _Chourave est également venue me trouver tout à l'heure. Elle pense qu'une de ses élèves de deuxième année pourrait être dyspraxique. Elle ne l'a pas formulé ainsi, bien évidemment, mais elle me dit qu'elle est beaucoup trop maladroite pour que ce soit de la simple distraction._

 _Je t'ai dit que j'avais laissé des brochures expliquant les différents troubles dys- à la salle des profs ? Eh bien celle-ci l'a interpellée. Bref, je pense donc convoquer prochainement l'étudiante en question dans mon bureau pour voir si je peux tenter de l'aider un minimum. En tout cas, je suis ravi qu'une enseignante comme Chourave prenne mon travail au sérieux._

 _Je ne sais pas au juste comment McGonagall leur a présenté ma prise de fonction mais je suis vraiment soulagé qu'ils me traitent comme un égal._

 _Sinon, je crois que tu as raison de t'inquiéter des effets de mon charme sur les plus jeunes… Enfin, non parce que je risque d'être intéressé par l'une de mes élèves, hein, mais parce que j'ai reçu une visite plutôt déroutante avant de me rendre à mon entretien avec McGonagall._

 _Ursula Snyde, une Serpentard de dernière année, que je ne connais que de vue de l'époque où j'étais moi-même en septième, est venue me trouver et a tenté… eh bien il faut le dire, de me faire des avances ! Non mais… Je sais que je n'ai quitté Poudlard qu'il n'y a 3 ans mais nous n'étions quand même pas ainsi, à cette époque, non ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux d'un coup et pourtant, je n'ai que 21 ans !_

 _Enfin, je lui ai dit que j'étais attendu dans le bureau de la directrice et je me suis sauvé… J'ai été totalement pris de cours ! Mon premier réflexe a été de vouloir la remballer sans ménagement mais je me suis rappelé que j'étais prof à présent et que je ne pouvais sans doute pas agir comme un crétin._

 _Je pense en parler avec Violet Prewett, la nouvelle Directrice des Serpentard (et nouvelle prof de métamorphose), tu en penses quoi ?_

 _Bref, assez parlé de moi ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Harmonie ? Et tes parents, comment vont-ils ? Comment ça se passe à ton boulot ?_

 _Fais quand même attention avec tous ces vicelards de politiciens. Je sais que tu sais très bien gérer les « cafards » (sais-tu ce qu'est devenue Skeeter, d'ailleurs ?) mais ceux-là sont d'une espèce relativement coriace… Ils sont habitués aux menaces et ne se laisseront pas manipulés facilement._

 _J'en ai entendu de ces histoires à l'époque où Lucius traînait au Ministère comme si c'était chez lui ! Un vrai nid de serpents (au sens venimeux du terme)._

 _C'est quand même bien frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler de tout ça avec toi face à face, tout simplement. Surtout quand je pense à quel point nous sommes proches comparé à quand j'étais à Salem… C'est limite plus difficile à gérer, je trouve, pas toi ?_

 _C'est demain que tu déjeunes avec Pansy, il me semble. Tu lui remettras mon bonjour. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous soyez devenues amies toutes les deux. Remarque, c'est sans doute moins étrange que moi qui ait sympathisé avec Harry !_

 _J'y pense ! McGongall m'a confirmé tout à l'heure que Théo pouvait passer me saluer pendant qu'il sera à Pré-au-Lard, à condition qu'il aille également prendre le thé avec elle. Elle trouve son idée de librairie très « stimulante » (je cite…). Sérieusement, il a bien caché son jeu de copinage avec les Gryffondor durant notre scolarité, celui-là ! A se demander comment il a pu être condamné quand même après la guerre._

 _Les mystères de la justice, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Enfin bon, je vais te laisser pour ce soir. Je dois retrouver Chourave afin de voir un peu plus en détails avec elle les problèmes qu'elle a constatés chez son élève._

 _Je pense fort à toi et j'ai hâte de te retrouver._

 _._

 _ **Professeur**_ _ **Drago Malefoy**_

 _(qui aime beaucoup trop_

 _que tu l'appelles ainsi_

 _pour s'en priver !)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois. Encore un peu de leur quotidien à tous les deux... Je sais bien évidemment quelle est votre théorie concernant la fatigue d'Hermione mais comme je l'ai dit en réponse aux reviews : cette intrigue-là n'est pas la mienne, ah ah.

J'en profite pour remercier la dessinatrice "Lou." qui m'a permis d'utiliser un de ses dessins pour illustrer mon profil d'auteure. Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers sa page FB sur mon profil (et sur ma propre page FB, ah ah).

Et merci à vous de nous suivre jusqu'au bout de leurs aventures ! Plus que 17 lettres (8 pour moi !). Pfiou !

Gros bisous et à bientôt !


	44. Lettre 85

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 84** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 17 septembre 2001_

 _._

 _Ma douce Hermione,_

 _._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelles depuis jeudi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse en plus… à part probablement le fait que je suis un abruti, tout simplement._

 _Je sais que ma réaction n'a pas été celle que tu espérais, loin de là. Elle n'a d'ailleurs sans doute pas été celle que j'aurais espéré avoir non plus…_

 _Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé devenir père, tu sais ? Je ne voulais absolument pas transmettre le nom de Malefoy à qui que ce soit… J'espérais que la fichue lignée de mon père s'éteindrait avec moi._

 _Par les quatre fondateurs, je me sens tellement… dépassé ! J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais être à la hauteur. Je n'ai que 21 ans et je commence tout juste un nouveau travail qui me contraint à rester loin de toi…_

 _Ça fait à peine un an que nous nous fréquentons et nous avons passé la majorité du temps loin l'un de l'autre._

 _Tu commences toi-même une nouvelle carrière au Ministère._

 _Nous ne sommes absolument pas prêts à devenir parents !_

 _Lorsque tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse, j'ai tout simplement paniqué. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à prononcer le moindre mot._

 _De toute façon, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. J'aurais certainement sorti une connerie plus grosse que moi si j'avais pu parler._

 _J'ai maudit cette place de prof qui m'imposait de retourner à Poudlard alors que je voulais juste rester près de toi. Je sais que cette nouvelle te déstabilise autant que moi, tu me l'as dit. Mais nous aurions dû pouvoir l'appréhender tous les deux au lieu de devoir digérer l'info chacun de notre côté._

 _Surtout que je te connais, à présent. Même si tu ne t'attendais pas à tomber enceinte si rapidement, je suis sûr que tu as été plus ravie qu'autre chose par cette annonce._

 _Comme tu dois me haïr de te t'avoir laissée ainsi sans nouvelles !_

 _Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi depuis mercredi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, sans arrêt, l'angoisse me vrillant les entrailles et les idées s'embrouillant dans ma tête._

 _Puis hier, comme tous les dimanches, je me suis rendu dans le bureau de McGonagall pour parler de mon travail auprès des élèves en difficulté. Elle a bien vu que j'étais totalement à l'ouest et m'a demandé si c'était lié à l'urgence de mercredi._

 _Alors l'info est sortie toute seule. Je lui ai dit que tu étais enceinte. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? « Oh, toutes mes félicitations, Drago ! Je suis persuadée que vous ferez de très bons parents, Hermione et vous ! »._

 _« Je suis persuadée que vous ferez de très bons parents, Hermione et vous ». Hermione et moi. Hermione._

 _Et derrière elle, le portrait de Dumbledore m'a fait un clin d'œil !_

 _Par Salazar, j'ai eu l'impression que le brouillard environnant se dissipait à ces simples mots. Hermione et moi. Parents._

 _Et là, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi, en fait, dans cette histoire mais de nous ! Et de cette vie qui est en train de grandir en toi._

 _Nous allons avoir un bébé. Un bébé, à nous ! Un mélange de nous deux sera là dans quelques mois. Un bébé qui nous ressemblera à tous les deux. Non mais tu réalises ?! Un petit Granger-Malefoy !_

 _Je ne suis certainement pas encore prêt à devenir père mais avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que je peux faire face à n'importe quoi. Et il nous reste encore plusieurs mois pour tout préparer, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _McGonagall a dû voir à quel point ces quelques mots m'avaient chamboulé car elle m'a regardé en souriant. Mais un de ces sourires un peu énigmatique, tu vois ? Comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignore encore…_

 _Ensuite, elle m'a dit que nous parlerions de mon nouvel horaire dans la semaine. Elle avait un autre rendez-vous et ne souhaitait pas prendre de décision dans la précipitation._

 _Je lui ai cependant demandé si je pouvais m'absenter mercredi, pour ton anniversaire, et elle me l'a accordé sans aucune hésitation. Je ne donne que deux heures de cours le mercredi, je devrais donc être à la maison avant toi et je compte bien tout faire pour que tu pardonnes la réaction silencieuse que j'ai eue._

 _J'ai à nouveau beaucoup réfléchi la nuit passée et en fait, je crois que c'est une excellente nouvelle. Rien n'a jamais été prévu entre nous, après tout. Depuis le départ, les événements s'enchainent malgré nous et on se retrouve à devoir y faire face (chaque fois avec brio, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile sur le moment)._

 _Cet enfant n'est qu'un nouvel imprévu dans nos vies mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est une mauvaise chose, loin de là. Ma vie ne fait que s'améliorer depuis que tu en fais à nouveau partie. Ce bébé est, au final, une évolution positive de plus._

 _Et bien que cette grossesse ne tombe pas au meilleur moment, il ne faut pas non plus prétendre le contraire, je compte bien tout faire pour que notre enfant se sente aimé et désiré lorsqu'il sera parmi nous._

 _Enfin, bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu désires également…_

 _Je t'aime Hermione, bien plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui a plus que hâte_

 _de te retrouver)_

* * *

.

* * *

Quand Mery-Alice a commencé à parlé de fatigue, j'ai directement deviné où elle voulait en venir... Je la connais et je sais qu'elle adore les bébés, ah ah. C'est d'ailleurs un truc sur lequel je l'embête dans ses fics : y a toujours des bébés à un moment ou à un autre.

J'ai donc essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez en rendant Drago super inquiet quant à sa fatigue. Puis j'ai reçu sa lettre 34, j'ai râlé car elle n'officialisait rien du tout ! Je me vois encore lui écrire "mais c'est ton intrigue ! C'est à toi d'annoncer ça !" Mais elle n'en a pas démordu "Hors de question qu'Hermione annonce ça à Drago par lettre".

Au final, elle était assez explicite dans ses sous-entendus pour qu'on comprenne où elle voulait en venir... et j'ai dû trouver comme rapporter la réaction de Drago, ah ah.

Et voilà le résultat ! Chouchou n'a pas été des plus enthousiastes sur le coup mais il semblerait qu'il se fasse à l'idée ^^.

Pour la suite, comme Mery-Alice vous l'a annoncé, elle arrive chez moi ce soir et "migre" chez NathanaëlleS samedi (elles vont à la convention FACTS dimanche où sera Tom Felton). Il faudra donc attendre son retour chez elle pour avoir la suite !

En attendant, je vous embrasse bien fort et vous dit à très bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire :)


	45. Lettre 87

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 86** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 20 septembre 2001_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _C'est dingue comme tu peux être naïve, à certains moments, tu le sais, ça ?! Non mais franchement : « Pour le moment, rien ne change vraiment » ?!_

 _Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Tu attends mon enfant, Hermione, et ça, ça change TOUT ! Je ne te laisserai certainement pas vivre ta grossesse toute seule, tu peux toujours y croire !_

 _Je sais que ma réaction a été plus que foireuse mais je ne compte pas me défiler. Cela fait à peine deux mois que tu es enceinte et je ne me lasse déjà pas de caresser ton ventre, de l'embrasser, espérant que le petit être qui y grandit puisse m'entendre._

 _Et tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un weekend toutes les deux semaines ? Sérieusement ?! (Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'en plus du reste, tes seins vont doubler de volume ? Hum pardon, je m'égare)._

 _Je sors justement du bureau de McGonagall. Je pense qu'elle connait bien mon côté impulsif car, je cite « hors de question que je doive encore courir partout pour trouver un nouvel enseignant pour combler le mi-temps du professeur Mihaylov ! »._

 _Je ne sais pas au juste ce qui lui a fait penser que je serais prêt à démissionner mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'aime bosser à Poudlard mais il n'y a rien de plus important à mes yeux que toi et notre enfant à venir._

 _Bref, nous avons discuté deux bonnes heures et nous sommes enfin parvenus à un accord. Mon argument principal est que je ne suis pas Directeur de Maison et je n'ai donc pas, au final, besoin d'être ici 24 heures sur 24._

 _Après, je suis conscient que les élèves ont besoin de ma présence à certains moments, d'où les négociations..._

 _Bref, je t'épargne les détails mais, au final, l'horaire de mes cours de potions est maintenu tel quel. De toute façon, c'est pendant tes heures de bureau donc ça ne changerait pas grand-chose que je sois libre à ces moments-là._

 _Pour ce qui est de mon boulot d'aide à la réussite, ça a été un peu plus complexe. J'offrirai une permanence aux élèves tous les jours jusqu'à l'heure du repas, soit 18h30, avec une « nocturne » les mercredis et vendredis soir jusqu'au couvre-feu, soit 22h30. Sauf en période d'examens où là, je devrai rester jusque 22h30 tous les jours._

 _Je devrai également toujours être présent un weekend sur deux (comme il n'y a pas cours, ce sont les meilleurs moments pour traiter avec les élèves et les enseignants)._

 _Durant les vacances scolaires (sauf celles d'été, évidemment), vu que seul mon mi-temps d'éduc est concerné à ces moments-là, je devrai être présent 6 heures par jour mais ne serai pas obligé de rester sur place une fois celles-ci prestées._

 _McGonagall est consciente que la mise en place de certains projets prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps que ce qui était initialement prévu, mais elle m'a rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement que vous soyez ma priorité._

 _Réalises-tu ce que ça veut dire ? A part un weekend sur deux, je pourrai rentrer chez nous tous les soirs à partir du mois prochain ! Certes, certains soirs je vais rentrer assez tard mais je pourrai enfin rentrer tous les jours pour te retrouver !_

 _Je n'arrive pas à réaliser… Je me sentirais presque obligé de reconnaître que tu as toujours eu raison au sujet de McGonagall… Sous ses airs pincés, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très humain._

 _Je… j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre espace-temps, là… Après plus d'un an à devoir communiquer par hiboux interposés, on va enfin pouvoir avoir une vie… eh bien, normale, tout simplement._

 _Je pourrai ronchonner devant toi en direct. Je pourrai de demander conseil en direct. Je pourrai t'écouter me parler de tes journées en direct._

 _Nous pourrons enfin vivre tout ce que nous n'avons pas encore pu vivre. Aller dîner chez Harry et Pansy après le boulot et rentrer nous coucher. Nous disputer et nous réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Faire les courses, passer nos soirées en tête à tête, nous chamailler sur ton horrible chat qui laisse des poils partout._

 _Et je vais pouvoir profiter de toi. De tes sourires. De ta tendresse. De ta mauvaise foi. De tes combats perpétuels pour rendre notre monde meilleur. De ta mauvaise humeur chronique. De tes anecdotes sur tout ce qui nous entoure._

 _Je vais pouvoir t'accompagner dans la grossesse. Apprendre avec toi à appréhender ton nouveau corps. Vérifier si tes zones érogènes sont toujours les mêmes. Et te faire l'amour. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Juste pour voir si nous parvenons enfin à nous rassasier l'un de l'autre._

 _Je vais avoir tout le temps que je souhaite pour te faire oublier ma première réaction à l'annonce de cette grossesse. Nous allons pouvoir apprendre à gérer nos appréhensions ensemble et nous préparer à ce qui nous attend ensemble._

 _Je t'aime, Hermione, et je rentre bientôt à la maison. Pour de bon._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui n'est pas_

 _sûr de réaliser)_

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, vu que Drago va rentrer chez eux quasiment tous les jours, les lettres vont pas mal s'espacer... Pensez donc à vérifier les dates à chaque fois, ah ah.

Sérieusement, on la sent tellement la fin de cette histoire à présent... Pfiou ! Ils reviennent de loin, quand même, non ?

Hâte de lire vos réactions, comme chaque fois :)

Coeurs sur vous et à tout bientôt pour la suite !

 **RARA :**

 **Hermione04 :** Ravie que la réaction de Drago t'ai plu ! Je ne le voyais pas réagir autrement, il a trop progressé depuis le début de ces lettres pour le faire en mode "trouduc", ah ah. J'espère que la suite de nos histoires te plaira :)


	46. Lettre 89

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 88** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _(Royaume-Uni)_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 3 novembre 2001_

 _._

 _Maman-Chat,_

 _._

 _Un petit mot vite fait pour te confirmer que je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard. J'aurais préféré rentrer du Mas directement à la maison avec toi mais vu que c'est mon weekend de permanence et que ma mère n'a pas voulu te laisser repartir en transplanant…_

 _Sérieusement, elle est déjà tellement protectrice envers Stanislas que ça me fait limite peur pour après ! J'espère que vous êtes bien arrivées au Portoport de Nice et que tu es bien à la maison à présent. Elle pourrait nous faire confiance, quand même, quand on lui dit qu'il n'y a aucun risque à transplaner avant le sixième mois de grossesse !_

 _Enfin bon, je ne la changerai plus maintenant, tu vas me dire… Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit trop enthousiaste que pas assez…_

 _Comment se porte mon petit Gauvain, sinon ? (non, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que ce sera un garçon tant que le gynécomage ne nous aura pas prouvé le contraire !). Ces deux jours loin de vous vont me sembler affreusement longs…_

 _Heureusement, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire ici, ça fera passer le temps ! Je dois voir Renée pour finaliser les aménagements pour ses leçons de vol avec les premières puis Pomona et Lexie (son élève dyspraxique, je t'en ai déjà parlé) pour vérifier si elles notent une quelconque amélioration avec les aménagements que j'ai proposés…_

 _Je t'épargne le détail de mes autres rendez-vous du weekend, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant._

 _Tant que j'y pense, évite de manger tout le chocolat qu'il y a dans le placard à gauche de l'évier, j'en aurai besoin pour te préparer de la mousse au chocolat en rentrant (et on sait tous les deux comment tu aimes la manger, n'est-ce pas ?)._

 _Bref, je vais devoir y aller mais te dis à lundi._

 _Je pense fort à vous. N'oublie pas de dire à Achille que je reviens bientôt (c'est pas juste qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ma voix aussi souvent que la tienne !)._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui est impatient_

 _de vous retrouver)_

* * *

 _._

* * *

Rien de transcendant, certes, mais de quoi vous donner quelques nouvelles quand même.

Alors, vous êtes de l'avis de Drago ? Ce sera un garçon ? Le mystère est entier ! Quel prénom envisagez-vous ?

Le décompte final se réduit de plus en plus, on va entamer les dix dernières...

Gros bisous à vous et encore merci de nous suivre tout au long de cette aventure !

Des bisous !


	47. Lettre 91

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 90** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 24 décembre 2001_

 _._

 _Ma petite chatte en chaleur,_

 _._

 _Quelle poisse de devoir travailler en cette veille de Noël, je te jure ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai rentré à temps pour qu'on puisse transplaner ensemble jusque chez tes parents._

 _J'ai oublié de sortir ma veste grise du placard, tu pourrais le faire stp ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout « froissé » devant ton père (tu sais très bien qu'il ne loupe pas une occasion de me faire des remarques depuis que tu es enceinte et « non-mariée »)._

 _Et comme aucun de nous deux ne maîtrise le sort de défroissage… Bref, je ne veux pas prendre de risque !_

 _Rassure Amarya et dis-lui que son papa n'a pas oublié qu'il doit s'arrêter prendre la bûche en chemin (je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que tu finisses par me mordre moi… Quoi que, j'avoue ne pas avoir à me plaindre de la montée de ta libido… couplée à la prise de volume de ta poitrine, Drago Jr. et moi-même sommes plus que ravis)._

 _Tu pourrais aussi dire à Harry qu'il n'a pas besoin de passer chaque fois que je dois rester à Poudlard ? Et ne tente même pas de nier, je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il est en train de lire par-dessus ton épaule (salut à toi)._

 _Sérieusement, entre tes parents, ma mère et lui, c'est à se demander si ce sont bien nous, les futurs parents de cette petite fille !_

 _Oh, j'ai croisé Minerva en chemin, elle te salue._

 _Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller finaliser les binômes pour les tutorats « méthodologie de travail » …_

 _Je devrais être là pour 17h30 au plus tard._

 _Embrasse-bien Prunille de ma part et repose-toi ! N'oublie pas que le médecin a dit que tu devais faire attention pour le bien de notre petite princesse, Madame l'hyperactive !_

 _Je t'embrasse également._

 _A tout à l'heure,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui est impatient de pouvoir_

 _profiter de ses prochains_

 _jours de congés pour_

 _tenter d'apaiser ta_

 _libido dévorante)_

* * *

.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu-e-s, c'est de plus en plus court !

Mine de rien, à travers cette petite note express pour lui demander de préparer sa veste (faut bien trouver des raisons de les faire continuer à s'écrire, ah ah), quelques infos passent.  
Et donc, **Jasmineetaladin** , rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas Gauvain (ta review m'a beaucoup amusée, d'ailleurs).  
Et petit jeu pour vous : **le vrai prénom que nous avons choisi va filtrer à un moment ou à un autre, saurez-vous le trouver ?**  
Car oui, pour le coup, comme ils se voient tous les jours maintenant (ou presque) et peuvent donc parler de plein de choses IRL, dont le choix du prénom, Mery-Alice et moi nous sommes concertées pour ça ;)

A très bientôt pour la suite, les lettres étant de plus courtes, on ne trouve pas pertinent de vous faire attendre plus pour quelques lignes :)

 **Des bisous !**


	48. Lettre 93

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 92** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 23 mars 2002_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Je te confirme que je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard et que j'ai bien vu ma mère prendre le Portoloin pour Nice avant de repartir du Portoport. Tu peux donc à nouveau souffler, elle ne reviendra pas t'embêter tout de suite._

 _Sérieusement, je ne sais pas qui va me rendre dingue en premier ! Vraiment ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai profité pour lui dire que tes parents seraient ravis de l'héberger quand elle reviendra pour la naissance le mois prochain. Je compte bien finir la chambre d'Antoinette sous peu et donc, plus de chambre d'amis (oh, quel dommage… Tu pourras dire à Harry de dormir avec sa fiancée, à présent, non mais !)._

 _Oui, je te confie la mission de demander à tes parents d'héberger ma mère et oui, je profite de cette lettre pour le faire. Mine de rien, je tiens encore à mes attributs masculins et je pense que toi aussi (même si pour le moment tu passes plus de temps à me ronchonner dessus qu'autre chose)._

 _Sinon, comment vas-tu ? J'avoue que je suis soulagé de te savoir en congé maternité. Ton remplaçant est passé tout à l'heure avec Shacklebolt et Minerva m'a confié qu'il n'était pas très…vif (je sais que ça te rassure, ne prétends pas le contraire !). Elle m'a aussi dit que Shacklebolt lui a assuré qu'il attendait patiemment ton retour, il n'est pas prêt à se passer de toi._

 _Je te vois venir d'ici mais non, hors de question que tu retournes au travail ! (Enfin pas tout de suite, quoi). Il reste moins d'un mois avant que Suzie ne pointe le bout de son nez et tu sais très bien ce qu'a dit le gynécomage._

 _Je t'ai laissé des petits plats dans le réfrigérateur. Normalement, tu as de quoi tenir jusqu'à ce que je rentre. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un patronus s'il y a quoi que ce soit ! Minerva sait parfaitement que je peux être amené à partir n'importe quand à partir de maintenant._

 _Au fait ! J'ai été très surpris de trouver une note sur mon bureau en arrivant… Hassani me dit qu'il sera au Royaume-Uni d'ici quelques semaines et demande s'il peut passer voir ce que j'ai mis en place pour aider les élèves à besoins spécifiques. Je me sens super fier, tu n'imagines même pas ! Je te ferai lire ça en rentrant lundi._

 _Je te vous aime. Prenez soin de vous, je reviens dès que je peux. N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit !_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui décompte les jours_

 _jusqu'à l'arrivée de Doris)_

* * *

 _._

* * *

Et une petite lettre de plus !

Le "je te vous aime", n'est pas une faute, c'est ce qu'on écrit avec mon mari quand on laisse un mot à l'autre et qu'on veut dire à la fois qu'on l'aime lui et notre fille :p

D'ailleurs, il m'arrive de l'appeler Antoinette pour l'embêter (son vrai prénom étant Lorelei).

Que dire de plus, à part ça ?

Arrivée de bébé imminente et en même temps, il n'y a plus que 7 lettres, donc c'est logique.

Merci à vous d'être toujours à nos côtés dans cette aventure et à tout bientôt !


	49. Lettre 95

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 94** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _Penny J. N. Granger-Malefoy_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 16 juin 2002_

 _._

 _Mes trésors,_

 _._

 _J'aimerais tellement être à vos côtés en ce moment ! A chaque weekend que je passe ici, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas envoyer tout promener pour pouvoir vous rejoindre._

 _Pourquoi les mères ont le droit d'avoir tant de congés parentaux et non les pères ? C'est totalement injuste (tu ne pourrais pas te pencher là-dessus quand tu reprendras le boulot ?)._

 _Mais bon, les BUSE et les ASPIC vont bientôt être terminés et ça se sent, les élèves sont à bout. Je me retrouve à devoir gérer régulièrement des crises d'angoisse, c'est éreintant ! Franchement, Hermione, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre à travers eux, par moments !_

 _Mais c'est là aussi que je vois à quel point je suis utile et c'est plutôt gratifiant, je le reconnais._

 _Petit trésor a-t-elle à nouveau passé une nuit complète ? Je l'espère pour toi, ça te donnerait l'occasion de te reposer un peu (pourquoi ne nous dit-on pas qu'un bébé pleure autant ?). Enfin, je dis ça mais le son de sa voix me manque toujours terriblement chaque fois que je suis loin de vous…_

 _Tes parents sont toujours décidés à la prendre avec eux demain soir ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie, elle n'a même pas deux mois, je trouve ça quand même un peu précipité… Mais en même temps, j'avoue que je rêve de passer toute une nuit rien qu'avec toi._

 _J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pu profiter de ton corps sans être interrompu par un « ouin » intempestif !_

 _Ne te méprends pas, j'aime Penny plus que tout, mais pouvoir être simplement avec toi me manque également. Au final, on a passé très peu de temps à être juste « un couple » et, si j'adore le fait que nous soyons parents, je pense que nous ne devons pas oublier que nous sommes également un « nous »._

 _Bref, pourrais-tu quand même voir avec eux s'ils ne pourraient pas attendre que je rentre avant de l'emmener avec eux, que je puisse la cajoler un peu… ?_

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, je devrais être là pour 18 heures au plus tard._

 _Je te vous aime._

 _A demain,_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui compte bien te prouver_

 _que tu es toujours aussi excitante !)_

* * *

 _._

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le voir dans la lettre précédente, c'est bien une petite Penny qu'ils ont eu ! Se mettre d'accord sur le prénom n'a pas été chose aisée, mdr.

Et bébé grandit, bientôt deux mois !

J'avoue, y a pas grand chose à dire sur cette lettre mais hé, je n'en ai plus que 2 à publier, moi (wow, dit comme ça, c'est rude !)

Et oui, il fera des allusions cochonnes jusqu'au bout, ah ah.

Ce sera tout pour cette fois !

Bisouilles


	50. Lettre 97

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 96** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _Collège Poudlard,_

 _École de sorcellerie_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _._

 _Poudlard, le 8 novembre 2002_

 _._

 _Chaton,_

 _._

 _Je t'écris juste pour vérifier te dire que tu seras bien rentrée à temps pour accueillir Pablo et Rachel. Ils viennent de loin pour nous voir, ce serait quand même dommage qu'aucun de nous ne soit présent pour les accueillir…_

 _Souhaites-tu que je passe prendre Penny chez tes parents avant de rentrer ? Le Portoport étant assez bondé, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne l'y emmènes pas… Surtout s'il faut les guider jusqu'à leur hôtel dans la foulée._

 _J'avoue que j'ai super hâte de les revoir, ces deux-là ! Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble, ils sont tellement différents… Mais bon, tant mieux pour eux._

 _Allez, je vais enchaîner mes rendez-vous avec les deuxième, avec un peu de chance je pourrai partir un peu plus tôt._

 _Tu salueras Pansy quand tu déjeuneras avec elle ce midi. Et rappelle-lui qu'ils doivent venir dîner demain soir, elle a vraiment une mémoire défaillante depuis qu'elle est enceinte, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait pensé à prévenir Harry (et essaie de voir si Weasley n'a pas un empêchement, lui, ça m'arrangerait, hé hé)._

 _Bref, désolé de te refiler tout ça un peu à la dernière minute mais avec Mike qui est malade, je n'ai pas une seconde à moi en ce moment !_

 _A tout à l'heure._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui a l'impression_

 _d'oublier un truc !)_

* * *

 _ _.__

* * *

Mazette, c'est l'avant-dernière lettre ! Vous imaginez un peu ?! _  
_

Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser sans vous donner des nouvelles de **Pablo et Rachel** , non mais ! Je les aimais bien, mine de rien, ces deux-là ^^.

Quelques nouvelles de **Pansy et Harry** , aussi, hé hé. Hop, des bébés pour tout le monde, soyons fous ! (Mais c'est cool pour eux, ils auront peu d'écart pour pouvoir jouer ensemble, ah ah).

Bouhouhouhouhou... ça me fait super bizarre de me dire qu' **il n'y en a plus qu'une** (pour moi et 2 pour MAG...) Tout ça est passé vite, mine de rien, et en même temps, on a eu fini de les écrire depuis tellement de temps que ça me semble faire une éternité...

Bref, je ne vais pas trop m'épancher aujourd'hui, je garde ça pour la dernière lettre ;)

 **Gros bisous** à vous et à dimanche !

PS : Je sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai publié un **OS** hier, il s'appelle " **Just be** " et il est dispo à la lecture, hé hé (Drago/Hermione itou)


	51. Lettre 99

Bonjour,

Avez-vous lu la **réponse d'Hermione** ( **Lettre 98** ) chez **Mery-Alice Gilbert** avant de lire celle-ci ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pr. Drago Malefoy_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H ODT Londres_

 _._

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _99 B, Charing Cross Road_

 _WC2H 0DT Londres_

 _._

 _Londres, le 3 janvier 2003_

 _._

 _Granger,_

 _._

 _Je ne sais pas trop qui doit être le plus surpris de nous deux à ce moment précis… Toi qui reçois cette lettre de ma part ou moi qui…_

 _Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Personnellement, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ces mots et je trouvais ça particulièrement symbolique de commencer cette lettre ainsi. Parce qu'au final, c'est comme ça que tout a débuté entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Aujourd'hui, cela fait 2 ans, 5 mois et 26 jours que je t'ai envoyé ma toute première lettre. Cela fait également 2 ans que je t'ai écrit pour tenter d'obtenir ton pardon (ce que tu m'as gracieusement accordé)._

 _Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris de chez nous alors que je ne suis toujours pas retourné à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont j'allais procéder pour faire ça, pour être honnête. Les idées se sont bousculées dans ma tête, mais rien ne me semblait suffisamment bien pour toi. Tu es exceptionnelle et tu mérites que ce soit parfait._

 _Tout a commencé par une lettre plutôt maladroite de ma part et j'espère aujourd'hui que celle-ci saura rattraper toutes mes maladresses passées (et à venir, il ne faut pas se leurrer)._

 _Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Ton humanité, ta tendresse, ton fichu caractère qui me pousse continuellement à me remettre en question et à me dépasser pour tenter d'être à ta hauteur. Tu es une femme vraiment incroyable et je suis plus qu'honoré que tu m'aies fait une place dans ta vie et dans ton cœur._

 _Tu as fait de moi un adulte, un père et j'espère que bientôt, tu accepteras de faire de moi un époux._

 _Je t'aime, Hermione, et tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme._

 _ **Drago**_

 _(qui précise qu'il a obtenu_

 _la bénédiction de tes parents)_

* * *

FIN (pour Drago)

* * *

Et voilà, cette fois, **c'est bel et bien fini pour moi**. Je viens de poster ma cinquantième (mais avant-dernière) lettre de cet échange épistolaire. Reste une réponse d'Hermione et ce sera terminé-terminé mais bon, comme je ne suis pas responsable de ce que dit Hermione, je vais conclure ici, sur ma partie, mdr.

 **Pouvais-je finir cette histoire autrement, de mon côté ?** Ça m'a juste semblé être une évidence. Je ne sais plus au juste à quel moment je me suis dit que je terminerais par une demande en mariage mais cette idée est restée ancrée jusqu'au bout. De quoi satisfaire les aspirations fleur-bleue de ma collègue, d'autant plus.

Que dire de plus ? Cette idée nous est venue comme ça, un soir. Nous avions envie de **collaborer sur une histoire** mais impossible de nous mettre d'accord pour une histoire à quatre mains et donc voilà, ici, pas besoin de se mettre d'accord, juste de s'adapter à l'autre.

 **J'ai maudit Mery-Alice plusieurs fois**. Je pense qu'elle m'a maudite encore plus, mdr. Les premiers mensonges de Drago, son départ précipité pour Salem, la rupture (la rupture !), son renvoi, le job à Poudlard... De quoi bien la faire chier, ah ah. Bon, elle n'est pas en reste hein, déjà sa toute première réponse très formelle sur laquelle je ne savais pas comment répondre, son changement d'orientation, la problématique du viol, la grossesse...

Mais **on s'est tellement amusées** à écrire cette histoire ! Y a sans doute quelques longueurs, quelques facilités, quelques qu'incohérences, mais on a adoré travailler ensemble et découvrir où nos idées nous menaient.

Donc merci **mille fois à toi, Mery-Alice** , collègue et amie, pour cette expérience extraordinaire et enrichissante (de plus, écrire des lettres dans mes autres fics ne me fait plus peur, à présent). Tu es et resteras à jamais mon tout premier moteur face à l'écriture, le déclic qui a lancé toute la machine :)

Mais aussi merci **mille fois à vous** qui nous avez suivies dans cette aventure. On a apparemment perdu pas mal de monde en chemin, si on se fie au nombre de reviews, mais ça importe peu. L'important est de parvenir à faire écho chez certaines personnes. Ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais **la qualité des retours**.

Et personnellement, je sais que **j'ai la chance d'avoir un lectorat tout simplement fabuleux**.

Et bien sûr, un ultime merci à la grande **J.K. Rowling** qui nous laisse jouer avec ses personnages et son univers.

A bientôt sur une autre aventure,

 **Cœurs sur vous !**

Lyra.


End file.
